A New Ally
by junior654
Summary: With the threat of the Alpha pack looming over Beacon Hills, Deaton decides to bring in someone to help the teens who defend the town. This new ally is powerful and capable of ending it all. But to do that, she must learn to trust the group. She does everything in her power to protect them, but who will protect her? Starts in Chaos Rising. OC/? TBH Don't want to reveal that yet!
1. Chaos Rising Part 1

_**A/N – Hello readers! First I want to say thank you for possibly being interested in reading my story. I'm a long time reader, first time poster. I had this idea for a Teen Wolf fic but since I've never posted anything, I just brushed the idea off. But it's been eating at me so I decided to give it a shot! I hope you like it, but be gentle if you don't. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen wolf or more importantly Dylan O'Brien. *Sad face* Because let's face it he is God's gift to the world. Anyway, I don't own either, but I own my additions…aka Emily.**_

Derek's loft was still lit by the setting sun as he stood in front of Deaton. After Peter had tried to unleash Issac's memories, he had gotten a call from Scott. Apparently Deaton had something that he thought would help with the new alpha threat.

The whole crew was gathered in Derek's new loft. Deaton stood in front of them all, lecturing them about how they needed help. Derek of course had a smug look on his face, obviously thinking he was above the need of an outsider's assistance. Standing next to him was Issac. He was still visibly fatigued by the alpha attack and Peter's probing of his memories. Stiles stood close to Lydia. He had a suspicious look on his face at the thought of an unknown aid barging into their problems. Lydia still seemed confused at the whole situation. Scott stood in the middle of everyone, not knowing which side to stand on. He had never felt so torn. Allison stood off to a far side, not wanting to even be in the same room as the others.

"You all need as much help as you can get. This alpha pack is unlike anything you have ever faced. Now is _not_ the time to be divided. You need to band together and fight as one if you have any hope of living through this situation" Deaton scolded.

Looks of doubt, suspicion, and anger flashed across the faces of the bunch in front of him.

"That is why you won't be able to do this alone. You are all too split to be focused. I've called somebody to help you survive these alphas. She may be the only one who can save your lives. And Derek, you actually know her. Come in, dear."

The crew was alerted to the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Derek immediately recognized the curvy, teen-aged girl with bouncing blonde curls. She strutted in wearing a leather jacket, her blue-gray eyes shining with curiosity. She looked every teen up and down with a smirk on her face.

"Emily?" Derek breathed out in disbelief. Emily spared him a brief glance and redirected her attention to Deaton

"This is who you've brought me in to help? This rag-tag team of misfits?" she asked in disbelief.

"Give them a chance – you don't know what they're capable of." Deaton defended.

"Oh I know exactly what they're capable of, Deaton. I can sense it. We have a beta who doesn't know his own strength, Derek the big bad alpha, and…I suppose an omega? An omega with potential? And over here we have the brooding huntress who doesn't have her facts straight, the town nut-job…"

She was cut off by Stiles' annoyed protests of the insult directed at Lydia. Emily took a closer look at the boy and narrowed her eyes. She could sense that there was something different about him, but didn't want to mention it.

"And you," she said looking at Stiles, "you are a special one, aren't you?"

"Woah, what? What is that supposed to mean? Are we really supposed to trust some whacko who just randomly shows up and gives some very stereotypical descriptions of us? I'm not buying one minute of it." Stiles exclaimed.

She gave him a smirk and glanced around the room to the others. Derek gave an impressed nod, clearly entertained by her observations. Allison was extremely confused, wondering about what she didn't know. The others look impressed and suspicious of the mysterious girl who shouldn't have known anything about them.

"So how do you know all of this about us?" Issac spoke up, intrigued.

Emily glanced at Deaton, who gave her a slight nod, urging her to explain.

"Well that's a rather long story, but let's just say I have…abilities" she said, waving her hand in the air.

"Care to elaborate? You seem very casual about that statement. This isn't exactly like you're just saying 'Oh I got my hair done' or 'Isn't my new outfit adorable?' Abilities could mean a lot of things" Stiles said in a girly voice.

She shot a glare in his direction before letting out a long sigh.

"Fine. I'll tell you but this stays between us. No one can find out about me. But you all seem fairly good at keeping your own secrets."

All eyes were on her as she prepared herself to tell a story that she hadn't uttered since she told the Hale family a decade prior. But even then, she hadn't told them the entire story.

"This new alpha pack has a leader. Some of you have met him already. Deucalion's ancestors had major history with my family. And me."

A few gasps were heard around the room and confusion flashed across everyone's face. Even Derek seemed confused at this confession. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"So that means…" Derek muttered.

"So that means even though I look like a 17 year old girl I am actually 320 years old. Guess I forgot to mention that part 10 years ago huh?"

"Oh that's just not right." Stiles said as he made a disgusted face.

"Keep pushing my buttons dude and you're going to regret it" she sneered at him. He visible took a step back.

"My family was never involved in the Salem Witch Trials. Could you imagine how cliché that would be? However, there was a different event that was left out of the history books. In the late 1600s there was a war going on between werewolves and witches. My mother tried to tell the townspeople about the werewolves. She tried to warn them, but they just thought she was crazy. So they killed her. She was trying to protect them, but they murdered her. She and I were the only ones left in our family. Without her, I had nobody. After she died, she her rage remained in the town, manifesting itself into dark energy. That's how I became cursed."

By now Emily was becoming visibly angered by the story. She hadn't told anyone about what happened in so long, and she had never told anybody the details of her past. All the Hale family knew was that she was a witch who was cursed.

"What do you mean, cursed?" Scott questioned.

"I was sentenced to a life of protecting those in need. Since my mom was trying to protect the people and she didn't succeed, I now have to live my life doing the same."

The group looked incredibly confused at the story. They all stared at her, wondering if she was simply making the whole thing up.

"But that doesn't explain why…" Stiles tried to ask before Emily quickly cut him off.

"Why I have lived so long? Why I can help with Deucalion? My, oh my aren't you a curious one? I'm getting to it" she interrupted.

Stiles shot her a glare. He was progressively getting more and more annoyed with the girl.

"Another consequence of the curse is that I can never die. Not until my work is done and I kill the last of the bloodline. Deucalion. But once I kill him, the curse will be broken and I can live the rest of my life."

"But that doesn't sound like that bad of a deal…You get to live forever!" Issac exclaimed.

"No. That's not how it works. I supposed it would be better to put it as I never stay dead. I can still die. I still feel the pain and crushing fear of the whole situation, but I am never granted the peace. I'm never allowed to finally just let go and be reunited with everyone in my life I have ever cared about and buried. I am trapped in darkness, and then jerked back to life by the curse. Any fatal wounds would be healed, but I would feel the effects for days afterwards. It is pure hell every single time."

Unknowingly, Emily had been rubbing her side as she spoke of the horrors she had gone through. The group noticed, but didn't understand. Only Derek knew that she had a massive, intricate scar on her side, but had no idea what it was from. He was starting to realize that there was so much about her that he didn't know.

"Why didn't you ever tell me all of that? Did Cora know? Did anyone know?" he whispered in confusion.

"Cora eventually found out. I'm surprised she didn't tell you everything" she said in a shocked voice.

"So how do you two know each other?" Scott questioned Emily and Derek.

"I was friends with his family before the fire. I had stumbled onto their property one day after a run in with a car and they helped heal me. They obviously didn't know it would have just been easier to let me die and come back, but I didn't want to reveal my secret. Once they found out I was alone in life, they took me in and his little sister became my best friend."

"Ok so let me get this straight" said Stiles. "You are like a 300 year old witch who is cursed and has to protect people and when you die you have to come back to life so you can protect more people until you finally kill the werewolf whose family started this whole fiasco then you can finally live happily ever after and die like a normal person?" he said in one breath.

"To sum it up, yes. I've been after Deucalion for centuries but he has been very good at covering his tracks. Until now." Emily explained. She was starting to wonder if helping them truly was the best idea. She looked at Deaton for any encouragement, but he simply nodded, urging her on.

"I do have powers, being a witch and all. But I feel like that is something to be described at another time. But I just advise you to stay on my good side and you won't have to experience them personally" she said as she sent a wink in Stiles' direction. The teen looked taken aback, and glared at her.

A long pause of silence settled around the room as everyone absorbed her story. She looked around the room to Derek who had a stony expression on his face. He was obviously not happy about being kept in the dark about her secret. She gave him a shrug. There was nothing she could say to him to make him realize it was better that he didn't know.

"So this is who's going to help you. I know it is a lot to take in right now, but you have to trust her. She has powers that you can't imagine. Powers that will help you fight the alphas and survive." Deaton lectured the group, looking each in the eye for emphasis.

"There is one requirement that I expect you all to uphold. When it comes down to the final moment, and it will I promise you that, I will be the one to kill Deucalion. He's _mine_."


	2. Chaos Rising Part 2

_**A/N – Hello! So I tweaked a few details about the episode so I could make it unique for my story but it will still follow most of the episode. I hope you guys like it and if you do please REVIEW! It makes me feel happy **___

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own TW. So sad.**_

The lights flashed ominously as Scott, Derek, and Isaac followed Deaton into the animal clinic. Emily slinked in behind. She stood in the shadows while the others crowded around a bathtub surrounded by half a dozen ice bags. Deaton started to explain the plan while Derek and Scott began to fill the tub with ice.

"I still don't understand why I have to be here" mumbled Emily. She wanted nothing more than start tracking Deucalion so she could start her new life.

"You need to be here in case things get…desperate" explained Deaton.

"What do you mean desperate?!" questioned Isaac.

"We need to lower your heart rate so you will slip into a trance-like state. You'll be half transformed. It'll allow us to access your subconscious mind" Deaton said logically.

"How slow does his heart rate have to be?" Scott asked.

"Very slow" Deaton replied simply.

"How slow is very slow?" Derek asked concerned as he looked over to his beta.

"Nearly dead." Deaton was met with wide eyes and shocked faces from everyone, even Emily. She was starting to see why she may be needed for the plan.

Isaac put his hand into the tub to test the water and pulled it back quickly when met with the freezing sensation that attacked his fingers.

"This is safe though, right?" he questioned.

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?" Deaton responded with a small smile.

"No. No, not really." Isaac murmured.

A loud snap echoed through the room as everyone turned to the sound. Standing with one arm raised was Stiles, wiggling his fingers in a glove that reached his elbow. Emily rolled her eyes while a smile graced her lips. But she quickly let it fall as the reality of the situation surfaced again.

"What?" Stiles asked as everyone stared at him. When they didn't look away, he quickly ripped the glove off and threw it over his shoulder.

"You know, if this feels too risky you don't have to do it." Derek told Isaac.

Isaac paused for a moment before he peeled his shirt off and stepped quickly into the tub. He blew out a sharp hiss when the freezing water hit his bare skin. His breaths came out short and fast and his heart rate increased audibly to the werewolves. Emily could feel his distress deep in her heart, and she had to literally hold herself back to prevent herself from yanking him out of the water. She could feel her own heart rate speeding up and her skin prickle at the sensation. Derek and Scott were trying their best to keep Isaac pinned down under the water, but Isaac was thrashing and fighting with all his might. Emily wasn't sure how much more she could take of it. Isaac finally pulled himself to the surface of the water roaring and baring his fangs.

"Get him back under!" Deaton ordered. Scott, Derek, and Stiles were all trying their best to keep Isaac submerged, but Isaac was struggling to break the surface.

"Hold him!"

"We're trying!" Derek yelled.

After a few more minutes of splashing and fighting, everything went still and the room became silent. Isaac sank to the bottom of the tub before floating back to the surface. For a moment, Emily was worried he was dead but after concentrating her energy, she could sense a slow, steady heartbeat that echoed from Isaac's chest.

"Now remember, only I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out." Deaton commanded.

"Isaac? Can you hear me?" Deaton continued.

"Yes. I can hear you." Isaac replied in a monotone voice. Everyone in the room exchanged a glance as their nerves started to settle. Isaac's lips started to turn blue as his body was wracked with shivers.

"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?" Deaton said with a calm, soothing voice that you would use to talk to a wounded animal.

"Yes."

"I want to ask you about that night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as much vivid detail as possible. Like you're actually there now." Deaton said. Isaac started to flinch in the tub as though he were having a nightmare.

"I-I don't want to do that. I don't- I don't want to do that. I don't want to do that." He started to panic as water splashed over the edge of the tub and the lights flickered violently.

"Just relax. They're just memories. They can't hurt you." Deaton tried to calm Isaac.

"I don't want do that." Isaac repeated.

"Relax. Relax" Deaton said as Isaac stilled. "Good."

"Now let's go back to that night." Deaton continued, "To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building, a house?"

"It-it's not a house. It's s-s-stone. It's like m-m-marble." Emily started to become increasingly worried about the beta as he started to stutter from the cold. She stepped out from the shadows, startling the group who forgot she was there. She reached into the water and placed a hand on Isaac's shoulder. She closed her eyes and channeled her powers to calm Isaac down. Her instincts to protect were too strong to just stand by and watch.

"Good. You're doing fine. Can you give me any other descriptors?" Deaton asked.

"It's d-dusty and s-s-so empty."

"Like an abandoned building?" Deaton pressed. The light continued to flicker and Isaac began to thrash once again. His hand shot out of the water and grabbed Emily's arm.

"Someone…Someone's here." Isaac stuttered out.

"Isaac relax." Deaton commanded while Isaac continued to panic.

"No, no, no. They see me! They see me!" he yelled. He gripped Emily's arm tightly as she concentrated harder to calm him down.

"Relax." Deaton said again, "They are just memories. They can't hurt you. Just relax." Isaac settled once again. He kept hold of Emily's arm but his grip lessened.

"Good. Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything" Deaton continued. Then, Isaac's eyes flashed open.

"I hear him. He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises." Isaac said in a monotone voice once again.

"Is he talking to Erica?" Deaton asked.

"I t-t-think so, but I can't see her. I can't see either of them." Isaac said through chattering teeth.

"Can you hear anything else?" Deaton pressed.

"They're worried. They're worried what they'll do during the full moon. They're worried that they're gonna hurt each other." Isaac said while he stared into the light.

"If they're locked in together on a full moon, they'll tear each other apart." Derek said, his voice low.

"Isaac. We need to find them right now. Can you see them?" Deaton asked, urgently.

"No." Isaac said.

"Do you know what kind of room it is?" Deaton pressed, "Any kind of a marker, or a number on it?" Deaton continued.

Without warning, Isaac shot out of the water into a sitting position. The lights were flickering violently while unease was heavy in the room.

"They're here." Isaac whispered out in a terrified voice. "They're here. They're here. They found me! They're here!" he shouted.

"It's alright."

"No! No! They're here!"

"This isn't working." Derek said crouching down to the tub. "Isaac, where are you?"

"I can't see them it's too dark!" He yelled. Scott, Derek, Stiles, and Emily fought against Isaac to keep him in the water. He was terrified and Deaton was protesting, but Derek wouldn't stop. It was important for them to find out where Erica and Boyd were that minute. Time was running out.

"Just tell me where you are!" he demanded.

"I can't see!"

"Derek, stop it!" Deaton exclaimed.

"Isaac, where are you? Just tell me where you are!"

"His heart rate! He could go into shock." Deaton yelled as he tried to stop him.

"Let him go!" Scott yelled.

"Derek! He's dying!" Emily shouted but Derek didn't hear her. He was too focused on finding out where his other betas were.

"Isaac, where are you? What did you see?"

"A vault! It's a bank fault!" Isaac yelled out in a fatigued voice. "B-Beacon Hills First National…"

Isaac's voice trailed off as his eyes rolled back in his head and he slipped under the surface of the tub. Silence filled the room for a split second before Derek gripped under his arms and yanked him out of the water. Everyone kneeled around Isaac, searching for a pulse. He wasn't breathing or moving, and his skin had turned blue. Emily searched for any flicker of life, but couldn't find any.

"Emily, help him." Deaton commanded.

"What? I haven't done that since…" she argued with fear. She was not prepared to do that ever again.

"Do it or he's dead. Save him."

Emily hesitated, not knowing if she could handle it. It had been almost a decade since she saved someone like this.

"Do it NOW!" Deaton yelled. Emily was startled by his tone, but she obeyed.


	3. Chaos Rising Part 3

_**A/N – Sorry for the lack of update…I've worked every single day for a week and a half straight. And between Teen Wolf tonight and the BLACKHAWKS WINNING THE FUCKING STANLEY CUP (HELL YES!) I'm exhausted and have no voice. But without further delay…**_

_**I tweaked a few details about the episode so I could make it unique for my story but it will still follow most of the episode. I hope you guys like it and if you do please REVIEW! It makes me feel happy **___

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own TW. So sad.**_

Emily fell to her knees above Isaac and placed both hands on his chest. Scott, Stiles, and Derek watched in shock and horror as her eyes flashed into the color of melted silver. She stared down at him as her eyebrows furrowed and her nose scrunched in concentration. A dim white glow started over her own heart, flowed down both arms, through her hands, and into Isaac's chest. The second it hit him is eyes flew open and he gasped for breath. His color had returned to his face as he began to sit up.

The others were relieved to see Isaac alive, but that relief was short-lived as Emily's body went limp. Her eyes had shut and she fell crumpled to the floor. Everyone rushed to her side as the werewolves listened for a heartbeat. There wasn't one.

"Is she…" Derek asked, horrified.

"Is she what? What the hell just happened?" Stiles exclaimed.

"Emily just died, yes. But she will be fine soon." Deaton confirmed, casually.

"How can you talk about this like it's ok?! She's dead and it's our fault!" Derek yelled. He stared at the young girl who had been like a sister to him. She looked so broken in the state she was in.

"Weren't you listening when she explained everything about her past?" Deaton asked with an annoyed tone. "This isn't the first time this has happened to her. But when she wakes up she will be incredibly weak. She hasn't used her powers like that in some time. Take her to your house. We have more pressing issues to worry about right now and we need a secure location. Call Peter. Unfortunately, we're going to need his help."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. How could he just brush this off like it was nothing? The girl just died helping them and they're supposed to think it's normal?

"Go! Now!" Deaton yelled.

That was all the group needed to hear to make them spring them into action. Derek gathered Emily's broken body into his arms as Isaac redressed. They ran out of the clinic and jumped into Stiles' jeep. Derek held Emily close to him as Stiles drove like a madman through the woods. Scott had called Peter and told them to meet at the old Hale house. They would need the space to plan out how to break into the bank.

When they arrived at the house, Derek carried Emily's body inside and laid her on the old couch. The bottom of her shirt rose up a little, exposing a sliver of skin. Everyone's eyes flickered to the bare flesh, noticing small white lines etched into it. Derek recognized the scar, but noticed something strange. Scott, Isaac, and Stiles watched as Derek slid her shirt up a little more to expose the scar that formed a tight spiral that reached from her hip to the bottom of her ribs. The outermost ring of the scar was raw and fresh, as if it had just been burned into her skin.

"Oh, my God. What the hell is that?" Stiles exclaimed.

"I have no idea." Derek muttered. They all looked at each other. What else about this girl did she keep hidden?

"So how are we going to get Boyd out of the bank?" Derek asked. He eyed the Emily who was still unconscious on his couch. It had been an hour and she still hadn't woken up.

"You mean Boyd and Erica." Scott corrected.

"Erica is dead, Scott. Isaac said it himself." Derek challenged.

"We don't know that."

"Regardless, you have to be smart about this, Derek. You can't just go storming in. You need to get blue prints, records, anything that will help." Peter reasoned.

"If Isaac got in, then so can we." Derek argued.

"We need a plan." Scott said.

"How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than twenty-four hours?" Derek asked.

"Uh, I think somebody already did." Stiles answered, showing his phone and reading the article. "Beacon Hills First National closes its doors three months after bank robbery. It doesn't say how it was robbed, but it shouldn't take long to figure out."

"How long?" Derek demanded.

"It's the internet, Derek." Stiles scoffed. Derek raised his eyebrows. "Minutes."

"Fine then you and Scott go find out anything you can that can help us." Derek ordered.

"But what about…" Scott questioned.

"We'll watch her. I don't think she's waking up anytime soon." Derek said, casting a sad look in Emily's direction. "We'll just have to wait."

_Everything was dark. Everything was cold. She tried to move, but she was frozen. She felt like she was paralyzed. She felt helpless. She tried to will herself to move, but she couldn't even wiggle her fingers. The darkness was smothering her. Suffocating her. She wanted to open her eyes, and return to reality, but she couldn't. _

_ She was trapped. And there was nothing she could do about it._

Everyone was gathered in the old Hale house the next evening while going over a plan to break into the bank. Emily was still lying motionless on the couch. The group was starting to get extremely worried that she hadn't woken up yet. But when Derek called Deaton to express this, he assured him that she would be fine.

Stiles was explaining how the bank robbers had gotten into the vault years prior. He and Derek were crouched over a table examining the blueprints of the bank. There was a faint groaning coming from behind them. They all whirled around to see Emily thrashing on the couch. They ran to her side in time to see her eyes fly open and transform into their silver form. She was gasping for breath so rapidly, Derek thought she would pass out.

"Just breathe. You're safe now." he soothed.

Emily turned her attention to him before looking around at her surroundings. She thought she was going to be sick. She had made a vow to herself long ago to never set foot in the house again.

"Why did you bring me here?!" she screamed. She tried to sit up only for the world to tilt around her. She swayed on the couch while eight hands shot out to steady her. "Get off me" she slurred.

"Just calm down. You shouldn't be moving this much. You need to get your strength back." Derek reasoned.

"No. I need to get out. I need to!"

Stiles tried to grab her shoulders and pin her back to the couch. Emily's hand shot out and sent a blast of energy into his chest. He flew backwards and crashed into a table. He and the shattered pieces collapsed onto the ground.

Emily took the momentary distraction to channel the remainder of her energy to get out of the house. As the werewolves turned their attention away from Stiles who was clambering to his feet, they found the couch empty.

"Emily?" Scott called.

"Where could she have gone?" Isaac questioned.

"What the hell is up with this chick?" complained Stiles.

There was a thump outside the house. Stiles, Scott, Derek, and Isaac ran to the door in time to see Emily trying to stand up, only to fall weakly back to her hands and knees. They ran out and surrounded her.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Derek.

"How dare you take me into that house again, Derek." she accused. Her face held a mix of rage and unbearable hurt, but her eyes remained cold.

"I didn't even think…" Derek began, only to be cut off by Emily.

"Exactly. You didn't think. Just like you didn't think eight years ago." She spat. Derek retracted at her words, hurt flashing in his eyes before he turned away.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. With that, she was gone. Derek turned back to see the empty spot she had just filled.

"What in the Holy Hell is going on?" Stiles asked, rubbing his head.

"Right now, we need to stick to the plan. Don't worry about her. We'll find her later. Emily isn't our priority right now." Peter reasoned.

"Shut up" the werewolves and Stiles chorused at him.

"Seriously. You guys need to see the big picture right now. Derek, you and Scott need to go to the bank to get Boyd and Erica. Stiles and I will try to find her. With the state she's in, she couldn't have gotten far." Peter argued.

"What about me?" asked Isaac.

"You died today, champ. Go home and take a nap." Said Peter.

"I'm fine."

"He's right, Isaac. With the past couple of days you've had, you aren't as strong as you could be. Scott and I can handle it alone." Derek said, then he turned his attention to Peter and Stiles. "Find her."

Derek and Scott had left to go to the bank and Isaac went back to Derek's loft. Peter and Stiles started to scour the woods for Emily. They didn't have to search for long before they found a body crumpled on the ground. Stiles rushed to her side and turned her on her back. Again, her shirt rode up a little to expose the old and new scar. Stiles traced it lightly with his fingertips.

"Why do you care so much about her? A day ago you couldn't stand her."

"I don't. I mean I do. No but not like that. Well no… I don't know. All I know is that I feel bad this happened to her. She doesn't deserve what she's been through these past couple of days because of us."

"Listen, kid. I've known Emily for a long time. Granted I didn't know all of this about her, but I know she's not the kind of girl who likes to be pitied. She a tough girl and she can fend for herself."

"Yeah but she's still a girl who's been lonely for centuries. Sometimes a little pity can be ok."

He gently gathered her in his arms and lifted her up. She had been out cold, but with the sudden motion she started to come to and she opened her eyes.

"Sorry I knocked you on your ass" she mumbled with a sad smile on her face. She was slowly starting to lose consciousness again.

"It's ok, but I may return the favor one day" Stiles told her with a wink. "Hey you have to stay awake."

Stiles started to carry her towards the house when she started to panic. She squirmed in his arms and he had to keep a tight grasp so he wouldn't drop her.

"I'm not going back in that house. If you take me in there so help me Stiles I will knock your ass into next week." She threatened.

"Ok, ok, we'll go to Derek's loft. Peter, go get the blueprints and records. Emily, stay awake!" Stiles placed Emily in the backseat of his Jeep before climbing into the driver's seat. She was already starting to drift back into unconsciousness.

When she woke up she was lying on a couch in Derek's loft. Stiles was pacing around the room while Peter was leisurely lounging on the staircase. Isaac was sitting at the table, staring out the window.

"Where's Scott and Derek?" she asked drowsily.

"They went to the bank to rescue Boyd and Erica."

"What? They'll need my help. I have to go…" she said as she jumped up off the couch.

"Hey in the past two days you died, came back to life – which I still don't get by the way – and teleportation-ed yourself into a semi-coma. You're not going anywhere! So just sit your ass back on that couch and take a breath."

"Pushy much? Seriously Stiles, I'm not a weak little girl. I have powers, and I'm pretty much as close to immortal as you can get. I can defend myself."

"Yeah I remember those powers. But right now can we just leave the werewolf business to the hairy, growly guys? I get that you're a tough cookie but right now you're not quite up to par."

"Trust me, babe." Isaac intervened. "I know how it feels to be benched right now."

"And I practically spend my entire life on the bench. So until we know more about what is going on just take a break." Stiles begged.

All she did was raise her eyebrows at him, but she complied. Not that she would ever admit it out loud, but she did feel worn down. And she wouldn't admit that it felt kind of nice to have someone worry about her for a change. But she wasn't one to sit by while other people's lives were at stake.

"Fine but only until we find out what's going on. First sign that things have gone from bad to worse, I'm gone."

Emily arranged herself into a comfortable position on the couch while Stiles continued to pace the room. She could feel his anxiety and she knew he was concentrating on figuring out what was going on. She watched him bite his ring fingernail as he muttered to himself. Every once in a while he and Peter would quip a little, until the situation took a serious turn. Peter and Stiles had realized that the vault walls didn't allow the moonlight to penetrate the vault, so the trapped werewolves hadn't been able to change for two months.

"Scott!" Stiles yelled into his phone. He looked up at Emily in horror as the sounds of fighting werewolves could be heard from the other end of phone.

"Emily, don't…"

"I'm sorry, Stiles. I have to."

And with that, her eyes turned silver and she disappeared from where she sat. Stiles was left staring to where she had just been a second ago, wondering how things could get any worse.


	4. Fireflies

_**A/N – Sorry for the lack of update…but Holy Hell what about Motel California huh? Anywho, I've been waiting to update until I see how the story enfolds to see if my additions will still work. But without further delay…**_

_**I tweaked a few details about the episode so I could make it unique for my story but it will still follow most of the episode. I hope you guys like it and if you do please REVIEW! It makes me feel happy **___

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own TW. So sad.**_

Emily appeared outside of the bank. She had followed her instincts when she sensed Scott and Derek there. She peered inside a huge hole to see 4 werewolves fighting. She hurried inside and crossed the circle of mountain ash. Seeing the line, she immediately understood what was going on. In front of her, she saw her best friend fighting Derek and Boyd pinning Scott against the wall, his claws buried deep into his stomach.

"Cora! Stop!" she screamed, her voice sounding supernatural and foreign and her eyes turning to their melted silver color. Cora froze with her arm in the air, mid-strike. She turned to look at Emily, and for a brief moment, her eyes faded back to her normal color.

"Emmy?" Cora whispered before the wolf took control again. "Get. Out."

During this brief interaction between Emily and Cora, Derek got up and pulled Boyd off of Scott and threw him away from where they stood. Emily started to turn to defend herself, but Boyd moved faster. His claws tore through her shirt and flesh. She grunted and fell to her knees as she heard Derek yell to Allison not to break the seal.

Suddenly, both the rabid werewolves disappeared through the door as Emily stayed on her hands and knees taking deep breaths to block out the searing pain that spread across her back. With blurred vision, she saw Derek and Scott approach Allison as Derek grabbed her roughly.

"Don't touch her!" Scott shouted protectively.

"What were you thinking?" Derek ignored Scott.

"I had to do something. They would have killed you both and _her_" she spat defensively.

"She saved our lives." Scott reasoned with Derek.

"Yeah? And what do you think they're gonna do out there? Do you have any idea what you just set free?" Derek roared.

"You want to blame me!" Allison cried out. "Well, I am not the one turning teenagers into killers."

"No, no that's just the rest of your family." Derek shot back.

"I've made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault." Allison said, defensively.

"And what about your mother?" Derek asked.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked. "Scott, what does he mean?"

Annoyed with the raging tension between the trio, Emily struggled to her feet and slowly walked towards Scott, Derek, and Allison.

"Not to break up this little love fest, but we just let two very bloodthirsty werewolves loose in the city and we should probably do something about that…" she muttered. Derek spun towards her and pushed her against the wall, glaring down at her with murder in his eyes.

"And you. You knew Cora was alive, didn't you?!" he spat at her while shoving her harder against the wall. "DIDN'T YOU!"

"Of course I did, you idiot. I'm the one who pulled her from the fire and brought her back to life. I thought she would have found you after that." She whispered, genuinely confused at his lack of knowledge. She studied his face as hurt flashed behind his eyes before they turned cold once more.

"What do you mean, you saved her?" he asked.

"Like earlier with Isaac. I gave her life." She said simply. "I know I have a lot to explain but this honestly is not the time. You need to find them before they kill somebody!"

As her words registered, Derek released his hold and she slumped down the wall a bit in pain. He spared her one last glance before turning his attention to Scott.

"She's right." He relented. "We do need to find them. Call Isaac. We'll need his help. You both should go home. Tonight's not the night to be wandering around."

Allison stared at him with hatred before turning on her heal and storming out. Emily let out a small chuckle that soon turned into a wince when she felt her back being jolted.

"She is really starting to get on my nerves. You boys go do your thing. I'm going to go get cleaned up. But if you need me, I'll know." She slowly started to walk away, as Derek's and Scott's eyes both landed on her torn back.

"What do you mean you'll - " Scott began.

"Trust me, I'll know." She said simply over her shoulder. They watched her walk away, swaying slightly at some points, before she completely disappeared into the shadows.

"Let's go." Derek commanded as they ran out the hole in the vault, headed in the opposite direction.

Emily wasn't sure how long she had been walking, but to her, it felt like hours. She was on the verge of collapsing from the pain in her back, but she knew she had to get to the clinic before she could rest. If she sat for even a second, she knew she wouldn't get back up for a long time. She just hoped Alan would be working late and would still be there.

Finally, she had the clinic in her sights and saw a figure starting to lock the front door. She took a few more steps towards him before her knees started to shake.

"Alan!" she shouted. His head whipped up as he locked eyes with her before he ran over to her.

"Oh, Emily. What happened?" he whispered as he slung her arm over his shoulders and grabbed hold of her waist. She hissed in pain as his arm pressed against her wounds, but she didn't complain.

"Oh you know, just your average moon-crazed werewolves who have been locked up for months and have turned rabid." She said sarcastically through gritted teeth. They made their way through the clinic to the back room where he helped her up onto the cold, metal table.

"Lay on your stomach and I'll see what I can do." He said, gently. Slowly, she pressed her front against the table, letting her muscles relax. She could feel him pulling away the remainder of her shredded shirt and his eyes examining her torn back.

"My God." He muttered. "You know I didn't mean for something like this to happen."

"Well you _did_ thrust me into the middle of a werewolf war" she hissed as he started to clean the deep gashes. "Just get it over with. I've had worse."

Deaton continued to clean her wounds and started to stitch her up. While he did this, Emily faded into a haze and remembered what she said to Derek. She had saved Cora, but she didn't understand why she hadn't gone back to him afterwards. Why had she waited almost 10 years to reunite with her brother? It didn't make sense. But then again, nothing in her life really made sense. She could feel her eyelids begin to feel heavy and her mind began to swim from the extreme blood loss. Then, everything simply faded away.

_She could feel the heat before she could see the flames. But she kept running towards it; towards the few people she chose to care about. She knew she would be too late, but she kept running. Then she saw it. The house was completely engulfed in fire. _

"_NO!" she screamed as she saw hands banging on a window that led to the basement. She ran over, feeling the white hot flames lick her skin. But she didn't care about the fire. The instinct to protect burned inside her hotter than any fire could. _

_She mustered all her power and threw a fist into the wall right above the window. Debris crumbled down around her and the window shattered. She jumped into the hole and looked around the room. Almost immediately the smoke attacked her lungs and she started to choke. She looked around with stinging eyes looking for any sign of life. She scanned the room and saw a body crumpled on the floor._

"_Cora" she whispered. She crawled over to her best friend and turned her over. She knew she had to get them out of the house before it was too late for either of them. She lugged Cora up into a standing position and draped her arm around her shoulder._

_She struggled over to the hole in the wall and used random objects to climb up to the fresh air. She hauled Cora out into safety and dragged her body to a safe distance away from the burning house._

"_Come on, Cor. You can't do this to me. You're my best friend. I finally found people I care about and this happens. But you're not going to die. You can't." she yelled at her unresponsive best friend._

_ Suddenly, she felt an overwhelming feeling deep inside her. She felt a warmth travel through her entire being and her chest started to glow. She had no idea what was happening, but her instincts took over and she placed her own hands over Cora's heart. The light traveled down her arms and through her hands. Just as the light was absorbed into Cora's chest, she felt every ounce of life drain from her body. The last thing she saw before she fell into a cold, dark place was Cora's eyes flying open and fill with tears._

_ Then, she was gone._

"What is she dreaming about?" Stiles asked as he watched Emily's body writhe on the table. She had been mumbling out incoherent sentences as she recalled the awful memory from her subconscious.

"Her past." Deaton simply replied.

After a few more moments of thrashing back and forth on the table, Emily's eyes snapped open and revealed their supernatural color. She gasped and sat up and tried to slow her breathing, but she was still panting. She looked around the room and saw Deaton gazing knowingly at her while Stiles stared at her with confusion.

"What?" she asked him as he continued to stare. She then realized that she still didn't have a shirt on, leaving her in only a bra and revealing both her spiral scar and the heavy bandages on her back from the attack.

"What happened to you?" he whispered under his breath. He then shook his head and remembered the reason he came to find her. "Uhh…never mind. Derek, Scott, and Isaac need help. They're having trouble reigning in Cora and Boyd and could use a hand. But if you're not up to it - "

"Oh give me a break. This is not even close to the worst I've ever experienced." She said in an annoyed tone. She jumped down from the table with a slight wince, but covered it up quickly. She was getting annoyed with everyone watching her with a wary eye as if she would break.

"Crap." She muttered looking down and her bare upper half. She looked at the table and saw her bloodied, shredded top which was more of a pile of fabric than a shirt. "Stiles, take off your hoodie and give it to me." She commanded.

"But this is one of my favorite ones." He complained. She shot him a single look and he was quickly stripping the article of clothing off and handed it to her. "Fine. But if you ruin it, I'll kill you."

"Well that totally makes me shake in my boots." She smirked.

"Oh…right. Well, you know what I mean." He mumbled. As she zipped the hoodie up, they made their way towards Stiles' jeep. They sped through the night towards the school, and he risked shooting a glance her way.

"So, uh what were you dreaming about?" he asked hesitantly. He noticed Emily stiffen but quickly relax and wipe her face clean of emotion.

"Why do you think I was dreaming about something?" she deflected.

"Well you looked like you were dreaming about something unpleasant and I just thought…" he started.

"I want to get one thing straight. My past is off limits to everyone. It's not something I talk about, especially to people I've only known for a few days who have already almost/have gotten me killed a couple times. So as far as you are concerned, I was dreaming about unicorns and rainbows. Got it?" she warned. She didn't get the result she wanted, though. She glared at him as he let out a snort and smirked in her direction. "_What?_" she hissed.

"Nothing. It's just that you seem a little too badass for rainbows and unicorns, that's all." He teased. He gave her a genuine smile and she actually returned it.

"You better watch yourself, Stilinski." She winked. She looked back out the windshield and saw the school rapidly approaching. The wheels squealed as the car halted to a stop. Emily hopped out of the car and sent a wary look towards the ominous looking school. She looked back to where Stiles still sat in the driver's seat, looking at her with a worried look.

"Wipe that look off your face, killer. It's not cute on you." She said with a smirk. "I'll see you soon."

"I'll be right here." With that, she slammed the door and ran towards the school.

She closed her eyes and calmed her mind. She focused on sensing the werewolves, then ran in the direction of the stairs. She quickly climbed down them as she made her way towards the boiler room. She could see Scott crouched against the wall as he listened to the sounds of werewolves fighting behind the heavy door.

"Scott! What's going on? Where are Isaac and Derek?!" She yelled as he gave her a confused look.

"Emily? What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?" he asked.

"Stiles." She said simply. "Now where are they?!"

"Isaac is outside and Derek…" he trailed off as he looked at the door.

"He's in there alone with them?!" she screamed. She started towards the door only to be apprehended by Scott.

"No, Emily! He's made his choice!" he yelled. He pinned her arms down as she struggled against him.

"Let. Me. Go!" she yelled as her eyes turned and a blast of energy sent him into the wall. She looked at the door and concentrated her powers to blast the door open.

She ran inside to see Derek standing in between Boyd and Cora, holding each back with one hand. They had been taking turns ripping his torso to shreds when they were startled by the explosion. Derek looked up at her with anger in his eyes.

"What have you done?!" he yelled at her as the rabid werewolves lunged towards her and the opening. She sent a blast of energy towards them and knocked them to the ground. They were quick to get back up, but Derek grabbed Boyd around the neck and pinned him to the ground.

"Cora!" Emily screamed with her supernatural voice. "Stop. Now!"

Cora paused for a moment before lunging again at her friend just as Emily spun and kicked Cora across her face. Cora's claws caught the back of Stile's hoodie, and tore the fabric slightly. She used her powers to pin Cora's wrists against the ground.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps running down the stairs and Isaac's voice informing them that the sun was coming up. She looked at the window and saw the sky start to bleed as the sun rose. Relief filled her body as she looked back down to Cora as her eyes faded back to their normal color.

"I'm sorry" Cora barely whispered before she blacked out. She looked over her shoulder to see Derek stand over an unconscious Boyd and turn his attention towards her. His eyes fell upon her back and they hardened.

"You shouldn't have come. You risked everything." He spat at her.

"Yeah? And what would have happened if I hadn't showed up, Derek? You would have died. This whole suicidal sacrifice thing was idiotic and ridiculous." She countered. They stared at each other with hate in their eyes before he spoke again.

"You're one to talk. You're hurt and you show up here to be the hero of the day. It's pathetic." He growled, gesturing to her bandaged back that was starting to soak with blood again due to exertion.

"Don't you dare. You lost the ability to act like the big brother 10 years ago when you royally screwed up. Your concern means absolutely nothing to me."

"Then how about you explain what happened 10 years ago and why my little sister is suddenly alive?! How about that?!" he screamed at her, closing the distance between them and getting right in her face. Isaac and Scott stood nervously a few feet away from them, wary about how the argument is quickly escalating.

"That is between _you_ and _your _sister seeing as how when I woke up after saving her ass I was in the middle of nowhere on the side of the road. Explain that to me. Why was it that I died for her and I woke up abandoned and unwanted." She spat back at him, never backing down from his threatening exterior.

Confusion flashed across his face before it hardened into his cold mask once again, assuming she was lying. He stared into her eyes as she scoffed at him.

"Fine. Don't believe me. We don't even have to be near each other anymore. I'll track Deucalion by myself and kill him. After that, I'll disappear and be out of your life for good." And with that, she turned on her heel and stormed towards the door.

Isaac and Scott quickly separated to form a path for her as she blew past them towards the door. When she opened it, she threw it so hard with her powers that it snapped right off of its hinges. She didn't even pause to examine the damage. She just ran.

Emily burst through the front doors and never stopped running. Stiles was sitting in his jeep playing with the radio when he saw her fly down the road away from the school. He got out of the car and started after her. He ran harder than he ever had in his life, and after a while, she luckily started to run out of steam.

Finally, he caught up to her and stood in front of her panting figure. She looked up at him with crazed eyes as she caught her breath.

"What happened, Emily? What's wrong?" He asked through his own pants.

"Noth-nothing. It doesn't matter. Nothing really matters." She mumbled as she brushed past him. He jogged to catch back up to her and grabbed her wrist. Reflexively, she grabbed him and thrust him against a tree.

"You know, if you keep manhandling me like this, I'm going to have to hand over my man card" he said with a pout. "Now you wouldn't want that, would you?" A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she let him go.

"There is a distinct possibility that your hoodie got a little torn up…" she muttered.

He let out an exaggerated gasp and spun her around to examine his beloved hoodie. But his eyes fell upon the bloodied bandages instead.

"Looks like something else got a little torn up." He mumbled under his breath. "Come on. Let me take you home."

She looked into his eyes, searching for a hint of pity. There was none there. No sympathy, no thinking that she was weak or pathetic. There was just a genuine kindness that shone behind his deep brown eyes.

"Why do you care so much? I can walk home. Really it's no trouble."

"Trust me. I know how it feels to be underestimated. It royally sucks. But sometimes, all you need is a friend who understands." He said with a small smile.

And with that, they walked side by side back to the jeep, with a new connection slowly forming between the two underdogs.


	5. Unleashed

_ The brakes of Stiles' jeep groaned as the tank came to a stop in front of Emily's house that had been in her family for generations. She chuckled slightly as she was jolted back into her seat._

"_You know, one of these days this thing is gonna give up on you." She said with a small smile._

"_You'd be surprised how long things last when you're loyal to them. She's been through a lot these past few years but she is still kickin'" he said with a knowing grin. Neither of them missed the double meaning in his words._

"_To be honest with you, I've never had many friends. It's just too hard to let them go when something happens or when they grow old and I'm still a teenager. After a while, it was just too painful so I pushed everyone away and spent all of my time tracking Deucalion, but he was always a step ahead of me. Until now."_

"_Well, hopefully that will all end soon and you can start your new life."_

"_Yeah. But I can't help but feel like he wanted me to find him. To challenge him. Like it's all part of his plan. That's why I have to be on guard even more."_

"_But now you have us. There's no reason you have to do this alone." He said sincerely._

"_Well after tonight I don't think Derek will be willing to help me at all." She sighed._

"_Then screw Derek. I never liked the guy much anyway. You still have me, Lydia, Scott, Isaac…hell even Allison. You got sucked into our problems, so we will protect you."_

"_That's exactly it! I don't need to be protected! I'm the one who is supposed to protect people!" she said, exasperated._

"_But that's not how it should have to be." He whispered._

_ She found herself looking into his eyes. There were those sincere eyes again that seemed to look past all her bull and see what she was hiding deep down. The need for someone to actually care. And it scared her – more than anything she had ever faced in her life._

"_I need to go. Uh you know…for everything." She quickly scurried out of the jeep and up the front walk._

"_You're welcome" he whispered to the empty car as he watched to make sure she made it in the door before pulling away from the curb and heading home._

"Emily? Emily? Emily!" Coach yelled before blowing his beloved whistle right next to her ear, causing her to jolt up from where she sat at her desk. She was still exhausted from their all-nighter and regretted her decision to enroll herself in school. All she wanted was to keep an eye on the evil, simultaneous twins and see if she can get any information about Deucalion. But it would have been nice to take a day off and recover from the night before.

"Sorry, Coach." She mumbled.

"Yeah well you see, I don't really care if you learn anything in this class. But apparently this fine institution that holds your delinquent butts frowns down upon its students sleeping in class. And on your first day too! You're not off to a good start. Detention." He ordered before going back up to the front of the room.

She looked next to her and saw Stiles staring at her. She sat up and winced when her back was moved.

"_You okay?"_ he mouthed to her.

"_Dandy." _She mouthed back, sarcastically.

She looked back up to the board where Coach continued to drone on about something she had no interest in. She doodled in her notebook to make it look like she was taking notes, but could give a rat's ass about what he was saying.

She kept thinking back to the argument she had with Derek. They still hadn't spoken, and she had a feeling they wouldn't for a long time. Things were said in the heat of the moment, but she truly didn't think she regretted anything she said. He needed a reality check, and she chose to give it to him.

Stiles had just finished telling her about the cross country team's morning practice and how the twins from hell tried to mess with Isaac. She was still pretty steamed and looked over to where they were sitting, slightly in front of her. She gave a wicked smirk and reached up and scratched her nose.

Suddenly, both the twin's chairs collapsed under them, causing them to collapse to the ground and smack heads. The entire class erupted in laughter as they stood up and turned to glare at her. She grinned at them and gave them a taunting wave and a wink.

"I guess they really do do everything together, after all." She chuckled.

"Did you do that?" Stiles asked as he leaned close to her.

She gave the slightest nod and a huge smile spread across his face. He gave her a small high five under the desk and sat back enjoying the show. They started towards her with murder in their eyes, but she merely raised her eyebrows and smirked. They both let out an audible growl, but were intersected by Coach.

"Twins…Andrew and the other one…come sit up here until we can get somebody in here to fix that. Come on people, relax." Coach ordered.

They reluctantly obeyed, but not before shooting daggers at Emily once again. She let out a small laugh and waited for the rest of class to finish.

After class, Emily stood by her locker getting her books for her next dreaded class. She felt somebody come up next to her, and when she looked, there was one of the twins. She knew if one was there, the other wasn't far away. The twin smirked at her as he got into her face.

"So, about what happened in class today," he said threateningly while taking a step forward, "I think you better watch yourself."

"Oh? And what happens if I don't?" she taunted.

She heard her locker slam behind her and she glanced over her shoulder to see Twin #2 leaning against the lockers. #1 took another step forward, forcing her up against the other.

"Well, then we'll just have to tear you apart." #2 growled.

Suddenly, the presence behind her was ripped away as Isaac practically threw the twin a yard back. The other started to take a step forward, but Isaac's towering height seemed to make him think twice. Instead, he walked around them to his brother before they both stormed off down the hall.

"You good?" Isaac asked simply.

"I could have handled it myself." She muttered.

"Yeah, well…you didn't have to. I'll see you around. Try to stay out of trouble." He said with a small smile. Except he looked pretty pissed about the twins. She figured he was still pretty steamed about what had happened before, too.

"Isaac…" she called after him. He glanced over his shoulder at her, waiting. "Uh, well. You know."

"Yeah. No problem." He said, amused.

She smiled after him before turning to go to her next class. She figured if she was stuck going to school, she might as well play her part to avoid any other issues and detentions. She inwardly groaned as she remembered that she had to go to detention later, so she quickly hurried to her next class to avoid more trouble.

Emily walked into class just before the bell rang. She saw Scott sitting behind Isaac while he was whispering something to the taller werewolf. She took a seat next to Scott and heard the tail-end of the lecture.

"They're here for a reason. Give me a chance to figure it out before you do anything." Scott pleaded, but Isaac just stared straight ahead with a hard, cold expression on his face. Emily felt a sudden rage and looked at Isaac. Because of her empathy, she felt the hatred that he felt for the alpha twins.

Their teacher walked in and Emily immediately got a bad vibe from the guy. She had heard Stiles complain that he was a dick, and now she could see why. He glared around the room at his students, pausing briefly on Emily before he spoke.

"Since inertia is a subject which you all know plenty about, why don't we start with momentum? Danny, what do we know about momentum?" Harris asked as Emily looked over to the student he was addressing. She recognized him as a player on the lacrosse team, but she had never really talked to him.

"It's the product of mass and velocity. The more massive something is, the faster it's going." He recited.

Suddenly, Isaac startled the class by shooting his hand up with urgency. Harris glanced at him with raised eyebrows.

"Mr. Harris can I use the bathroom, please?" He asked. Harris nodded and motioned to the door. Isaac quickly got out of his seat and anxiously made his way out the door.

"I have to go to the bathroom too." Scott automatically stood up.

"One at a time." Harris demanded.

"But I-I really have to go. Like medical emergency have to go." He told him as he did a little dance. Suddenly, Emily sensed not just Isaac out in the hallway, but two other presences.

"Mr. McCall, if your bladder suddenly exploded and urine began to pour from every orifice on your body, I would still respond 'One at a time'," He told him with a dead tone. "Is that enough hyperbole for you or would you me to come up with something more vivid?" She rolled her eyes.

"No, no that's...pretty good." He sat back down with a sigh.

A few moments later they all heard banging and everyone jumped up out their seats and ran out the door with Harris. They saw Ethan bloodied on the floor in front of where. A figure rounded the corner down the hall, and Emily knew it was Twin #2

"Are you alright?" Danny asked the other twin with worry and sincerity.

"He just came at me…" the twin claimed with an innocent look upon his bloody face.

"Isaac, what the hell did you do?" Harris asked in shock. Isaac just looked at everyone with pleading eyes.

Scott glared at Isaac, obviously believing that Isaac attacked the twin. But Emily was overcome with an overwhelming sense of confusion and innocence. She looked Isaac in the eye, and she could see him silently begging her to believe him. She knew he didn't touch the twin. She believed him.

Emily sat at the table in the classroom with the rest of her fellow 'delinquents.' Allison sat at the table behind her. Isaac appeared in the doorway and scanned the room. His eyes fell upon Emily and gave her a small smile as he walked over. He shot Allison a glare before he took the seat next to Emily and gave her a small nudge with his elbow.

Harris stood at the front of the room with his hands held behind his back. He glared at each student in the room before he delegated chores to his detention attendants.

"The two of you will wash all the boards in this hall," he pointed to the two students in front of him and continued on. "Re-shelving books in the library," he soon made his way towards Isaac, Emily, and Allison. Isaac impatiently tapped his pen against the table, his eyes in full attention at the teacher. "Restocking the janitor's closet."

Isaac gave a smile to Emily before it disappeared as he turned his head to meet Allison's eyes. His face fell since she was the last person he wanted to be with at the moment. Allison had the same reaction, her pen slipped through her fingers and clanked on the table. Allison looked away and cursed mentally as her detention had now just become incredibly awkward.

"Um," Isaac clears his throat as he got up from his seat and approached the teacher. "Mr. Harris, um, Emily is fine, but does it _have_ to be with Allison, too?"

The science teacher felt a smirk come on his face.

"Now that I know you prefer not to…" his eyes went passed Isaac and fell upon Allison before returning to the young boy, "Yes. You have to be with her."

Isaac groaned inside. He felt a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Allison was the one person he didn't even want to look at, let alone work with her. He let his eyes fall to Emily, and she sent him a reassuring smile which he returned.

"Great…"

The trio walked down the hall carrying loads of cleaning supplies to the custodian's closet. Isaac followed Emily and Allison as he pushed the dolly full of boxes. Emily smiled to herself as she felt the awkward tension between Isaac and Allison. From her few encounters with the girl, Emily wasn't too fond of her, so it was amusing that Allison was on off terms with Emily's new…friend.

Isaac, Allison, and Emily squeezed into the small closet together, but it was a tight fit. They kept awkwardly bumping into each other as they tried to put the supplies away. They would all steal glances at each other, then look away quickly when the others would notice.

It was becoming increasingly apparent to Emily that Isaac was very anxious. He kept looking around the room and his breathing was a bit shallow. There was a wild look in his eyes as if he felt trapped.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, genuinely concerned about his sudden change in attitude.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just not a big fan of small spaces." He mumbled, eyeing the tiny room once more.

"Can I ask you a question?" Allison said suddenly. Her question was directed towards Isaac, who pursed his lips and glanced at her.

"Do you have to?" he asked in a harsh tone. His brash response surprised both girls, but Emily kept her mouth shut.

"I guess not," Allison said, then added with a smile, "but I'm going to ask anyway. Did you tell anyone that I was at school the other night?" She asked him. Emily was shocked when she heard Allison was also there that night, but since she got there at the end, she must have just missed her.

"Was I supposed to?" His eyes glanced at her briefly before returning to what he was doing.

"It would make me really happy if you didn't" she whispered.

"Yeah, well," he snorted at her pathetic response. "You being happy isn't a big priority of mine, since you stabbed me…" he pushed some paper towels onto the shelf with excessive force, "twenty times. With knives." At this, Emily's eyebrows shot up. She was starting to dislike this girl even more. She had no clue what she was capable of, but she knew she had to keep a wary eye on her.

"They were actually Chinese ring daggers, but-" she said with a smile.

"Was that…was that an apology?" Isaac asked her with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Would you accept an apology?" Isaac started to turn towards her, but before he could answer her, the door slammed shut.

The loud noised caused the three to jump as the lights went out before the emergency lights kicked on. Isaac's anxiety increased immediately as he had a genuinely scared look on his face. He rushed towards the door and tried the doorknob, but it wouldn't open.

Isaac openly began to panic as sweat started to drip down his face and he started to breathe heavily. The small place was bringing back dark memories that he always tried to keep buried deep within him.

"Maybe it locked from the outside," Allison said as eyed Isaac nervously.

"No, there's something against it," he muttered under his breath. Isaac's heart started to race and his eyes looked crazed. He took off his sweater and threw it to the ground before trying to open the door again. He was pacing slightly, muttering incoherently to himself.

"Isaac," Emily said in a soft tone as she placed a hand lightly on his arm. She stood in front of him so he could see her approach and wouldn't spook him. She felt like she was trying to tame a wild animal, and in a way, she was.

When her hand made contact with her skin, she gasped and was thrown into his mind and memories. She could feel his pain, see the inside of the freezer, and experience the lack of oxygen. She came back out of the vision and stared into his eyes. For a moment, they held a confused look, but quickly were overcome with fear once again. He jerked away before going back to the door.

He started to knock on the door, which quickly turned to desperate banging. He wished someone would happen to be walking by outside, but nobody came to their rescue. Soon, the banging turned to frantic punching as he started shaking. He needed to get out. He could feel himself starting to lose control.

"Come on, come on, come on…"

"Isaac!" Allison screamed, but it only made him feel more frantic. He needed her to stop talking to him because it was only making him panic more. He could sense her fear, and it was only feeding into his own. But then a soft voice found his ears, and that voice belonged to Emily.

"Isaac," she soothed, "I need you to listen to me. Isaac you are not in your house. You're at school. You're with me – remember? Emily? You stopped the twins from bothering me this morning. We're…friends. You said it yourself. You aren't trapped in the freezer. We're in detention. You're safe." She whispered to him.

He was starting to calm down while he listened to her. When he turned, he was still shaking but his eyes were a bit more focused. He looked at her and his face softened slightly. When he looked past her, though, he saw that Allison was still freaking out. Her fear led him to start to panic once again. He turned back to the door and continued to punch at it in an attempt to escape.

He had to get out. He just had to.

"Isaac you need to relax. Come on just calm down!" Allison said shrilly.

"He was starting to before you freaked him out again. Just back off and let me handle this." Emily snapped at the other girl.

The girls didn't notice that while they were bickering Isaac put his hands over his ears to block them out. Allison ignored Emily and brushed past her and got a little too close to Isaac. She reached out and tried to turn him around, but he shook her off. She tried again, but when he turned sharply towards them, his face was completely wolfed out.

Allison hurried back as Isaac advanced on her. She tried talking to him again, but he just swatted her aside. She hit the wall roughly slid down to the ground. She sat where she fell and watched Isaac approach Emily with fear in her eyes. But Emily stood her ground at the advancing werewolf, even when he grabbed her wrists roughly. She could feel his claws sink into her forearms and she winced slightly.

"Isaac" she said with a stern tone. "Isaac, you need to calm down right now. You are completely out of control and you are going to do something you regret. Come on, you don't want to hurt me. We're friends, remember? We're friends. Please." The last word came out as a whisper as she looked deep in his eyes.

Slowly, his eyes returned to their normal color and his fangs retracted. He looked down to where he still held her arms and quickly pulled his hands away. He looked back at her with guilt written all over his face.

"Emily, I - " he began, when the door was suddenly ripped off of its hinges and Isaac was thrown out of the room. The sudden threat caused the wolf to take control once again. Emily rushed out to see Scott pinning Isaac to the ground. He struggled under Scott as he snapped viciously at his face. He looked crazed once again, as he tried to break free of Scott's hold.

"_Isaac_!" Scott roared with a voice that rivaled an alpha's. Suddenly, Isaac stopped struggling and his face returned to normal. Scott backed off to give him some room as Isaac shot away from him and huddled against the wall.

"I'm okay," Allison said to Scott as Emily rolled her eyes. "I'm fine."

It was obvious that Scott was pissed as he gave her a quick once over before turning back to Isaac. As his eyes passed Emily, they immediately found the bloodied claw marks that marred her forearms. She simply waved a hand in the air letting him know it wasn't a big deal.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…I didn't meant to do that," Isaac stuttered, sincerely. I'm so sorry…"

"It's not his fault," Allison tried to convince Scott.

"It really wasn't," Emily piped in.

"I know. They want to do more than get you angry," he said as he glanced Isaac. "They want to get someone hurt."

"So are we going to do something?" Isaac asked him, but his voice was still a little shaken.

Scott faced everyone, his face hard and cold. But there was something in his eyes. There was a spark in them that let everyone know he had a plan.

"Yeah," he answered. "I'm going to get them angry. Really angry." With that, he walked off down the hall, pulling Allison along with him.

Emily scoffed in their direction as she couched down to Isaac's level. He had his head buried in his arms, but he looked up when she placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"How did you know?" he whispered.

"I saw it. I felt it. I know what it's like to have something dark buried deep inside. I understand how it feels to hide it from the world and hope it just goes away." She whispered back to him.

By now, their faces were only a few inches apart and they could feel each other's hot breath on their face. His eyes flickered down to her lips and started to lean in.

Suddenly, a harsh sound assaulted their ears as the bell rang. Emily gasped and fell backwards and landed on her back. Isaac looked startled and frazzled as he stumbled to his feet. He reached down and held out his hand to her. She accepted it and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

They stood there for a moment, still holding hands. But the halls were starting to fill with students, so she took a step back. Before letting go, she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll uh…I'll see you around" she said over her shoulder before she allowed herself to be swept into the current of the other students.

"Yeah," he whispered, looking after her. "See you."

Emily and Scott sat next to each other in the last class of the day. She was right beside the window and when she glanced down, she saw Isaac putting one of the twin's helmets on and swinging his leg over the bike. She looked back towards the front of the room where Miss Blake started to teach.

"Okay, everyone, I know this is the last class of the day. To be honest, I want to get out of here too," Miss Blake told them.

Suddenly, Scott nudged her arm and showed her a picture of Issac on his phone. They shared a smile and tried to hold back a laugh as they looked at the twins next to them. Scott pulled out a piece of the bike from his bag, spinning in on his finger. Aiden sat straight up and immediately tensed when he saw a part of his bike.

"That looks kind of important" Scott said, innocently. He pulled out another piece and put it on his desk next to the other one. "I have absolutely no idea what thing does."

"Hmm… Scott, I wonder if you can still use the bike without it." Emily asked with false innocence dripping from her voice. They all heard Isaac revving the motorcycle in the hallway. "I guess you can."

Aiden looked like he was about to explode as he heard his beloved bike. He shot out of his seat and ran out of the room.

"Wait! Aiden, don't!" His brother yelled after him. The teacher looked back at him confused before following the twin out of the room.

Scott and Emily ran out of the room passed Miss Blake in time to see Isaac standing at the end of the hall with a smug smirk on his face. Aiden was holding the helmet protectively in front of his bike. She stood beside Isaac as he easily leaned an elbow against her shoulder. Scott and Allison stood beside them and they all smiled in victory at the twin.

"You have got to be kidding me," Miss Blake scoffed. "You realize this is going to result in a suspension."

Aiden looked at the group with murder in his eyes as Ethan turned his head sharply to glare at them also. The group just laughed and Emily blew the twins a taunting kiss before turning to walk back to the room. They may have just royally pissed some powerful alphas off and put themselves in more danger, but the looks on their faces were worth it.

Emily, Scott, and Isaac were walking down the hall after their class. They were still laughing about the whole scene they caused with the twins.

"His face, though! He was so pissed!" Emily laughed.

Suddenly, they stopped in their tracks as they saw the twins coming to a stop in front of them.

"Kind of like that…" she muttered. But they stood their ground as the twins started to shed their clothes. Emily stood in shock as she watched the twins morph for the first time. She winced when she heard their bones breaking to form the behemoth werewolf.

"We can take them." Isaac said as he tossed his bag to the side and rolled up his sleeves.

"Are you kidding? Isaac! Emily!" Scott yelled in disbelief as he pulled the two along with him.

Isaac and Emily ran as the alpha chased after them. It caught up to them and grabbed Emily and threw her behind them. She grit her teeth as she hit the hard floor. Isaac and Scott were lifted off their feet by the alpha and were smashed together, then thrown to the side.

Isaac pulled Emily close to himself as the giant alpha let out a loud, threatening roar. Just as it started towards the trio, it froze and looked to the other end of the hallway. When Emily looked in the direction that they stared, she saw the one thing that could make her blood boil.

"Deucalion" she hissed through gritted teeth. She started to get up, but Isaac held her tight with his supernatural strength. She struggled against his grip, but he refused to let her go. "ISAAC. LET. ME. GO!" she screamed as she stared at Deucalion with murder in her eyes.

"Stop it." He demanded in her ear. "This is not the time or place for a full out death match. Just calm down." He said as he tried to pin her arms to her sides, but she kept fighting him. Scott reached over and helped him restrain her, fearing she would use her powers right in the school hallway.

Deucalion initially ignored the struggle and walked passed them to the twins. They had separated and stood nervously in front of their leader. He uncapped the top of his cane to reveal a sharp point. With a swift movement, he swung it cutting them both slightly on their cheeks.

Suddenly, Deucalion turned back to the trio huddled on the ground. The two werewolves were still restraining Emily as she fought to get to Deucalion.

"Ahh, Emilena. I was wondering how long it would take to encounter you in this fine town. How has your stay been?" he asked with snark in his voice.

"I think it would be a good idea if leave right freaking now before I tear you apart." She said in a deadly tone. The lights started to flicker and the temperature in the hall suddenly dropped 10 degrees. She stared at Deucalion with murderous hatred in her eyes. "And don't call me Emilena." She hissed.

"As you wish. But I have a feeling we will be meeting up again very, very soon." He said with an evil grin. With that, he walked out of the school with the twin alphas following obediently behind him.

Isaac and Scott were suddenly thrown off of Emily as she quickly got to her feet and stormed out of the hall in the opposite direction. She threw open the doors and they were left hanging off of their hinges. She took off out of the school.

And she ran.


	6. Frayed

_**A/N – Sup guys. I know I just updated but I wanted to get this chapter up too. I'll be gone all next week as a camp counselor so I won't have a computer. Who knows, I may even update one more time before Friday. But maybe only if I get reviews **____** Seriously they make me feel like I'm doing something right so shoot some my way!**_

The bus bounced obnoxiously on the uneven road. With every jolt, Emily let out a soft, pained groan. She was leaning with her back against the window and her feet towards the aisle. She could feel Stiles' eyes on her as he watched her from the seat behind before he returned to quizzing Scott.

"Yo, Scotty!" Stiles said as he snapped in Scott's face. "Hey. Yo, Scotty, you still with me?" he asked as Scott picked his head up from the window.

"Yeah, sorry. What was the word?" Scott muttered with a pained groan. Stiles looked at his iPad and read the screen.

"Anachronism."

"Something that exists out of its normal time." Scott answered.

"Okay, next word. Incongruous." Stiles said pursing his lips.

"Uh, can you use it in a sentence?" Scott asked.

"Yes, yes I can. It is completely incongruous that we're sitting on a bus right now on our way to some stupid cross country meet after what just happened last night." Stiles paused, "Incongruous."

"Out of place, ridiculous, absurd." Scott nodded.

"Perfect." Stiles gave a thumbs up, "Okay, next word. Darach. It's a noun…" Stiles said, innocently as Scott shot him a glare. Emily could understand how Scott felt since that was the very last thing she wanted to think about, also.

"What? We have to talk about it sometime!" Stiles waved his hand in the air as Scott look away. "Okay? And we're gonna be stuck on this thing for five hours!" Stiles rolled his head back. Scott leaned his head on the window again.

"Next word." Stiles cleared his throat, "Intransigent." He looked at Scott.

"Stubborn, obstinate." Scott answered.

The bus hit a huge bump as Scott and Emily both groaned in pain. She could understand why she was still hurting but Scott should have been healing by then. Stiles sent her a worried look before turning his attention back to Scott.

"Oh, buddy, you okay?" Stiles asked. Scott groaned again before Stiles pitched a fit. "I knew it! We shouldn't have come. I knew it we shouldn't have come."

"We had to." Scott said, "There's safety in numbers." Scott explained as Emily nodded in agreement.

"There's also death in numbers" Stiles said with a snarky tone. "It's called a massacre. Or bloodbath, carnage, slaughter, butchering…" Stiles said, looking at the tablet. Scott groaned again.

"Alright, I'm telling Coach to pull over." Stiles said.

"No, no, I'm fine." Scott stopped Stiles from getting up.

"Well, you don't look alright." Stiles blatantly said. Scott grimaced.

"Let me see it." Stiles demanded.

Scott gingerly tugged up his shirt, revealing two nasty claw marks down his side.

"Oh, dude." Stiles whispered out.

"I know it's bad, but it's cause it's from an Alpha. It'll take longer to heal." Scott rested his hands on the back of Emily's seat. He looked down at her with an exhausted look that was mirrored on Emily's face.

"Can't you heal him?" Stiles asked, exasperated as he glanced down at Emily. She opened her eyes long enough to glance up at him, then closed them again in pain as the bus hit a bump.

"No." she said in a flat voice. He gave her one more lingering look before he looked at Scott again. He couldn't stand that his friends were in so much pain.

"How come Boyd and Isaac are fine?" Stiles asked, looking down the bus to see Isaac and Boyd.

Scott didn't answer as he continued to just lean his head against the window.

"I can't believe he's dead." Scott said with a devastated voice. Emily clenched her eyes tighter and bit her bottom lip as he spoke. "I can't believe Derek's dead."

_Emily felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out and the screen lit up with a text from Scott. As she read, she could feel a hollow pit form in her stomach._

_**Battle with the alphas in 20 minutes. Meet at the abandoned mall on the outskirts of town. I'll need your help.**_

_ She got up off her bed and grabbed her jacket. As she started to hurry down the stairs, she froze. She sensed a presence outside her house, and she knew it was an evil one. She cautiously approached the front door and swung it open. On the other side was none other than her worst enemy._

"_Deucalion" she spat. She felt her powers swell inside her as she prepared to strike. But he was faster and swung the tip of his cane across her stomach. She grunted in pain and took a step back. Deucalion forced his way in and shut the door._

"_Hello, Emilena. I told you we'd be seeing each other again soon." He said, smugly._

_ She quickly recovered and sent a wave of power at the werewolf that knocked him off his feet. He laid on the ground and chuckled darkly. _

"_My, oh my. You are not going to make this easy, are you?" he taunted._

"_Not a snowball's chance." She said with murder in her voice. _

_ She swung her arms over and over again, repeatedly throwing energy at the wolf. Deucalion was thrown into furniture and debris when he fell back. Every time he tried to sit up, he was knocked down once again. She towered above him and held a fist over him filled with power. He smirked up at her, his body covered with bruises and cuts from falling on the debris. Just as quickly he got the marks, his complexion started to clear as his body began to heal himself. _

_ Suddenly, her eyes caught the glint of the sharp silver point at the end of his cane. Before she could deliver the final strike, he buried it deep into her stomach, and again in her shoulder. She could feel the power drain from her arm as she stumbled back, temporarily caught off guard._

_ Deucalion stood up and took two swift steps to cover the distance between them. He grabbed her around her neck and lifted her off the ground. She gasped for breath and tried to kick her feet out at him, but she was quickly loosing strength. He laughed in her face and leaned close to whisper in her ear._

"_Did you really think you could beat me this easily? I will admit, I did underestimate your power greatly. But if you want to kill me, you'll have to try a little harder than that." He taunted._

_ With that, he threw her as hard as he could. She soared across the room, crashing through the banister upstairs. She hit the wall and fell to the ground of the second floor with a pained grunt. Deucalion quickly made his way up the stairs as she struggled to her hands and knees. _

_She could feel the bruises start to form all over her body and some of her ribs felt broken. Deucalion approached her and with the remainder of her strength, she pushed herself up to a standing position and took one last feeble swing at the Demon Wolf._

_He easily blocked the punch by grabbing her arm and twisting it harshly behind her back. She could feel it start to pull out of its socket. With one final push, Deucalion swiftly dislocated it and she screamed in pain. She fell to the ground clutching her shoulder, allowing a whimper to escape her lips._

_Deucalion grabbed the back of her shirt that, by now, was torn and bloody. He lifted her and hung her in midair through the broken banister. She looked at him with hate-filled eyes, still defying him even though she was completely broken and defeated._

"_Next time will be different" she hissed through clenched teeth. He smiled at her evilly before loosening his grip slightly._

"_We'll see." Then, the hand holding her up was gone and she went crashing down to the lower level of her house. She hit the coffee table hard and it collapsed underneath her in a pile of broken wood. She felt a shard stab through her shoulder as she moaned in pain. _

"_I must be off, Emilena. I'm late to kill your friends." He said in an arrogant tone._

_She glanced up through blurred vision and saw Deucalion walk out her front door and slam it behind him. She allowed her head to fall back as she fell into nothingness._

Emily was jolted back into consciousness at the sound of a whistle blowing. She looked up as Coach stared in their direction. She glanced behind her and saw Stiles and Scott half standing.

"Two of you! Back in your seats!" he yelled. He turned his attention to Jared, who was on the verge of puking.

"Jared. Again, car sick? Every time. How do you even get on the bus? Look at me." Jared moaned as he looked like he was about to be sick on Coach. "No! Don't look at me. Look at the horizon. Keep your eyes on the horizon." He glanced back at the trio sitting in the back. "McCall, not you too."

"No. Coach, I'm good." Scott groaned.

"Hey, Scott, you're bleeding again. And don't tell me it's just taking longer to heal, okay? Because I'm pretty sure still bleeding means not healing, like, at all." Stiles pointed out.

"He's listening." Emily warned them both as she saw Ethan's head turned towards them.

"Is he going to do something?" Stiles asked nervously.

"Not in front of this many people." Scott told him. "He's smarter than that."

"Okay, well, what about the two ticking time bombs sitting right near him?"

"No, they won't. Not here." Scott sighed, in pain.

"Well, what if they do? Are you going to stop them?" Stiles asked with an edge in his voice.

"If I have to" he said in a flat tone. He stared back out the window remembering back to the night before. He allowed his eyes to close as he started to daydream.

_Scott and Isaac had just arrived at the mall. They looked around for Emily, but she was nowhere to be found. Isaac eyed the building warily, and Scott glanced over to him._

"_What?" Scott asked._

"_Nothing. It's just…I'm actually kind of hungry now." He said with a chuckle._

"_So am I" Scott told him with a pat on the back._

_They walked inside expecting to find Emily standing there, but they still didn't see her. They were beginning to get worried. It wasn't like her to leave them hanging if she knew they would be in any kind of danger._

_As they walked up to the lobby of the mall, they found they were alone. They expected Deucalion to be there, but their only company was the dark shadows and dust. They heard footsteps behind them, and when they turned, their eyes found Derek, Cora, and Boyd, all completely wolfed out._

"_Isn't Emily with you?" Scott asked in disbelief. Derek's eyes flashed with concern for a moment before becoming cold once again._

"_Why would she be with me. She refuses to speak to me." He said in a monotone voice._

"_I texted her and told her to meet us here. It's not like her to just not show up." Scott said, growing even more worried._

"_She's not our main concern right now. He is." Derek scowled while pointing a finger past Scott._

_ Scott turned to see Deucalion walking down the staircase behind him. He was covered in blood and his clothes were slightly torn. There was an evil smile on his face as he made his way to the middle of the stairs._

"_Sorry I'm late," he said with false sincerity. "That Emilena is one tough fighter. She roughed be up pretty badly. Too bad she won't be making it to our little rumble."_

_ The werewolves standing at the foot of the stairs all exchanged a worried glance. Now that they knew something was wrong, all they wanted to do was get the fight over with and go find their friend._

"_What did you do to her?" Cora screamed at the alpha._

"_Let's just say she's probably sleeping off our fight. But it's probably not a very peaceful sleep." He taunted. This ignited the urge to kill inside Derek once again as he lunged towards Deucalion. But he was intercepted when Deucalion's alphas appeared._

_ Derek was worried that he wouldn't make it back in time to talk to her and work things out; to save her. Little did he know, she wasn't the only one who needed to be saved._

_Scott and Isaac hurried back to the bike as fast as they could in the condition they were in. Scott was already dialing Stiles' number as they hopped on the motorcycle. He could hear Stiles mumble a greeting with a tired voice when he answered the phone._

"_STILES! Wake up we need your help! Emily's hurt and we need to know where she lives." Scott yelled into the phone. He heard a thump on the other end and when Stiles' voice came on the other end, it was alert and frantic._

"_Wait, what? How do you know that?" he asked with concern._

"_We'll tell you on the way. Meet at my house in five minutes." He said quickly before hanging up. The motorcycle roared to life as they sped home._

_ When they arrived, Stiles' jeep was parked in the driveway. They leapt off the bike and jumped into the jeep. Stiles hit the gas and sped as fast as he could to Emily's house. The car barely came to a stop before the boys flew out and up to the front door._

_ Stiles threw open the door and the trio stopped dead in their tracks. They stood in shock as they looked around the destroyed house. Suddenly, they spotted Emily's broken body on the floor, lying in her own blood. They ran over to her and turned her over. She was still out cold and the bleeding was still heavy._

"_Aw, hell" Stiles whispered. "Emily? Emily you need to wake up. Come on. Wake up!" he said loudly, shaking her slightly. But she didn't budge. He grew frustrated and shook her harder._

"_Dammit Emily! Wake the hell up!" he yelled at her. With one last hard shake, her eyes flew open, but they were clouded with pain. She let out a small whimper as she felt him jostle her body._

"_Knock it off that hurts" she said as her eyes started to flutter closed once again. _

"_No! Emily you have to stay awake!" Scott said sternly._

"_But I'm tired" she said. But she obeyed and tried her best to stay awake. "Why do you three look so upset?" _

"_It's not important right now." Stiles told her with a sad smile. "We'll talk about it later." Scott looked away as tears filled his eyes. Stiles started to lift her body into a sitting position. She let out a cry of pain, but tried her best to hide it._

"_No. Tell me now. What happened? He said he was going to kill you all." She exclaimed._

_ They all looked away from her. She tried to see their eyes but they hid their faces. A hollow pit formed in her stomach when she realized that someone was dead._

"_Who?" she whispered. Scott looked up at her and there were tear tracks on his face his eyes found hers._

"_Derek."_

_ He said the one name that she feared the most. Her world started to blur around her as she felt an incredible feeling of adrenaline. Her body shot up into a standing position, forgetting the pain. She felt power surge through her as objects began flying off of shelves and all the lights went out. Suddenly, every window shattered and glass rained down upon everyone. She started to take a couple steps forward before she crumpled to her knees. Between the fight earlier and her injuries, every ounce of power and energy she had was completely gone. _

_Stiles stepped over to her and helped her up. He lifted her into his arms and made his way to the door. He glanced over his shoulder at Scott and Isaac. They still stood frozen with amazed looks on their faces._

"_Come on, let's get out of here. There's no way she's staying here alone with that psychopath on the loose. I'll take her to my house. Your mom will pitch a fit if you bring home another houseguest." He said with determination. "Scott, take my keys. You drive."_

_ Scott took them with awe. His best friend never let him drive his jeep. He loved that thing more than anything…or so he thought._

_Stiles carefully laid Emily in the backseat with her head in his lap. Scott and Isaac climbed in the front. The drive to Stiles' house was silent as they all had similar thoughts._

_Life was about to get even more complicated._

Emily was thrown back into consciousness as another wave of pain forced its way through her body. It ripped from one side of her body to the other. She could feel the gauges on her stomach brush against the bandages that Stiles had applied and her shoulder felt as though it was still pulled from the socket. Her breathing was shallow as she tried to hold back the groans.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw Stiles looking at her. His eyebrows were furrowed and his expression was one of complete concern. She raised an eyebrow at him, but even that caused her pain.

"Would you stop looking at me like that?" she asked exasperated.

She recognized the look he was giving her from the night before. He was so concerned about her, and it felt kind of nice. But she would never act upon any feelings she had. She refused to. Her eyes closed once more as she drifted back to sleep.

_ She woke up to find herself in a foreign bed. She attempted to shoot up but she was restricted by the ungodly pain that filled her body. She looked around and saw a shirtless Stiles standing in front of his closet and picking out a shirt._

"_Well, hello hot stuff." She said with a smirk. "What show did I pay for?"_

_ At the sound of her voice he fell face first into his closet and disappeared inside. He only peaked his head out as he looked at her with horrified eyes._

"_Well, I see you're awake….uhh…" he stuttered. "Would you mind shutting your eyes for like twelve more seconds?" She chuckled and clenched her eyes shut._

"_One, two, three…" she muttered. When she reached twelve, she opened her eyes to see Stiles stumbling over to the bed._

"_How do you feel? Are you ok? Oh God, you look like crap. Do you want to stay home? Maybe you should stay home." he said in one breath._

"_What are you talking about? I'm going with. There is no way I'm letting you two out of my sight after…" she drifted off as her face turned stony. "Give me a hand."_

_ He reached out and took her small hand in his. He put his other hand on the small of her back and gently pushed her into a sitting position. She hissed in pain as her body was jostled._

"_Oh God, my shoulder. Stiles, you have to put it back in place. Please." She said through gritted teeth. He could barely hear the last word._

"_Ok just breathe. We'll do this on the count of three. With each count, take a breath." He commanded. "One, two…" he counted. Suddenly, he pushed her shoulder back with a sickening crunch as she screamed. "Three," he muttered._

"_What the fuuu- STILES! What happened to __**three!?**__" she said, breathlessly. He smiled sheepishly back at her while rubbing small circles on her back. "How did you even know how to do that?"_

"_Let's just say Scott had a rough couple of practices of lacrosse when we were younger." He told her. "Ok let's get you up." With that, he helped her get up off of the bed. She limped over to the mirror and looked at her broken reflection._

"_Wow…I really do look like hell." She muttered._

"_Well, I'll let you clean up. Scott went back to your house and got some clothes for you. Are you sure you want to go? You don't have to."_

"_I'm sure. We'll be safer if we're together."_

Emily was woken up to movement behind her. She looked back to see Scott struggling to get out of his seat.

"What- what...Scott? Where are you going?" Stiles asked in a panicked voice. She saw Scott staring at Boyd, whose claws were starting to come out.

"Boyd's going to do something." He said with pain in his face.

"How do you know?" Stiles asked.

"Look at his hands." He got to his feet with a groan and started to walk down the aisle. She listened carefully to the interaction between the werewolves. Scott kneeled next to Boyd and grabbed his arm.

"Let. Go." Boyd said through gritted teeth.

"You have a plan? Tell me your brilliant plan, and I'll let go. What are you going to do? Kill him, right here? What do you think you can do after that?" Scott said logically. He stared Boyd down as he struggled to escape Scott's grip.

"I don't care." He seethed. He tried to get out of the seat to attack Ethan, but Isaac helped pull him back.

"I do." Scott told him. His head was starting to cloud and his eyes rolled into his head a little. Isaac noticed the blood stain that marred his shirt.

"Whoa, whoa," Isaac said with concern. "You're still hurt."

At this news, Boyd seemed to snap out of his rage. He looked to Scott and saw his injury. Scott tried to give a small smile to reassure the betas, but the pain was written all over his face.

"I'm fine," he said, but he wasn't very convincing.

Emily saw Isaac glance back towards her and Stiles. She gave him a small smile that turned into a grimace. His eyes darkened with concern as he looked back at Scott.

"How's Emily?" he asked. Scott quickly glanced back before returning his attention to Isaac.

"Not good" he said, honestly. Isaac felt an extreme rage inside him when he realized that she was in so much pain. He wanted to rip the alpha pack limb from limb, starting with Ethan. "Just give me a chance to figure something out, something that doesn't have to end with someone else dying."

The werewolves finally submitted as Scott struggled back to his feet and limped back to his spot. Stiles had been nervously chewing the drawstring of his hoodie, and Emily had been watching the exchange while she was slumped in her seat.

"Crisis averted?" Stiles asked Scott as he squeezed back to his side.

"Yeah" he said in an exhausted voice.

"Good cause we got another problem. Ethan keeps checking his phone, like every five minutes." Stiles explained. "It's like he's waiting for something. Like a signal or a message of some kind. I don't know, but something evil though, I can tell. I have a very perceptive eye for evil, you know that." Stiles rambled.

"I don't like him sitting with Danny." Scott mumbled. Emily didn't like it either. Even though she hadn't known him for long, she had grown a soft spot for Danny. He was always sweet and caring to Emily in class. She didn't like him sitting next to the murderous jackass.

"Neither do I." Stiles agreed, pulling out his phone. "I'm gonna see what he's waiting for."

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"I'm gonna ask." Stiles said, typing out a message.

Scott and Emily watched as Stiles quickly sent the message to Danny. They then looked down the aisle and saw Danny pull out his phone, look at it, then turn back to shoot the trio a look. Stiles raised his eyebrows as Danny shook his head and mouth out the word _no_.

Stiles wasn't having that, so he sent about five more texts to Danny. Finally, Danny got fed up and put his phone away. Stiles got pissed and sent an enormous number of texts to Danny all at once. The three could hear every ding of his phone, and Danny started to turn red when Ethan looked at him curiously. Emily wanted to chuckle, but she was too tired and in too much pain to let the noise loose.

Suddenly, Danny and Ethan whipped around to look at Stiles and Scott. They both ducked behind Emily's seat quickly. At the sudden motion, Emily heard Scott let out a groan. Ethan and Danny made suspicious eye contact with Emily. She simply raised her eyebrows at them, then shot a glare at Ethan. The look was mirrored on the alpha's face, and Danny looked at them in confusion. They turned back around in their seat and Emily glanced back at Stiles and Scott.

"Way to be smooth, boys" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, that wasn't very subtle" Stiles muttered. Stiles' phone buzzed and when he looked at it, he saw a response from Danny.

_Someone close to him is sick. Might not make it through the night._

Stiles showed Emily and Scott the message and realization suddenly dawned on the trio. Emily gasped as she understood what it meant.

"Ennis?" Scott questioned.

"Okay, then does that mean-" Emily questioned.

"He's not dead." Scott finished. "Which means Derek might not be dead."

"Not yet." Stiles clarified.

But it was all Emily needed. It allowed her to feel a spark of hope that someone who she considered her brother might be alive. She felt a smile spread across her face as the hope lifted some of the pressure off of her chest. For the first time that day, she felt a flicker of happiness.

"Stilinski, put your hand down!" Coach yelled.

"You know, there's a food exit about a half a mile up. I don't know if we stop and then maybe traffic-" Stiles started.

"We're not gonna stop." Coach cut Stiles off.

"Okay, but if we stop-"

"Stilinski!" Coach yelled as blew his whistle. "Shut it! Seriously, it's a little bus! Stop asking me questions!"

"I hate him." Stiles said as he slumped back and put his hand over his mouth. The bus hit another bump and Scott let out a groan. Emily bit her lip to keep from letting out noise, but it didn't go unnoticed by Stiles.

"Did you call Deaton?" He asked Scott.

"Keep getting his voicemail."

"That's it. I'm calling Lydia and Allison." Stiles said, pulling out his phone.

"How are they gonna help from Beacon Hills?" Scott asked.

"They've been following us for hours." Stiles said pointing over his shoulder. He glanced out the window and rolled his eyes. "Pathetic." He dialed Lydia's number and waited for her to answer.

"I know you guys are right behind us, put me on speaker." Stiles cut Lydia off. "Okay, look Scott's still hurt." Stiles told them. "No, he's not healing, I think he's actually getting worse. The blood is turning like a black color." Stiles explained, "…What's wrong with him? I don't…does it look like I have a PHD in lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know that?" Stiles asked, exasperated. "…Yeah, I've been trying." Stiles said. "_…Reason_?" Stiles asked, "Have you _met _this guy?" Stiles yelled into the phone. Emily knew he was talking about Coach. She held back a small laugh as Stiles hung up the phone and stood up. "Wish me luck" he muttered as he walked up the aisle.

"Coach, it's five minutes for a bathroom break, okay?" Stiles said, trying to _reason_ with Coach to get him to pull the bus over.

"We've been on this thing for like three hours-"

Coach blew his whistle in his face, cutting Stiles off.

"It's sixty miles to the next rest stop-"

_Whistle._

"Being cooped up for hours is not good-"

_Whistle._

"Our bladders aren't exactly-"

_Whistle._

Stiles huffed and glared at Coach. Before he could say anything Coach blew his whistle again. From the look on Stiles' face, it seemed like he wanted to throw it out the window.

"This is-"

_Whistle. Whistle._

"Please-"

_Whistle._

"Let me talk!" Stiles finally yelled, eyes wide. "I'm-"

_Whistle._

By now, Coach was laughing in Stiles' face and Emily seriously wanted to punch the guy in the face. He was acting like a five year old.

"Every time-"

_Whistle._

Stiles was visibly shaking. He clenched onto the seat and made a frustrated face as Coach continued to blow the whistle.

"Get back to your seat, Stilinski!" he commanded as he dropped the whistle.

"OKAY!" Stiles yelled out before wiping his face and turning back and storming down the aisle.

"And Jared, keep your eyes on the horizon." Coach said as he looked back at Jared.

Stiles stopped in his tracks and turned back to the sick boy. He slid into the seat next to Jared and gave him a smile that would make the Grinch proud.

Emily's nose was suddenly attacked by the smell of Jared's puke as the students hurried to get off the bus. Stiles had Scott's arm slung over his shoulder as Emily slowly followed them.

She stumbled down the steps of the bus and the world temporarily blurred in the sudden sunlight. She leaned against the bus for support as she heard Coach yelling about Jared.

Allison met Stiles and Scott and supported his other side. They made their way into the restroom to try to help Scott. Emily walked over to a large tree and sat at the base so she could lean against the trunk. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing.

She felt a presence sit next to her, and when she opened her eyes and tilted her head slightly, she found Isaac's blue eyes staring back at her. He had a concerned look on his face as he gave her a once over.

"Scott said you're really hurting" he said, gently. She gave a small smile and closed her eyes again.

"It's nothing I can't handle." She said with false confidence.

"Oh yeah? Then I guess you wouldn't mind if we wrestle right now, would you?" he said with a wicked grin. He got to his knees and looked as if he was ready to strike. She reacted the other way and winced when she felt her body jostle. "That's what I thought."

"Ok so I feel like I've been run over by a bus then pushed off a building. It's not a fun feeling." She said honestly.

"You know, there are certain things a werewolf can do. I think I may be able to help you with the pain." He told her, sincerely.

"Is that so? What can you do?" she asked. He smiled at her question and took her hands. She raised her eyebrows at him, but allowed what he was doing.

Suddenly, she felt some of the pain drain from her body. She gasped and looked down where their hands were still connected. There were black veins running up his arms and his face held a grimace.

"Stop!" she exclaimed. "Can you feel this? I don't want to hurt you, Isaac."

"Trust me, Emily. I know that anything I feel right now couldn't possibly compare to what you have been feeling for hours."

He held her hands tighter and continued to steal some of the pain. After a few more moments, he let go and looked up to her face. Her eyes shone a little brighter since they were no longer clouded by pain. She smiled genuinely at him and gave him a huge hug.

"Isaac, thank you!" At first, he was a little taken aback at the exclamation. She wasn't able to say it the last time she tried. He gently wrapped her arms around her and allowed the hug to linger.

Little did they know, Stiles came out of the restroom and saw the embrace. Not that it should have mattered, though. Emily intended it as an innocent hug to someone who helped her. He turned away and walked over to his teammates.

Emily pulled away from Isaac and slowly stood up. She could still feel her broken ribs and cuts on her stomach and shoulder, but the pain wasn't even on the same planet as it had been. He smiled at her, but suddenly his face darkened. She looked up at him, questioningly.

"I, uh, I have to go take care of something." He said shortly. He turned away from her and swiftly walked away. She looked after him for a moment before she turned the other way and went to find Stiles and the others.

When she found him she walked up to him without wincing. He looked shocked to see her up and moving around so easily.

"Hey…you look better" he said. She smiled at his statement and nodded.

"Isaac took some of the pain. I still feel it, but it isn't unbearable anymore." She said happily.

"That's-" he started but was cut off by some commotion about 20 feet away. He gently grabbed her arm and guided her towards the scene. They pushed their way to the front of the crowd and saw Isaac beating a bloodied Ethan on the ground.

"Isaac!" Emily screamed. "What the hell are you doing?" He paused for a moment as he turned towards her. His crazed eyes focused when he looked at her, but he had a smirk on his face.

"Payback." He said shortly.

Stiles grabbed Emily and pulled her a little closer to him protectively. She smiled at the gesture but was still concerned about the scene going on in front of them. Coach was yelling and blowing his whistle, but Isaac just kept swinging.

"What's going on?" Scott asked them as he limped out to where they stood.

"Isaac just kinda went after him." Stiles said, pointing to Isaac and Ethan.

Danny ran over and tried to grab Isaac, but Isaac threw him off of with ease. Everyone gasped when Danny stumbled back, but caught himself before falling to the ground.

"Isaac!" Scott shouted in a voice that could rival an alpha's.

Isaac winced at the sound and stopped, mid-punch. He turned to look at Scott, with a sheepish look. His shoulders were slumped forward and he looked like a child who had been reprimanded. Danny rushed over to comfort Ethan and shot Isaac a glare. Emily looked up at Isaac and his eyes were clouded with guilt. He looked me up and down before turning and walking towards the bus. Stiles and I shared a gaze before following the crowd.

Emily sat in her seat as Scott and Allison sat behind her, and Stiles and Lydia sat in front of her. She glanced across the aisle at Isaac. He was working his hand open and closed, obviously trying to reset the bones. He caught her looking at him, and shot her a small smile. She returned it before turning back to listen to what Stiles and Lydia were talking about.

"Alright, let's go over this one more time." Stiles said. Emily leaned forward and rested her chin on the seat.

"It's the sacrifices, right? And everything has to do with them and someone who thinks he's like a dark Druid." Stiles explained.

"Or actually is a dark Druid." Lydia corrected.

"A Darach." Emily clarified. Stiles turned to look at her.

"You sure you don't know anything about those?" he asked.

"I'm sure. I've never heard of them." She sighed.

"You know, some ancient cultures sacrifice people…in preparation for battle." Lydia said, looking between Emily and Stiles.

"So we got Alpha werewolves against a dark Druid." Stiles figured, hands over his mouth.

"Yeah." Lydia said.

"Great" Emily muttered as she looked back out the window. Suddenly, killing Deucalion didn't seem like the biggest problem.


	7. Motel California

_**A/N – Hey everybody! Thanks to those of you who are sticking around with my inconsistent updating. I'm back from camp and ready to write! I'm also sick and just spending my days on the couch so I'm hoping to use this time to get caught up on the chapters and get to the current episode. **_

_**So…enjoy! And if you do…REVIEW! Perty Please!**_

The group stared suspiciously at the run-down motel that looked as though it came right out of a horror film. The students gathered around Coach as they muttered to themselves. Emily immediately began to sense awful things about the motel, but she kept them to herself as to not freak her classmates out even more.

"I've seen worse." Scott said with a shrug.

"Where have you seen worse?" Stiles asked with doubt dripping from his tone.

They walked up to Coach while casting wary glances at the motel over their shoulders. He eyed the students as he rose his whistle to his lips.

"Listen up! The meet's been pushed to tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and the least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves." He brandished a handful of keys and waved them on his finger. "You'll be pairing up. Choose wisely."

The students lined up to grab a key. He was eyeing every pair that took one with suspicion.

"And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetuated by you little deviants! Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!" he added with a stern look.

Emily walked up and grabbed a key. She glanced at everyone who had already paired up and shrugged to herself. She was used to doing things alone after hundreds of years, so she didn't mind that nobody wanted to bunk with her. She started to make her way up the steps when she felt someone tap her shoulder. When she turned she found a worried looking Lydia staring back at her.

"You know you could totally share with Allison and me. I don't like this place and I don't think it would be safe for you to be on your own." She said sincerely. Emily gave her a smile, feeling touched that she seemed to care.

"Thanks, Lydia. But I'm sure I'll be fine. Witch, remember?" she said.

"Right. Well if you change your mind…" she said before she turned around and made her way back to where Allison, Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and Boyd were standing. They all gave her a worried glance before breaking away to go to their rooms.

Emily let out a sigh before continuing up the stairs. She quickly found her room right at the top of the stairs and walked inside.

As soon as she set foot inside, she was immediately attacked by feelings of guilt and fear. She fell to her knees and clutched her head. She could hear cries of forgotten people, pleading for forgiveness and relief. Dry sobs erupted from her chest as she tried to control her breathing. But Emily couldn't contain the pain that seemed to rip her apart.

She knew she had to get out.

She grabbed the wall as she clambered to her feet. As she stumbled to the door, the terrified voices still echoed in her head. She threw open the door and hurtled out into the night air. She started to make her way down the corridor, but every time she passed a new room, she was attacked by more screams and voices.

An audible cry escaped her lips before she threw a hand over her mouth to silence any other sounds. As she continued to run, she saw a figure at the end of the hall turn to her. When she got closer, she noticed it was Stiles making his way back from the vending machine with his arms full of snacks.

The moment he laid eyes on her he dropped everything and hurried over to her. He held onto her shoulders as she moved her hands from her mouth to her ears. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to block out the voices.

"Emily! What is going on?" Stiles yelled, but all she could do was shake her head.

She shrugged off his grip and ran down the stairs towards the bus. The further she got from the motel, the quieter the voices became. She leaned against the bus and slumped down the side. She shook as she pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head into them.

As she heard footsteps approach, she peaked out to see Stiles running up to her. He had a worried look on his face. When he was a few feet away, he slowed and approached her cautiously. He kneeled in front of her and tilted her face up with his hand.

"What the hell just happened?" he whispered.

"Something isn't right here. I keep hearing these voices of people dying. Screaming. Crying. Muttering. I can feel these crushing sensations of guilt and pain and rage. People have died here, Stiles. And because I'm an empath I am being attacked by every forgotten feeling from this place. But I think it's so much more than that. I think they're targeting me because they died, and I can cheat death. It's like a vendetta." She croaked. "But I can't get close to that place. I just can't."

"Ok, ok, just relax. It'll be fine. Right now you need to stay right here and not move. I'm going to go find the others so we can see what the hell is happening." He soothed as he stood up. "Just don't move." With that, he turned and jogged back to the motel.

Emily put her head back to her knees, ashamed of her weakness. She hated that she was once again being protected instead of the other way around. She had always been taught to forget about herself in times of need and do anything and everything to keep others safe.

"_Look at you. You are so pathetic. And to think I once called you my daughter."_ A voice spat at her. Her head shot up and she looked around frantically. But no one was there. She was alone. Emily could feel her body begin to shake uncontrollably as she realized the voice had belonged to her mother.

"_I thought you were so much more like me. Strong. Independent. But you're fragile and a coward."_ The voice hissed once again. Emily pressed her hands over her ears, but she could hear her mother's laugh echo in her head.

"Stop! Stop it! You're not here. You're not!" She screamed as she thrashed back and forth.

"_You are such a disappointment." _The voice said the one last insult, then it was gone. Emily was left alone shuddering on the ground as an empty feeling spread through her.

She stayed that way for what felt like hours, but was really only minutes. But every time she shut her eyes, she had visions of her mother burning. She could still hear the insults she threw at Emily, and it tore her heart more and more.

Emily didn't even notice Lydia and Stiles creep up to her and crouch down. They shared a worried look before Lydia placed a hand on Emily's shoulder. She flinched at the touch, and when her eyes met theirs, they were a cold, hard silver. They both stumbled back as she sat up. She blinked a couple times, forcing her eyes back to their normal blue.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"What happened to you?" Lydia whispered.

"My mother paid me a kind visit" she said sarcastically. Her statement was met with shocked looks on Stiles' and Lydia's faces but she shook them off. "What did you find out about this hell hole?"

"You were right. There is something wrong with this place. There have been nearly 200 suicides here, and that's why you are experiencing all that pain and hearing all of the screams. We just stopped Ethan from cutting himself in half with a freaking hand saw and I am so not ok with any of this!" he rambled.

"What do you mean? He tried to kill himself?" she asked, confused.

"He said he doesn't know how he ended up in that room. Something isn't right. But it seems like all of the werewolves are being affected. Scott and Boyd were both acting really weird. And Isaac is missing…"

Emily sat up a little straighter when she heard the last part. If the werewolves were turning suicidal, missing could easily mean dead. She struggled to stand up, but once she was firmly on her feet, she had a determined look on her face.

"Right now, we need to find the others. If there is something going on here, we need to get them out of that motel as fast as possible." She said, sternly.

"But if you go anywhere near that building, you're crippled with feelings and voices. I think you should -" Stiles began before he was cut off by Emily.

"I am not just going to sit here while my friends die. I'll deal with the empathy. But if they're being controlled by something, they don't stand a chance. She started to walk towards the building as the others hurried after her.

"Wait" she heard Lydia whisper. She was crouched over a sewer grate and had silent tears running down her face. "Do you hear that?"

Emily listened closely. Echoing under Lydia was a baby crying and a woman yelling. She was overcome with a sense of rage and confusion. She clenched her eyes shut as she listened to the pained woman.

"_Stop,_" the woman's voice cried. "_Please, just stop!_" The baby just continued to cry and cry as the woman began to shriek.

"_What do you want?_" She screamed at the baby. "_I don't know what you want!_"

"What do you guys hear?" Stiles questioned.

"A baby crying," Lydia whispered. She leaned closer and heard water running from underneath. The mother told the baby to be quiet, but it continued to cry.

"And water running." Emily said as she took a step closer to Lydia. Suddenly, the water stopped and the mother's voice returned.

"_It's time to sleep,_" the woman cooed at the baby. Both Emily's and Lydia's eyes widened as they realized what was about to happen.

"Oh my god…" they whispered.

"_We're both going to sleep now._"

"She's drowning the baby!" Lydia screamed.

Emily was suddenly overcome with a crushing sensation against her chest. Her breath was coming out in short pants, but at least she could still breath…for now. She could feel the air being cut off from her lungs as she stared at Stiles and Lydia.

"Someone's drowning!" she panted. They looked at her and could see she was experiencing the same sensation. "We need to find the others!"

The trio followed the girls' senses and hurried up the stairs to a room. Boyd and Isaac's room. Emily was getting slower by the second, and her breaths were few and far between. But she knew she had to try to find her friends.

They burst through the door and saw someone thrashing in the bathtub. Emily felt a hollow pit form in her stomach as they stumbled towards the bathroom. Their eyes fell to the safe that was pinning Boyd to the bottom of the bathtub.

Emily fell to her knees as her breathing became dangerously shallow. She was clutching the side of the bathtub for support as her vision began to swim before her. Suddenly, everything was eerily quiet as they realized the splashing had stopped and Boyd was no longer moving. At that very second, Emily's entire air supply had been cut off as she slumped against the tub. Her eyes turned crazed as she clutched her throat and gasped for breath.

_ Her lungs started to burn with the need to breathe, but no air entered them. _

"Holy Hell! What are we going to do?" Stiles yelled as he tried to get the safe off of Boyd while Lydia reached out to hold Emily up. "He blocked the drain with something. I can't get to it!"

"How long can a werewolf stay underwater?" Lydia asked.

"You think I know that? How long can a witch go without breathing?" he asked frantically. He began pacing the bathroom trying to think. He slipped on some water and slid back into the heater on the wall. On contact, he yelped in pain as it burned his arm.

"Wait a sec," he muttered before looking at Lydia. "The heater. Heater! Ethan came out of it when he touched the heater."

"What?"

"It's heat! Heat, fire," he yelled as he flung his arms into the air. "Heat does it, all right. We need something. We need fire."

"He's under_water_," Lydia screamed at him and his stupid plan.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that!"

_She knew what she needed to do, but she couldn't say it. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't do anything. Her head felt as though it was going explode. Her energy was slowly draining away._

They both looked as Emily as she was thrashing on the floor, gasping for breath that never made it to her lungs. She was frantically pointing towards the door, and they both turned to it, trying to figure out what she was trying to tell them.

"Wait, wait," Lydia exclaimed, finally realizing what Emily was trying to tell them. "The bus. On the bus, they'll have emergency road flares. They have their own oxidizers. They can burn underwater." They both turned towards Emily who was nodding frantically. She was slowly starting to turn a bright purple from lack of oxygen.

"Are you serious?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, go!" Lydia ordered him quickly and Stiles hurried off into the night air.

_Emily could feel her body turn cold. She couldn't move at all. She could barely even blink. All she wanted to do was drift away…_

Lydia tried once more to lift the safe off of Boyd, but it was just too heavy. She turned her attention to Emily who was slouched against the wall. She was no longer thrashing, but instead, deathly still. Her eyes still blinked a few times. Lydia held the girl in her arms and rocked her slightly.

"Hurry, Stiles" she whispered. Suddenly, Lydia heard sniffling and crying from the other room. She gently laid Emily down and cautiously walked into the bedroom.

She heard the noises coming from the bed. She pulled the sheet up and peered underneath. She jumped when she saw Isaac curled into a fetal position with his face covered with sweat. He gasped and shied away from her into the darkness. Lydia hurried away from the bed when she felt hand clasp her shoulder.

"I got 'em," Stiles showed her the two flares in his hands. "What do I do? How do I do this?"

"The cap," she exclaimed. "It's like a match. The cap's a match."

Stiles quickly took the cap off and struck the flare. He had trouble lighting it and they began to panic. Suddenly, a brilliant red light erupted between them as the flare caught. Lydia pushed him towards the bathroom. They both knew Boyd and Emily didn't have much time.

Stiles dipped the flare underneath the water and touched Boyd with it. The werewolf's eyes flew open to reveal their supernatural gold color and the safe was thrown off of him. He was gasping for air as water dripped off his face. He glanced around the room as he slowly started to calm down.

There was suddenly a loud gasp that came from Emily's direction. The trio looked over to where she was panting on her hands and knees, trying to fill her lungs with as much air as they could hold.

"You good, Em?" Stiles called over to her. She gave him a look when she heard the quick nickname, but gave a nod since she couldn't form words just yet.

"Stiles," Lydia said. "Isaac is under the bed. Where's the other flare?"

"I got it," he snatched the other flare and lit it. Carefully holding it and pulling the sheet up, he knelt down. His eyes found the werewolf, who resembled a small, frightened child more than a brave teenager. He was shuddering and his eyes were crazed. "Hey, Isaac. Got something here for you."

The shocking heat threw Isaac out of the trance he had been in. He jumped out from the other side of the bed and fell backwards. He continued to pant as he got shakily to his feet. He was ghostly pale and layer of sweat coated his skin.

"What. The hell. Happened?" he panted. He looked around the room as a dripping Boyd came out of the bathroom followed by a shaken Lydia and panting Emily. He quirked an eyebrow at her, questioningly.

"Coach picked the Hotel from Hell" she said with a weak smirk. She was still panting, but her complexion returned to its normal, rosy color. "We need to find Allison and Scott." She said, suddenly very serious. "You two, stay here. Watch over each other." She commanded before she hurried out the door.

"I can't find Scott anywhere." Allison said as they met her on the stairs.

"It's happening to him too, isn't it?" Stiles asked.

"It has to be." Lydia said. "Wait, didn't you say there was another flare on the bus?"

"Yeah." Stiles answered, "I'll get it."

They all turned towards the parking lot, only to stop dead in their tracks. In front of them was Scott, holding a flare in one hand and standing in a puddle. Red gasoline cans sat next to him as it dripped off his body into the puddle that surrounded his feet. Stiles swallowed thickly as the four of them carefully walked around to face Scott.

Emily was suddenly overcome with crippling pain. There was an incredible sense of hopelessness that she didn't think was possible to experience. She looked to Scott, who was silently crying, and knew these feelings were his.

"Scott?" Allison asked.

"There's no hope." Scott gravelly said.

"What do you mean, Scott? There's always hope." Allison said, but her voice shook slightly.

"Not for me. Not for Derek." He cried out.

"Derek wasn't your fault." Allison's voice came out as a hoarse whisper. "You know Derek wasn't your fault."

"Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed."

"Scott." Stiles said, stepping forward, "Listen to me, okay? This isn't you. Alright? This is someone inside your head, telling you to do this." Stiles struggled to keep his voice strong.

"What if it isn't? What if it is just me?" Scott asked. Allison placed a hand over her mouth, trying not to cry.

"What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else?" Scott said through trembling lips. Emily felt everyone's devastation over what Scott was saying. The pain was so strong that Emily was trying to keep her emotions in check.

"It all started that night. The night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that?" Scott asked, looking at Stiles. "Us? We were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse." Scott said, crying. Stiles was also starting to choke up.

Emily closed her eyes as she tried to sort the emotions she was feeling. She felt fear from Lydia, waning hope from Allison, and love from Stiles. She knew they were like family, and it must be crushing him to watch his friend about to end everything. Each and every heart was broken. She felt what Scott was feeling, but it was clouded and strange. It was charmed. She knew the words he spoke were not his own. The feelings he felt were planted in his mind.

"We weren't important." Scott's voice held such sadness. "We were no one." He took in a breath.

"Maybe I should just be no one again." He said with sudden determination. "No one at all." He looked at Stiles, who had tears streaming down his face.

Stiles began to move forward. Emily felt the same determination radiating from him. But there was also something much, much more. Courage.

"Scott, just listen to me." Stiles said, his voice shaking. "You're not no one, okay? You're someone. Scott, you're my best friend." Stiles took another step closer to Scott. "Okay? And I need you." Another step, "Scott, you're my _brother_. Alright? So…" Stiles trailed off and stepped into the gas puddle.

"If you're gonna do this, then I guess you're just gonna have to take me with you."

Stiles wrapped his hand around the flare. He slowly pulled it out of Scott's hand before he threw it away from the gas puddle, where it landed right outside. Scott was breathing heavily as they stared at each other.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew and Lydia looked down just in time to see the flare rolling towards the gas puddle.

"No!" Lydia screamed before sprinting towards the boys. Allison jumped out of the way as Lydia tackled Scott and Stiles to the ground.

Emily stood strong and spread her arms wide. She braced herself as energy erupted from her hands and kept the fire at bay. The teens still felt the heat of the fire, but were never hit by the flames. Lydia looked up in shock as she saw a brilliant white wall surrounding Emily. Her eyes were their supernatural silver color and her entire body shone with silver light.

As she looked past Emily, Lydia saw a figure in the fire. It was cloaked and had a raw, torn face and ghostly white eyes. She shook her head, and the figure was gone. She looked away with shudder and hid her face into Stiles' back.

As the explosion died down, Emily let the force field fall as she took a step closer to the teenagers. She was panting slightly but had a smile on her face. They all clambered to their feet and looked at her in awe.

"That was so_ badass_!" Stiles exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. She shrugged but felt proud that she protected her friends from being flambéed.

"Yeah, well…nobody screws with my friends." She said with a wink.

Emily sat on the bus as she watched the sun rise behind the trees. Everyone else had fallen asleep hours before, but she wanted to stay up and make sure nothing else happened to the others. After everything that had happened, the last thing they needed was someone wandering away and cutting their head off.

She watched as the sky began to bleed with a brilliant red and pink as though ink had been spilled onto a piece of fabric. It had been a long time since she allowed herself to experience a moment of such peace and tranquility.

Suddenly, a groan interrupted her moment and she let out a sigh. She saw Stiles begin to stir and look around, confused. His hair was ruffled in the back and his eyelids were struggling to stay open against the light. He looked around the bus and his eyes landed on Emily, who smiled back at him.

"Hey" he whispered as he made his way back to her seat. "Why are you awake?"

"Just watching over everyone" she said with a small yawn. She tried to hide it but Stiles caught her in the act.

"Right. Protector." He said with a sigh. "Tell ya what. I'll stay up so you can get some sleep." She rose her eyebrows at him and shot him a suspicious look. "I promise I won't fall asleep."

"Really, Stiles. I'm - " she began, but Stiles cut her off.

"Don't you dare say 'fine.' I'll stay up. Just please, get some sleep." She searched his eyes for a moment before nodding and snuggling down into the seat. She closed her eyes as she hugged her arms to herself.

She waited for the seat to shift signaling that Stiles went back to his seat next to Scott, but it never came. Her breathing became steady as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Little did she know, Stiles stayed sitting next to her as he watched her sleep for a moment. He settled into the seat next to her and watched to the sun finish rising.

Suddenly, Emily snuggled close to him in her sleep, attracted to his warmth. He allowed a smile to grace his lips as Emily smiled in her sleep. The moment was so precious, so special. He put his arm around her and gave her a little squeeze before he looked back out at the sun, which was glaring brilliantly with the dawning of a new day.

"We made it" he whispered to himself, looking around at all of his friends, before back outside.

As the sun's rays made their way through Emily's eyelids, she became suddenly aware of how warm and comfortable she felt. She smiled at the sensation as she opened her eyes. But her smile was quickly wiped off her face as she realized the warm presence was Stiles. He had been looking out the window until she started awake. His eyes glanced down to meet hers with a smile. He suddenly became confused at her reaction as she sat straight up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, slightly hurt.

She started to answer, but before she could get a word out, Coach stormed onto the bus with the other students. He eyed them all as her friends started to wake up at his loud entrance. They looked around and she felt all eyes fall to her shoulder. She looked down and gasped when she saw Stiles' arm was still wrapped around her. She moved closer to the window so he was forced to drop his hand. She glanced at Scott, who gave them both a knowing smile before hiding her face behind the seat.

"I don't even want to know" Coach said as he glared at the crew. "I really don't want to know. But in case you missed the announcement, the meet's been cancelled. So we're heading home. Pack it in. Pack it in!" he exclaimed.

Emily glanced up in time to see Ethan sit down in the seat Stiles occupied the night before. He looked at Scott with sincerity before speaking.

"Because you saved me last night, I'm going to give you something." Ethan's voice was low.

"Actually, I'm the one who saved your life…but…" Stiles called to the pair. Ethan shot him a glance as Emily elbowed him in the ribs. She leaned forward to hear what he had to say.

"We're pretty sure Derek is alive."

With those two words, Emily could feel a warm energy flood through her. The one person she cared for like a brother could still be alive. She could make up for the last, awful things she said to him. She could make sure he knew how much he meant to him. She never allowed people to get close, and what happened with Derek is exactly why. It's why she could never feel what she wanted to for Stiles. Only Derek and Cora held that place in her heart. It was a mistake she had made long ago, but it was irreversible now.

"But he killed one of ours" Ethan continued. "That means one of two things. He either joins our pack and kills his own, or Kali goes after him and we kill him. That's the way it works" he stated simply.

This news was extremely troubling to Emily, but she knew she could think about that later. The only thing that really mattered was that Derek could still be alive. The only thing she wanted was to get home to find him.

"Hey, Coach, can I see your whistle for a second?" she suddenly heard Lydia ask. She took Coach's whistle and blew it into her hand. She held up her palm to the group so they could see the faint purple dust that stained her hand.

"Wolfsbane" she whispered.

"So every time the Coach blew the whistle on the bus, Scott, Isaac, Boyd-" Stiles started.

"And Ethan." Lydia added.

"We all inhaled it." Scott realized.

"You were all poisoned by it." Allison continued.

"That's how the Darach got in your heads."

Stiles quickly shot out of the seat next to Emily and grabbed the whistle from Lydia. He swiftly opened a window and threw it out. Emily stifled a chuckle at Coach's protests and threats to Stiles. He settled back next to her as they rode in a comfortable silence. It seemed that the only thing on anyone's minds was the news that Ethan had revealed.


	8. Currents

_**A/N – Soooo….I feel like a horrible person. I know I promised to update within the week but here we are, almost a month later. One of my personal pet peeves is being in love with a story and the author never updates. So, if yall are still with me, I'm really, truly gonna try to update soon. I just moved back to college last week so things have been pretty crazy. I really wanted to be caught up by the finale, but that obviously didn't happen. But how bout that finale, huh? Holy hell. **_

_**But without further ado, enjoy! **____** and REVIEW!**_

The moment the bus pulled into the school's parking lot, Emily was already standing. She got up so abruptly that Stiles was almost thrown off of the seat. He had been dozing off with his arm around her, and her sudden movement startled him.

As the other students were slowly making their way to the front of the bus, Emily had to fight the urge to push past them. Once she made it to the door, she hurried down the steps and started to run across the parking lot. But she suddenly froze when she realized she forgot to explain herself to the others.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Isaac, Allison, and Boyd huddled near the bus. They were all staring at her like she had lost her mind. She walked back to them and noticed they all had a confused expression upon their faces.

"I – I just have to make sure he's ok…" she stuttered. Realization dawned upon them all as a chorus of "ok's" and "yeah's" filled the air followed by rigorous nodding. Emily gave them a small smile before hurrying away.

"Emily!" Stiles called after her. She turned to see him approaching her with concern on his face. "What are you planning to do, run all the way there?"

"Actually, yeah" she admitted. A smirk spread across his face and he rolled his eyes.

"You're crazy. Come on, I'll drive you." He said as he left little room for arguing. Emily opened her mouth to challenge him but he waved her off as he started towards the jeep. She hurried to catch up to him as she sent a wave over her shoulder to the others.

After they both hopped in the tank, Stiles started to speed in the direction of Derek's loft. Emily could feel her hands shaking and her leg bouncing in anticipation. Stiles also noticed, so he reached over and took one of her hands in his. At the sudden contact, Emily tensed, but didn't pull away. Stiles also noticed the sudden change and quickly let go of her hand.

"Just relax, okay? I don't know why you're getting so worked up over this" he said, his cracking voice showing his own nervousness. She glanced over at him, still slightly tensed at his showing of compassion.

"It-it's just there were so many things I said to him that I didn't…" she trailed off.

"I know, but he's probably okay. He's probably just fine" he said, unsure.

"I hope so" she whispered, more to herself than to Stiles.

They drove the rest of the way in silence and when they pulled up in front of the loft, Emily stared at it ominously. Now that she was here, she didn't know if she was prepared to know if Derek was alive. Stiles noticed her hesitation and looked at her sympathetically.

"I can stay here or I can go with you. Whatever you want." She looked at him, unsure of what she should do. She pursed her lips and tried to build her courage, but her nerves were still causing her to shake a bit.

"I can do it myself" she said strongly, but she faltered on the last word. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the jeep. She turned back to Stiles who had a worried look on his face. Suddenly, she felt a strong wave of protectiveness, and she couldn't tell if it was coming from her or him.

"Don't worry. I'll call you if I need you." She said with a reassuring smile and some concern drained from his face.

"You better" he said with a wink. She smirked as she turned away from him. But the smile soon disappeared as she remembered why she was here. She cautiously walked up to the door and went inside. She sprinted up the stairs to Derek's apartment and opened the door. She could hear the alarm blaring as she went inside.

Standing next to the fire place lit with raging flames was an exhausted looking Derek. He threw more bloodied clothes into the fire as he looked up in alarm as the door slid open. When he saw Emily's figure standing in the doorway, he couldn't mask the surprise on his face. A look of relief made Emily's face glow as she carefully walked towards him.

She stood right in front of Derek and looked up at him with a mixture of sadness and relief. He looked into her eyes and realized how much she was affected by what happened. Suddenly, she launched herself at him and threw her arms around his neck. He caught her so she wouldn't fall, but was a little tense at the sudden contact. Eventually, he relaxed into the embrace and held her tight.

"I'm sorry" she whispered so quietly that he wouldn't have been able to hear her if it hadn't been for his supernatural hearing. He was slightly surprised, for he knew how difficult it was for her to say sorry. It was just as hard for him.

"Me too" he whispered back. They stayed that way for a few minutes before she broke away and looked him over.

"How are you alive?" she asked, amazed.

"Sorry to disappoint you" he said with a smirk.

"Shut up" she said back with her own.

"I don't know how, but I healed. It took a long time, though. Where have you been these past few days? Where were you that night?" he asked, and the smirk dropped from her face. The past few days had been so messed up that she didn't even know where to start.

"Well, that night… Well you know I didn't make it to the fight, but I had a fight of my own." He looked at her like she was crazy, so she elaborated. "Deucalion came to my house. And broke it with me. I started out with the upper hand but somehow I let him get the better of me and he kicked my ass."

Derek's eyes darkened at this news and subtly gave her body a once over. There still were bruises that colored her skin that she didn't notice at first. A deep growl erupted from his chest as he imagined the joy he would get from tearing Deucalion's throat out.

"Down boy. I'm fine. Just a few broken bones, but Isaac took away some of the pain. They found me in my house and I slept at Stiles' house that night. But we've been on a bus for the last day and a half on our way to a stupid cross country meet…" she said as Derek's eyebrows shot up.

"Shut it. I only joined so I could keep an eye on the twins from hell and _your_ betas. Anyway, we had to check into this creepy ass motel for the night and shit got real. Someone infected all the werewolves with wolfsbane and they went crazy. Literally. They tried to kill themselves while me, Lydia, Allison, and Stiles had to save them. It was a very long night" she finished. Derek tried to contain his shock but failed.

"Where is everyone, now?" he asked.

"Shit! Stiles has been out there waiting for me. I-I should go, right?" she said, unsure. "Are you okay here?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go and get some rest. I'll see you soon" he said. She smiled and made her way to the door.

_Little did she know that the minute she closed the door behind her, Jennifer Blake came out from the bathroom and wrapped her arms around Derek from behind. She planted a kiss on his neck as he stared at the door._

"_Is everything alright?" she asked. He gave a nod as he turned his attention to her._

"_Yeah. Everything's fine."_

Emily made her way back down the stairs and looked out the window. She saw Stiles leaning against her side of the jeep with his hands in his pockets and his feet crossed. He was looking at the ground, but as soon as he heard the door open, he looked up to see Emily walking towards him. He straightened up a bit as she stood in front of him.

"He good?" he asked and she answered with a nod. "You good?" Emily pursed her lips and looked up at him. She gave a short nod before looking to the ground. Suddenly, she felt Stiles' arms wrap around her as he held her tight. She was taken off guard at the hug and she couldn't help but notice the difference between Derek's and Stiles' embraces. Where Derek was strong and sturdy, Stiles was that and more. He was gentle and protective.

Emily found herself leaning into Stile's embrace but immediately caught herself. She took a step back and faced a surprised Stiles. A look of hurt flashed in his eyes before he quickly hid it and gave her a smile.

"I guess we should, uh, get going?" he said, unsure.

"Yeah, I guess that would be best."

He opened the car door for her and she hopped in. Once she pulled it shut he walked around to the driver's side and jumped in. He pulled away from the curb and sped down the road. The ride was silent, but comfortable. Stiles and Emily kept stealing glances at each other, but would look away before the other noticed.

"Where are you going? You should have turned there…" she said with confusion in her voice. Stiles looked at her like she was crazy for the second time that night.

"You really think I'm going to let you sleep at your house alone? Emily, now there's another threat that we have to worry about. We all have to stick together more than before. I know you can protect yourself, but we don't know what this thing is capable of." Stiles said. Emily knew he was right, so she didn't even try to argue.

"Ok, but your dad is going to have a cow."

"Right…well I'll think of something to tell him." The rest of the ride continued in a comfortable silence. When Stiles pulled into his driveway, both teens hopped out and walked up to the house. It was dark and locked, so the sheriff was still at work.

They entered the house and the floor creaked beneath their feet. After turning on the lights, Stiles and Emily walked into the kitchen. Stiles started riffling through the fridge, muttering to himself about the lack of food. Suddenly, Emily's phone started to sing, and when she pulled it out, she noticed had a call from Scott. She quickly answered and when she went to speak, she heard frantic yelling in the background.

"Scott? Scott, what's wrong?" she yelled into the phone. Stiles' head immediately whipped up and he threw the milk carton back into the fridge. He hurried over to Emily as she was nodding and mumbling into the phone.

"What?! What's wrong with Scott?" Stiles yelled as he waved his arms in the air frantically. Emily quickly hung up the phone and looked up at Stiles with a concerned look on her face.

"He was dropping his mom's dinner off at the hospital and Ethan came in dragging Danny. He was having trouble breathing and Scott thinks he may die. I have to get there just in case." She started to take a step back but Stiles followed.

"Let me take you" he tried, but Emily just shook her head.

"There's not enough time. I have to go on my own. I'll be back, I promise." She told him. With that, her eyes flashed and she was gone. Stiles stood alone in the kitchen, with everything silent except the trickling of the milk spilling out of the fridge.

Emily had willed herself to find the place where Scott was, and when she opened her eyes, she found herself in a brightly lit, white room that smelled of antiseptic. She was immediately bombarded by a tightness in her chest and she could feel her breathing slow.

She looked over to where Ethan, Scott, and Mrs. McCall stood around Danny's hospital bed. She could see Danny gasping for breath with a wild look in his eyes. They all looked over at her as she made her way to stand next to Scott.

"He's going to die, isn't he?" Scott asked his mom with a panicked voice. Emily could sense how close Danny's heart was to stopping and knew he only had minutes. If that.

"No. No, he's not" Mrs. McCall said with determination. Emily watched as she gave orders to the twin and her son as she went into superhero mode.

Emily could only watch as she felt her chest compress one final time as her breath left her. She knew Danny stopped breathing, also. She clutched the bed as she focused on keeping herself calm. Both Ethan and Scott shot her a look before turning to Danny.

"Mom! He's not breathing!" Scott shouted.

"I know." She said calmly as she clutched an enormous needle. With a swift motion, Mrs. McCall plunged the needle into Danny's chest and pulled back on the plunger. Emily went to her knees with a grunt as she felt the penetration in her own chest.

Usually, her empathy only connected her to people she had a strong connection with. That's when Emily realized just how large her friend circle had gotten. She knew she had always liked Danny, and now she understand just how much. Scott and Ethan cast a worried looks between Danny and Emily.

Suddenly, the sound of an intake of breath filled the room as Danny breathed once again. The pressure left Emily's chest as she quickly gulped air into her lungs. When she looked up, she saw that Ethan had a hand stretched out to her. She gave him a snarl before getting up to her feet on her own.

She shot a smile in Danny's direction before looking to Mrs. McCall. Scott had a huge smile sprawled on his face as he looked at his mom in awe.

"That was awesome" he told her, proudly. The other teens nodded in agreement.

"It truly was. And you made my job a lot easier" Emily said with a small smile.

Mrs. McCall gave a sheepish smile and patted Emily on the shoulder. She turned her back to the teens as she started to hook Danny up to some machines. Emily turned to the two werewolves next to her. She shot a glare at Ethan before giving Scott a smile.

"Well I'm going to go. I can't stand hospitals – empath and all. Besides, I left your best friend in his kitchen and he's probably getting worried by now" she said, and Scott nodded before telling her he'd see her in the morning. She gave a small wave before disappearing from where she stood.

Emily appeared back in Stiles' kitchen as he sat at the table eating cold pizza out of an old box. She tapped him on his shoulder and he spazed and sent the pizza flying. He fell with a thump off the chair and Emily had to bite her lip to keep herself from giggling.

"Son of a – Jeez Emily you can't just do that! What are you trying to do to me? You're lucky I didn't try to kill you or something!" Stiles yelled.

"Right. You kill me…" Emily said with a snicker. Stiles noticed how exhausted she looked and remembered why she had left in the first place.

"So what happened? Is Danny okay? Did he die? Why do you look like someone knocked you on your ass?" he asked, throwing the questions at a mile a minute.

"Mrs. McCall actually saved the day. It was pretty bad ass. Danny's fine – fixed by some good old modern medicine. No magic. I'm just super tired from the transporting" she admitted.

"Why didn't you call me? I could've come to pick you up."

"What and steal you away from this gourmet meal? Never!" she countered sarcastically. "I'm just going to go to sleep. School and all tomorrow morning." She made her way over to the couch and collapsed onto it.

"You could sleep in my bed. I don't mind the couch" Stiles told her. She gave him a smile before shaking her head.

"No. You're letting me stay at your house. I'm not about to take your bed. I'm a big girl, I can take the couch. But you should probably get some sleep too. We've had a hell of a few days" she said and he nodded with a yawn.

Stiles grabbed a blanket off of a nearby chair and tossed it to her. She caught it and snuggled under it. He walked away and put the pizza back in the fridge. When he came back, Emily was already fast asleep.

He stepped up next to the couch and pulled the blanket a little farther up her body. With gentle fingers, he tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear and smiled at her peaceful body. Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Stiles shook his head and took a few quick steps back. He walked over to the stairs and turned the light off before heading to bed, mixed emotions and feelings swimming in his head and filling his dreams.

The bell rang as Emily walked out of her English class. She was really starting to get tired of being a high school student, but she knew it was for the best that she stayed and kept an eye on things. Suddenly, she saw Boyd and Isaac hurrying towards the door and she jogged to catch up to them.

"Where are you guys going?" she asked. Isaac glanced down at her and gave a small smirk.

"We have a plan to help Derek. You want in?" he asked.

"Hell yes. Anything to get out of this place" she said excitedly. She shot a quick text to Scott and Stiles before following the boys to the parking lot. Isaac and Boyd jumped into Boyd's car and she hopped into the back.

When they got to the loft, Boyd popped the trunk and grabbed a huge duffle bag. They started into the building and walked up the stairs to Derek's apartment. They heard the alarm sound as they slid the door open and strutted inside. Derek stood in front of the window with a stern look on his face.

"Aren't you three supposed to be in school?" he questioned.

"Ahh, you see there's the thing. Boyd is suffering from explosive diarrhea and I have an extreme migraine. And Emily…" Isaac trailed off, casting a glance at her.

"I couldn't give two shits about school, so I'm just ditching" she said with a smirk. Isaac gave a curt nod and a smile before turning back to Derek.

"We have a plan."

"This is the worst plan. Ever." Emily groaned while she sat on her board. The water around her was live with electricity and she was casting worried glances at the door. "Like really, if I had known this was the plan, I would have just gone to my friggin math class."

"Hey, this is gonna work…I think" Boyd defended. She sent him a suspicious look before she leaned her head back against the wall. They had just finished setting everything up, so all they could do was wait.

Suddenly, Emily's phone began to ring, and she answered it after she saw it was Scott. He sounded frazzled on the other end, and her heart immediately dropped when she realized something was wrong.

"Emily! It took him! The Darach has Deaton! I need your help. Stiles, Lydia, and Cora are on their way to help Derek. We don't have much time so I need you to meet me at the old bank vault. The one that Boyd and Cora were locked up in. We need to find him. Now." Scott said quickly before hanging up.

Emily felt like she couldn't breathe. Deaton was like a father to her. He helped her through so much, and she knew she needed to find him. She owed him that much. She jumped to her feet and the werewolves looked at her with surprise and concern.

"I need to go. The Darach – it took Deaton. I'm sorry but I need to find him. The others are coming to help you guys. Good luck." she said, and disappeared.

Scott was just running into the vault when Emily appeared. They looked deep into the room and saw Deaton suspended by his wrists. He was sweating and weak from trying to pull himself up long enough to breathe. Surrounding him was a perfect circle of mountain ash.

Emily started to run over and went to go straight through the barrier, but she was thrown back into Scott and they both fell to the floor.

"What the hell? I shouldn't be affected by the mountain ash" she said, confused.

Emily walked over and reached out to Deaton. She felt a surge of electricity hit her fingertips and she jerked her hand back.

"It's spelled. The Darach must have known I was going to come to save him. Dammit!" she yelled.

She suddenly felt a huge rage grow within her as she felt her power swell. She swung her arms and threw energy at the barrier. It just seemed to absorb it. She got even angrier and started sending burst after burst at the barrier.

Finally, with one final swing, the energy ricocheted and hit Emily with the force of every throw she sent plus the power of the barrier. She hit the opposite wall with a groan as she felt the electricity course through her body. Scott sent her a worried glance, but after seeing that she was still breathing, he turned his attention back to Deaton.

With blurred vision, Emily watched as Scott yelled with the effort to push through the barrier. He was so close to breaking it and she could feel a sudden change occur within him. But he couldn't break the barrier and was sent flying back a few feet.

They both stared hopelessly at Deaton before a sudden gunshot echoed through the vault. Emily's ears were ringing as she turned to the door and saw the sheriff holstering his gun. He gave her a smile before calling for back up.

Scott and Emily looked at each other in amazement as they struggled to their feet. Emily used the wall to lean against as Scott took notice of her appearance.

"Damn, you look like hell" he said, gesturing to her burnt clothes from where the energy and electricity hit her. She still felt a numbness in her body that she hoped would go away quickly.

"Thanks. You don't look much better yourself. What the hell was that? You almost made your way through the barrier."

"I don't know. I just had this intense feeling that I had to do something" he said sheepishly. "But you should go back to the loft and see if they need help. I'll stick around here and make sure everything is okay. Don't worry, I'll watch over Deaton" he assured her. She nodded and willed herself back to the loft.

Emily appeared back in the doorway of the loft. Next to her stood Lydia, who was silently crying. Isaac was holding a shaking Ms. Blake at her feet, both with a shocked look upon their faces. She felt her heart drop as she looked into the loft. That's when she saw the devastation she had missed.

Derek was on his knees in the water gazing down at Boyd. Blood covered Boyd's shirt, and shockingly, Derek's hands. Stiles stood about Derek with a hand placed on his shoulder.

Emily slowly made her way through the water over to the trio. She kneeled down next to Derek and placed one hand on his arm and the other on his cheek. She turned his face to look at her and stared into his broken, green eyes. She could tell he had been crying, and it tore her apart.

"Can you bring him back?" he whispered in a broken tone. She turned to Boyd and tried to sense any bit of life still in him. She knew it was too late to save him, and Derek was going to be devastated at the answer she was about to give. She silently closed her eyes and shook her head slightly.

"This is your fault. If you hadn't left, you could have saved him. You should have stayed. You killed Boyd" he said with as much venom in his voice as he could muster. His hand came flying out of nowhere and his claws connected with her cheek. She felt the sting radiate from her cheek and warm blood trickle out.

She didn't move her head as she stayed frozen. She knew he was acting out of anger and pain, but it still struck something in her heart. She looked up at his cold eyes before turning away again.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, before disappearing for the last time that night.


	9. Guilt

_**A/N - So here's another chapter! I wanted to get it up because I'm really excited about how the next one turned out. But only one a day so that one will be up tomorrow! Don't forget to REVIEW people!**_

Emily found herself falling to her knees on the rough forest floor. She didn't even know where she willed herself to go. She just knew she had to get out of the loft. There was rain pouring down all around her, soaking her clothes and chilling her to the bone. But she didn't care.

Her cheek stung from the contact with Derek's claws. But she didn't care.

She didn't care about anything.

She fell on her back as the rain continued to pound her body. She looked up to the sky and wondered how all of this could have happened. How she could allow so many innocent people to be hurt. It was her job to protect people, but instead, she was the one who was being protected. It wasn't right.

She let out a blood curdling scream as she let out a wave of power that leveled everything in a 100 foot radius. She sat up panting as rage and power coursed through her. She was so mad at herself, and she knew she had to step up and take responsibility.

She started to walk in a random direction, and after about an hour, she found the edge of the forest. She closed her eyes, sensed the right direction, and started down the road.

After about another hour of walking, she found herself in front of the animal clinic. The light was on inside, just as she knew it would be. She walked inside and was hit by the sudden warmth of the dry room. She knew Eric would be here, tending to his own wounds.

Deaton came out to the front when he heard the door open. Relief washed over his face when he saw it was only Emily, but it was quickly replaced by concern when he saw her appearance.

"Stop. Just stop looking at me that way. I'm so tired of everybody looking worried about me" she whispered.

"Oh, come child. Let's talk." He said with a warm smile. He reached out to her and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. They walked into the back room and he handed her a dry towel. She wrapped her shivering body in it and took a seat.

"I'm so sick of being protected and saved. That is supposed to be my job. Why have I become this weak girl who can't take care of herself anymore?" she asked desperately.

"Oh Emily, first of all, you are not weak. There is not a weak ounce in your body. But I know you have started to care for these people. And that isn't a bad thing. If anything it makes you stronger. It gives you something to fight for. I know you never allowed yourself to become close to someone in the past, but it isn't wrong for you to want someone to care for you. Nobody can be the savior all the time" he said, knowingly.

"Well why can't I beat Deucalion? I've spent hundreds of years preparing for this and when I get a one on one fight, I get my ass kicked. And he wasn't even wolfed out either. That makes me weak."

"No. It doesn't. But you must remember to keep your emotions out of your fight. Center yourself around the knowledge that you are fighting for yourself and your friends, but do not let your emotions cloud your thoughts. That is when you get distracted and he catches you off guard. You are more powerful than you know. There are few who are actually stronger than you."

Emily allowed his words to sink in. She knew she was descended from one of the most powerful covens, but she never imagined she was anything special. She looked up at him with doubt in her eyes, but he only gave her a knowing smile.

"You can do things that you couldn't imagine. You are the one person who could save us from an even larger threat that is coming. When the time is right, you will find this power. But don't give up on relationships with people. Your connections to people keep you level and grounded" he said.

"But they are also a distraction."

"You will soon come to realize the truth. But until then, I beg you not to make any rash decisions. You aren't ready for an all-out brawl. Trust me" he implored. She nodded in agreement, but she knew it was a promise she wouldn't be keeping. "But you know better than anyone that Deucalion doesn't fight fair. He will use anything to get to you. Anyone. Do not let him get under your skin. Watch out for his pack, too. Just because you are noble enough to make it a one-on-one fight, that doesn't mean he is. Watch your back."

Emily paused to take everything in. She knew he was right about Deucalion not caring who he hurts to get what he wants, and she knew he would involve others if she didn't come quietly. She knew she had to be smart and try to be one step ahead of him.

"Thanks for the advice, Eric. I think I should go. I'm just glad you're okay." She gave him a quick hug and started towards the door.

"I meant what I said about you being stronger than you think, Emily. But I also meant it when I said you aren't ready to face him. Please, don't do anything rash" he pleaded. She looked at him before looking down to the ground with a curt nod. She knew she was lying, and so did he. She walked out the door and started in the direction of Stiles' house.

"Be careful" Deaton whispered as the door swung shut.

Emily arrived back at the house and snuck through the door. Just as she was about to head into the living room to her duffle of things from her house, she was showered in a bright light from overhead. She turned to see a very stern-looking Stiles sitting in an arm chair.

"Wow, hey dad. Sorry I was out past curfew" she said sarcastically. His expression didn't change as he just stared at her. She stood frozen by the door, caught by his intense gaze. "What's wrong?"

Stiles didn't say a word as he abruptly got out of his seat and started over to her. He didn't give her a second to protest as he wrapped his arms around her soaked form. His tense body instantly relaxed when he had her in his arms. She stood tense before she returned the embrace for the first time. She leaned into Stiles and inhaled his scent.

"Do you even know what has been running through my head these last few hours?" he whispered as he gently stroked his fingers over the claw marks on her cheek. "Where have you been?"

"I had to talk to Deaton. I had to make sure he was okay" she said simply. He looked at her and he knew there was something she was holding back. She walked past him and started to pull dry clothes out of her bag.

"What did you and Deaton talk about?" he asked, and she tensed.

"Just about some things. No big deal" she said, avoiding the truth. Stiles pulled her away from what she was doing and spun her around. His hands were planted strongly on her shoulders and she looked up into his eyes in surprise. He pursed his lips and stared into her eyes, searching for a glimmer of truth.

"Dammit, Emily. What are you planning?" he asked. She looked away and grabbed some clothes to change into.

"Nothing! Jeez Stiles you have to relax. Listen, I'm going to go change into something dry and then we'll talk. Okay?" she exclaimed, hoping he would just drop the subject.

When Emily came back down in a pair of jeans and a leather jacket, she saw Stiles still sitting in the same chair. His eyebrows shot up when he noticed her ensemble and gave her a questioning look.

"Now that doesn't look like something you would go to bed in, which is what you should be doing. Where are you planning on going?" he asked. She gave him an exasperated sigh.

"You don't seem to understand how I have failed to do my responsibility. Right now, I'm a failure. I've let my emotions get the better of me and I haven't been living up to my name. I'm a protector, Stiles. And the one thing I haven't seemed to be doing is protect people. I have to go and make things right."

"So you think going out and having a battle that you aren't prepared for is the way to do it? What good is it going to do if you aren't ready?" he shot back. She threw her hands up in the air and glared at him.

"Why is everyone saying I'm not ready? What you think I would go face him without having a plan? I'm not stupid and I'm not suicidal." She made to push past him but he grabbed her wrists and pinned her up against the wall. She was so taken off guard at such aggression coming from Stiles that she just gave him a curious glance.

"You know the second you left, Derek broke. He regrets what he did" he said as he sent a subtle glance at the claw marks on her face. But he quickly returned his eyes back to her gaze and looked imploringly at her. "He's gone. And nobody knows where he would have gone." She froze at the news and thought for a second. She knew exactly where Derek goes when he needs time to himself. When he feels the burden of guilt.

"I know you think you have to prove yourself," he whispered to her, his lips inches from her own. "But _please_. Please think this through. I - " he started. He swallowed and took a deep breath and tried again. "I don't want to lose you."

Emily stared back into his deep brown eyes. The intense feelings that radiated from his heart were playing with her mind, but she didn't care. She leaned in the last few inches and gently placed her lips on his. He leaned into the kiss as his arms wrapped around her waist. Emily let the kiss last a moment longer before she placed a hand softly against his cheek.

Suddenly, a small wave of energy radiated out of her hand and through Stiles. His body became slightly limp as she put one of his arms over her shoulders before she lowered him into the chair.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as she kneeled down in front of him as his eye lids became progressively heavier. Just before they closed, he sent a look of betrayal at her that broke her heart. She cast a final, sad glance at him before she got back to her feet and ran out the door.

The sound of her pounding footsteps echoed through Emily's ears as she ran towards the one place she knew Derek would be. He had told Emily the story all those years ago, about when he had to make the hardest decision of his life. The one that changed him because he got too close to someone. She could relate.

When she had the warehouse in sight, she slowed. The spiral was still carved into the wall next to the door. She quietly walked inside, and she could see Derek staring at the mark. She walked over to him and stood next to him. She was waiting for him to make the first move.

"How'd you know?" he asked quietly, his voice echoing softly off of the metal walls.

"I guess I know you better than you thought I did. This is always where you come when you're feeling guilty about something." She answered.

"I'm feeling guilty about more than one thing" he said as he looked at the harm he inflicted on her.

"Don't even go there. I know you were just upset. I'm not holding a grudge. But I just needed to check on you" she whispered. He turned to her and saw the conflict in her eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. And now that I know, I'll be going" she said, trying to sound casual. But Derek knew she was trying to hide something. He caught her hand as she went to leave. He pulled her back in his steel grip and looked into her eyes.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Don't worry. I just have to go take care of something. But I'll be fine. Trust me." She said soothingly. A glazed look filled Derek's eyes and his grip became slack. He gave her a smile and released her wrist.

"Okay, just be careful. And don't be late for school tomorrow!" he said in a monotone voice and gave her a small wave.

Emily looked at him with guilty eyes before turning and walking back to the door. She looked at the symbol for revenge one last time before she walked out the door, hoping it was all worth it.

Once Emily was out in the cool night air, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She tried to center herself like Deaton told her to, and channeled her powers to allow her to sense Deucalion's location. Her eyes snapped open with the sudden realization of where she needed to go. She allowed the power to flow through her as she disappeared.

When Emily opened her eyes again, she found herself in dark building. The sudden change of atmosphere shocked her body as the nip of the cool air disappeared and was replaced by dust-filled air. She looked around as her eyes adjusted to the light. A figure was slowly emerging from the shadows, but Emily stood her ground.

"Ah, Emilena. Well, I can't say this is a surprise. I figured you'd come for some sort of revenge at some point. But I have to say I am a bit shocked that you have come so soon" Deucalion taunted. She gave him an even glare and clenched her fists. But she kept her cool.

"Well I guess you don't know me as well as you thought you did" she shot back.

"By all means, then. Make the first move." She knew he was trying to rile her up and get her distracted, but she refused to give in. He noticed that she would not be the first to challenge him, and he let out a deep growl. "Very well."

Emily watched as Deucalion's features started to morph. His complexion turned to the color of a shadow, but his eyes blazed red. His features sharpened and when he spoke again, his voice was demonic.

"Stupid child! Do you know who you're dealing with?" he screamed at her. "I. Am. The Demonwolf!" At the last word, a crack of thunder crashed and shook the entire building. He started towards her, but she still stood her ground.

He swung his fist at her just as she closed her eyes. She allowed her mind to quiet as she centered herself. She channeled her powers and used them to sense his movements. She took a step to the side and leaned a bit while easily dodging his blow. When she opened her eyes, they were blazing and the color of molten silver.

Emily allowed the power to build in her hand and directed a blast of energy at Deucalion. He flew backwards and crashed through the wall behind him. He rolled a few feet from the hole and Emily gracefully stepped through. She crouched down next to him as he struggled to get up.

Deucalion extended his claws and landed a swipe up her arm, but Emily didn't even flinch. She just grabbed his extended arm and flipped him onto his back. She grabbed his throat and used her powers to lift him and hold him against the wall. He gasped for breath as her silver eyes burned through him.

"Look at me" she said, her tone even. He stared into her intimidating eyes and found himself getting lost in them. "I know you're not always blind. I know you can see me. How many centuries have I been waiting for this time to come?" As he listened to her speak, he could hear something supernatural in her tone. It was the sound of pure power.

"You think intimidate me?" he asked with a sneer.

"No, I don't. But that is where I find you incredibly stupid. You don't have any idea what I am capable of."

"Then show me" he spat.

Emily glared at him as she allowed her fingers to tighten slightly. Deucalion gasped as he felt the pressure increase, but he broke the eye contact. He looked over her shoulder with a wicked grin. He returned his gaze back to Emily as his smile widened.

"There is something important to know about me, Emilena. But I think you already know what it is" he said. Then he changed his voice into a whisper as he leaned slightly towards her. "I don't fight fair."

Emily let out a gasp as she released his neck and dropped him to the ground. She whirled around in time to see Kali plunge a knife right below her rib cage. She let out a grunt and fell to her knees. Her eye sight began to blur as she looked up at Deucalion. He crouched down to be in line with her as her eye lids slowly closed.

The last thing she saw was Deucalion giving her a taunting wave as everything faded to black.


	10. Lost

_**A/N – Helllooooo everybody! So I'm really satisfied with how this chapter turned out! But I personally think it's pretty intense. So I hope yall like it. There's a chance I may not update for a while because my classes start on Monday and I already have homework. But we'll see.**_

_**And if you like this chapter at all, PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP PLEASE (gold star to you if you know what interview that's from ;) ) REVIEW! **_____

Emily's eyelids felt heavy, but she forced them open. She tried to take in her surroundings but she was still slightly her head was still slightly clouded. She felt her arms stretched out above her and heavy metal shackles smothered her wrists. Her toes barely grazed the ground as she hung helplessly by the chains.

"Ahh I see our guest of honor has finally decided to grace us with her consciousness. Now the fun can begin." Deucalion said as he stepped out of the shadows. She could see the rest of his alpha pack surrounding her. Although Kali had a venomous look on her face, the twins looked at her with guilty expressions. Apparently, they didn't approve of what was to come next.

Emily refocused her attention upon Deucalion as he moved to stand next to a lever. He smirked at her as he pushed it up an inch. Emily whimpered as she felt a surge of electricity attack her body, but she refused to scream or cry. She wouldn't let him break her that easily.

"So you feel like being stubborn. Well that is just going to make this more fun for me. Let's see how many times I have to kill you before you break."

He moved the lever up a little more and electricity wracked her body once again. She felt the strength slowly drain from her body and it felt as if he kept the electricity on for hours instead of minutes. When he finally turned it off, her body went limp and she was on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Why?" came out in a broken whisper, but she knew he could hear her. He met her heavy eyes and smirked.

"Because, Emilena. I am simply sending a message. But to whom, well, I will let you figure that out. Now tell me, darling, where is Derek and his pack?" he questioned.

She let out a small chuckle with the strength she had left and glared at him.

"Like I would ever tell you." she spat.

"I don't know why you are protecting them. They don't care about you. Do you honestly think that if you meant anything to them they would let you suffer like this?" he taunted her.

"How would they even know I was here you dumbass?"

"Well because I told them of course. They know exactly where you are. After what happened last night, I thought I'd give them a little more reason to do what I want them to. Especially Scott and Derek. I've tried to lure them to my side for so long now, so I thought maybe they needed a bit of incentive. But I was obviously wrong. They don't care for you enough to come rescue you. So I must resort to torturing it out of you." He sighed.

"Well get comfortable because I'm not telling you anything." She sneered.

"Then I suppose we should get started."

With that, he picked up a knife that could rival that of the scariest murder movies. The light glinted off of the blade as he took a few steps closer to her until he was standing directly in front of her. He pressed the edge roughly against her arm and sliced deeply into her flesh.

Emily ground her teeth together and clenched her hands into fists. But she didn't let a sound escape from her.

Deucalion smiled a wicked grin and made another slice into her abdomen. Her breathing increased and her heart jumped. As she continued to huff, she looked right in his face and spat. But he kept his composure and continued to make deep slices into her skin until there was a large puddle of blood surrounding her. Her clothes were drenched with her blood and she was sweating with a fever.

"Do you feel like talking yet, Emilena?" Deucalion questioned.

She looked up at him and glared with whatever strength she had left.

"Go. To. Hell." Emily panted.

"So be it." Deucalion sighed.

With that, he plunged the knife under her ribcage into her heart. She let out a single gasp and her body went limp. Her cold, dead eyes stared off into nothingness. Shockingly, both twins started to move forward, but one look from Kali warned them to stop. Deucalion turned towards them all, wiping the blood off of his hands.

"She will be tougher to break than I initially thought. That is, if she breaks. Continue to try to get Derek and his pack to get here. All we need to do is break her trust and think they won't come for her. When they do, she won't realize she was wrong until it is too late." Deucalion stated with an evil grin.

_Emily was trapped in a state of complete and utter darkness. Her body stung all over and there was a white hot pain radiating from her stomach. There was nothing more that she wanted than to just fade away and feel nothing ever again. The pain was unbearable. She didn't know how much more she could take. _

_The pain. The darkness. The struggle to breathe. _

_ For once in her life, she truly needed somebody. Derek, Cora, Stiles, the pack._

_ But she was starting to think they would never come, and she would die._

_ Alone._

Aiden and Ethan had been waiting anxiously for Emily to come back to life while Kali went to try to hunt down Derek and his pack. Deucalion had excused himself and ordered the twins to alert him as soon as Emily came back.

The twins would never admit it to the others, but they felt somewhat sorry for Emily. She wasn't just a random girl that Deucalion had been torturing. They interacted with her in school, she saved Ethan, and they even started to become friends with her. But now, her dead eyes just stared ahead with an unnerving emptiness. It was a hard sight to see.

"You know this isn't right" Ethan told his brother. Aiden just continued to stare at Emily's cold body. "We both know we are starting to form relationships with these people, and now we are just murdering their friends. And for what? Power? A sense of belonging? Do you really believe it was Derek who killed Ennis? Because I know Deucalion would turn around and kill us if he had to. This is not what we signed up for."

Aiden knew his brother was right. He had been having the same thoughts. But he also knew that if they weren't careful, they would get themselves killed.

"You had better watch what you say. You know he can hear us."

"That's really what you have to say? What's happened to you?" Ethan asked in disbelief. Aiden turned to his brother with calm eyes and silently shook his head. He pressed a finger to his lips, then pointed up. Ethan immediately understood that his brother felt the same, but didn't want Deucalion to hear. They returned their attention to Emily's broken body.

Her wounds had healed for the most part, but a few cuts still remained. Her clothes were still drenched in her blood and her feet rested in the puddle beneath her. Neither of the alphas dared to go near her in the state she was in.

A few moments later, Aiden and Ethan heard a faint moaning and when they turned, they saw Emily begin to stir. She slowly started to regain her bearings and noticed them both watching her.

"Please" she whispered to them. They held her eyes for a moment longer before turning away to go inform Deucalion that she was awake.

"Shit!" she cursed when they turned their backs on her. She tried yanking the chains but there was no use – they were solid and tough. She tried to channel her energy into using her powers but she was too weak. She knew she should be regaining some of her strength, but it seemed there was something stalling the process, like an enchantment or spell. Suddenly, she heard footsteps echoing down the stairs.

"I see you have noticed there is something wrong with your powers, Emilena." Deucalion taunted. "You see, that knife I used on you was laced with a poison that neutralizes a witch's powers. Quite a curious concoction, actually. Not to mention I had Morell preform some spells, just in case. We'll have more fun with things like that, but for now…" He said while raising his cane and bringing it down onto her ribs with a sickening crack.

Emily gasped at the blow to her ribs, and started to cry out when he repeatedly brought the cane down upon her body. With every cry, the twins visibly winced and cast a sorry look towards her. They were starting to regret alerting Deucalion of Emily's state. Emily's cries turned to screams as Deucalion kept breaking her bones until he finally grabbed her head and gave it a sharp turn, breaking her neck and killing her.

"You didn't even try to question her! You just killed her without even giving her a chance!" Aiden yelled.

"Oh I know. That time was just for fun. Next round, we'll try to get information out of her." Deucalion said as he turned to the stairs. "You know what to do when she wakes up."

11 more times. Deucalion killed Emily 11 more times with an assortment of different torturing devices. The twins were forced to witness these murders with heavy hearts, and with each death, their resolve to not intervene dwindled more and more.

Emily woke up once again, panting and physically and emotionally drained. She couldn't help wonder where her friends were. She wondered why anyone hadn't come to help her and whether they even cared that she was missing. She had been killed more times in the last day than she could handle. She was starting to just want to give up and die forever.

Deucalion approached her for the thirteenth time that day. He had no knives or canes or other means to inflict harm. All he carried was a single syringe filled with a black liquid. She eyed it wearily, not knowing what else he could possibly have in store for her.

"Do you remember when I said I had another curious concoction for you? Well here it is. It is quite fun, actually. It targets your deepest fears and insecurities and attacks them. What are you hiding deep in your heart, Emilena? What scares you the most? How about the fact that the only people you have ever trusted in your life don't care for you at all? I feel like those feelings are going to come up a bit in the next couple of hours." He warned as he took the syringe and placed it against her neck.

Emily began to squirm, but he grabbed her head and held her steady. He thrust the needle into her skin and pushed down on the plunger.

"I'll see you in hell, Emilena." Deucalion smirked. With that, Emily's world faded to blackness.

There were footsteps and sounds of struggle coming from the staircase. The members of the alpha pack emerged from the shadows dragging Derek, Scott, Issac, Cora, and Stiles. Once their eyes fell upon Emily's bloodied and bruised body, they couldn't help but feel sick. Little did she know, they had been scouring the town searching for her. They spent hours discovering the truth about Derek's past, and they had no idea that she had been kidnapped, tortured, and murdered in that time.

Her eyes held a dead stare as she looked forward into nothingness. Her friends tried to call out to her, but it was as if she wasn't even there.

"Ah nice of you all to join us. I was just telling Emilena that the serum I injected her with targets her deepest fears. I have a feeling we are all going to be in for quite the show – seeing as how I think I convinced her that you all didn't care enough for her to come rescue her. Chain them up. She should be coming to any second now."

Deucalion's alphas took their captives and chained them to the wall opposite of her. They all waited anxiously as she started whimpering and looking around her like she didn't know where she was.

_ There was nothing around Emily except darkness. Suddenly, a bright light attacked her eyes and she could suddenly see her surroundings. She was standing on a lone cliff surrounded by thin air. Her stomach dropped as a bought of wooziness struck her. Suddenly bits of the cliff began to chip away. She panicked and tried to keep her balance, but the cliff kept shrinking under her feet. _

"No! No! NO!" she yelled as she withered where she hung. Derek, Cora, Stiles, Issac, Scott, and even the twins flinched at her exclamations and the horror that plagued her voice. They couldn't imagine what she was seeing, but there was no doubt she was utterly terrified.

_ The cliff continued to crumble until there was nothing left under her and she fell into darkness. She let out a bloodcurdling scream that made everyone cringe. She screamed and screamed until she couldn't scream anymore._

The werewolves and Stiles pulled at their chains with all their might at the sound of her screams. None of them had ever heard such a sound escape her lips. Emily, usually so strong and confident, never let anything more than a whimper fall from her lips.

But not even the werewolves could break the reinforced chains when they used all their strength. They were completely helpless and could do nothing to comfort Emily. Suddenly, her screams stopped. She was looking around the cellar, but her eyes passed right over them, as if she didn't see them.

_She was back in the cellar, chained to the ceiling, and alone in the darkness. It was strange – Deucalion and his alphas weren't there to torture her as they were every other time when she woke up. She couldn't clear her mind enough to understand what had just happened to her. Suddenly, the light was slowly disappearing as the darkness became heavy and closed in on her. It was like it was taking all of the air out of the room. She gasped for breath, but it was no use. There was no air to fill her lungs. She felt as if she was suffocating._

Everyone in the room watched as Emily struggled to catch a breath. She was hyperventilating and they could do nothing to help her.

Stiles felt something deep in his heart as he watched Emily, remembering the panic attacks he used to get after his mom died.

Issac possessed a similar feeling, remembering how he would be locked in the deep freezer by his father. He remembered the suffocating feeling from those times, and when he closed his eyes, he was back in that freezer.

Derek watched as the girl he thought of as a little sister gasped for breath. She couldn't fill her lungs and all he wanted to do was make whatever she was experiencing cease.

Scott watched as his friend suffered, feeling as though he was completely useless. He knew she was supposed to protect them, but he wished he could protect her from what she was going through.

Cora allowed her weakness to show in the form of silent tears as she watched her best friend scream and suffocate. She wished she could wrench her best friend out of her nightmares and hold her tight.

No matter what each was feeling and thinking, they all knew one thing – there was nothing they could do to help Emily.

They spent the next two hours listening to Emily's screams, whimpers, and pained gasps. Every once in a while, they would hear her mumble incoherent words and sentences describing her nightmares. They all closed their eyes trying to block out the horrors in front of them, but it was no use.

_After what felt like days, the suffocating darkness subsided and Emily's eyes adjusted to the room around her. Standing directly in front of her was her mother. She looked at Emily with a stern glare._

"_I gave you a job, Emily. It should have been an honor. But you have disgraced the family name. You are a failure, and you disgust me. You call yourself a protector, but you are weak and worthless. How dare you?" she spat at her daughter._

"Mom! Please! I tried, I really did. I can still do this. Just give me a chance. Please!" Emily yelled at the invisible person. The group could only imagine what she was seeing.

"_I wish you could just die for good so I could really give you a piece of my mind. But we will never get to see each other again. I just hope you know that I wish you weren't my daughter. I wish I had somebody who I could be proud of" her mother said as she slowly disappeared._

"No! Please come back! Please forgive me, mother! I'm sorry!" she whimpered.

_Another figure started to emerge from the darkness, and she became excited when she thought it was her mother again. But she was shocked to see that it was Derek. He had really come to save her. But when he stood in front of her, she noticed he had a disappointed look on his face._

"_You failed me, Emily. You said you would protect us, but you have been nothing but a burden to me. You made things so complicated, so I need to get rid of you now." He said as he extended his claws_

"No, Derek, please don't." Emily whimpered. Derek's eyes flew open at the sound of his name, and everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

"Please, I'm sorry. I tried my best. I failed you, but please don't kill me!" she cried. Derek's face hardened, but there was an unmistakable pain in his eyes. His heart turned heavy as he imagined what must be going through her mind.

"_I have no choice. I never cared about you. I've hated you since the day you showed up at my house eight years ago." Derek sneered. With that, he plunged his claws deep into her abdomen. She looked down as he lifted her slightly. Dark red blood gushed from her wounds._

The group saw Emily recoil and cry out, but there was no wound to be found. Derek couldn't contain himself any longer.

"Emily! Listen to me, Em! I don't hate you! You never let me down! Em, please! I would never hurt you!" he yelled to her. Kali responded with a sharp punch to the face.

"She can't hear you, moron. You might as well save your breath" she sneered. Derek gave her a murderous look as he tried to rip his chains out of the wall.

"Bite me." Derek spat.

"Don't tempt me. Now shut up."

They glared at each other before Derek redirected his attention to Emily. She had her head down as she panted, taking in shallow breaths. He couldn't imagine that Emily actually believed that he would hurt her.

"_Look at you. You're pathetic." Emily's head jerked up as a new voice came from the shadows. Derek had disappeared, but Cora walked up into his spot. Emily's eyes widened at her words._

"Cor?" came Emily's broken whisper. Cora's heart jumped at her old nickname as she looked up at her best friend. Emily was staring at nothing that they could see, only the terrifying image in her own mind.

"_You actually think you have a right to call me that? You're not my best friend. You never were. You're just a hopeless orphan that we wished we left out on the street. Everything I told you, I wish I could take back. You don't deserve to even be in the same room as me." Cora spat._

"Please don't say that. You're like my sister. I can't have you hating me, too. Please, don't do this." She whimpered.

"_You. Are. Not. My. Sister." Each word was punctuated with a punch to her face. She then sucker punched Emily, aggravating her already broken ribs. Emily's vision began to blur as she fought to catch her breath._

They watched as Emily threw her head from side to side and cry out as she doubled over as much as she could with her hands secured above her head. She let out a cry every time her head was forced to the side.

"Emmy, please what's wrong?" Cora yelled, not caring that she was now crying openly. Derek gazed at her with sad eyes, understanding the pain she was going through. For some reason, Emily believed that they would want to hurt and kill her. Emily continued to try to catch her breath, when she began to wildly look around the room again.

"_Here I thought you would be able to help us." Scott's voice came from one side of the room. "But you're weak. Who could you help? You're supposed to be a protector, but all you do is hurt people." His voice now came from the other side of the cellar._

_Suddenly, he was standing right in front of her. He smirked at her dumbfounded expression._

"All I ever tried to do was help you, Scott. You have to know that!" She yelled and Scott suddenly turned his attention to the sight before him. Emily looked as though she was too drained to take much more.

"_You mean nothing to us. Why do you think we never came to rescue you? You're going to spend the rest of your miserable, immortal life down here. And you know what? Nobody will ever come for you. You will be alone, forever."_

_Suddenly, the wolf took over Scott's face as he bared his fangs. His claws grew as he started to slash every inch of Emily he could reach. Emily could feel her flesh rip under his vicious claws. She started to scream every time his claws connected with her skin, blood spraying everywhere._

The group flinched at Emily's drawn out screams as her body thrashed against her chains. She screamed herself hoarse, but she said something that was impossible to miss.

"Scott! You're hurting me! Stop!" She yelled. All eyes turned to Scott, wondering what she thought he was doing to her. Scott had gone extremely pale, and closed his eyes. He knew it was all in her head, but her pain-filled screams were very real.

She started to calm down again, but her breathing was slow and shallow. All of the werewolves listened to her heart and heard it faintly beating.

"It's a shame. The poison will only last a while longer. This has been so fun, I don't want it to stop." Deucalion taunted. They looked from Emily, who was staring at nothing with an empty expression, to the Demonwolf.

"I swear as soon as I get loose, I will rip you apart. You will never do this to her again. Do you hear me?" Derek screamed at him. The rage was overtaking his body and he knew the wolf was clawing to get out. Everyone thrashed in their chains as they tried once again to get free. But it was no use.

"Save your strength. There is no way you will get out of your bonds. And when you eventually do, I will already be gone and a safe distance away from you all." Deucalion taunted. Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced when they heard Emily begin to whimper once again. They all turned their attention back to her weak body. She looked into nothingness once again as she began to cower.

_Isaac stood in front of Emily and sneered at her. She looked up at him with sad eyes, her heart heavy as she was smothered by the look of hatred in his eyes._

"_You stole something from me, Emily. You took memories that weren't yours to see. Those memories were my own, and you took them. I never would trust someone like you to see them. You are just a miserable person who doesn't deserve to hold anyone's trust. It feels like you stabbed me in the back when you took those memories. Do you know how that feels, Emily?"_

"No, Isaac. Please don't! I'm sorry but I didn't have any control over it. I was only trying to help! Please I saved your life!" Emily yelled.

_But Isaac didn't listen and started to walk towards her menacingly while brandishing a long dagger. He stood so close to her that she could hear his heartbeat. He reached around her and she could feel the tip against her back as she whimpered._

"_Shh. I thought you were brave. I want you to hurt like you hurt me. Screw you, Emily" he spat as he drove the dagger into her back._

Emily's screams filled the room as she pulled against her chains once again. Isaac stared at her with a broken expression. He knew she thought he was doing something to cause her harm, and there was nothing she could do about it. He clenched his eyes shut and willed her to stop. After a few minutes, only the sound of her pants filled the room.

_Stiles walked right up to Emily and stared into her eyes. He didn't have any weapons or other means to hurt her. Only a look of hatred in his eyes. She recoiled slightly from his gaze, but he grabbed her face and held it still._

"_You betrayed me, Emily. That kiss meant a lot to me, but little did I know it was only a diversion. You only wanted to escape. Well look at you now. How could you have done that to me? I was actually starting to fall for you. We could have loved each other. We could have been happy. You can't say that you didn't think the same thing. But there's something you didn't think about. It's that nobody in their right mind would want you. Nobody cares about you. You will always be alone. You will never have me or anyone else. Then again, you don't care either. All you care about is yourself. You hurt me, Emily. And now, I will always hate you" Stiles said with as much hatred as his voice could hold._

"Stiles" Emily whispered, almost silently. Suddenly, streams of tears flowed down her face. Everybody froze where they were. None of them had ever seen her shed a tear, and now, she was openly crying. Stiles felt his heart shatter as he realized that whatever she thought he said was what made her break. He couldn't even bare to imagine what she witnessed.

"_Goodbye forever, Emily" Stiles said as he turned and walked away._

"No! Stiles please come back. I'm so sorry. Please, you're right. We could be together. I do care about you. Please, don't leave me! Stiles!" The last word came out as a whisper. She sobbed as she fell limp against the chains and allowed her head to fall. Stiles watched silently as tears flowed down his own face.

Everyone in the room remained quiet as they listened to Emily's broken crying. Soon she started to quiet and began to stir. She looked up with a tear and make up stained face and, for the first time for hours, she could actually see. She looked at the other captives, utterly confused. She initially thought she was still in the venom-induced hell, but something felt different.

Her friends noticed something was different, also. They all started shouting apologies and were pleading for her to forgive them. Her mind was so clouded by what had happened in the last few hours that she couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"What the hell?" she asked as her voice came out as a hoarse whisper. The screaming and crying had taken a toll on her body.

"Emilena, welcome back to reality, my dear. Yes, I see you have noticed our other guests" Deucalion taunted. "Now I'm not sure what exactly you have witnessed in the last four or so hours, but we can all imagine that it was slightly less than pleasant. You see, your friends have actually been here the entire time. The truth is, they were out looking for you as soon as they realized you were in trouble. And you thought they didn't care about you. Well, now you know you were wrong."

Emily was exhausted, but she still felt her rage bubble inside her. How could he make her think these people, the only people she had ever cared for, hated her? Wanted to kill her! How dare he? Before she could say anything, however, Deucalion continued.

"Now, there are multiple reasons why I have set this plan into motion. You all must realize that I was trying to make two points. The first was to Emilena. Now, you have been a problem for the last few hundred years, and I have finally decided I wanted to put an end to it. Especially because I know the true strength you possess. Believe it or not, you are too much of a threat and I want that threat to be eliminated. So I decided to strike you while you were too weak to do anything about it, and while I still had help. And I decided to have some fun with it while I was at it. Now the second point I wanted to make was directed to Derek and Scott. I want you to channel the rage you are undoubtedly feeling right now and use it to join my pack. Kill your own and join me for unlimited power and freedom." He said as he finished his speech. Before anyone could say a word, he held a finger up to the group. "Now don't answer yet. I want you to feel such rage that it is almost painful."

Deucalion went over to a table and picked up a wooden stake that was so white that it almost glowed. It had intricate carvings on it and it looked very aged. He stood next to Emily and grabbed her hair to pull her head roughly back. He turned his attention back to the group with a wicked grin on his face.

"Now, we all know that Emilena comes back to life when she dies. Actually, she has come back 13 times tonight. It is quite remarkable, actually. To have been cursed to live forever until it could be broken by killing me is such a burden that I'm sure she has hated for her entire life. But she decided to come to challenge me tonight. And I must admit, she almost won. She was very close to killing me. But then she remembered all of you, and she got distracted. She really does care for you all. Some, more intimately than others" he said, sending a knowing glance at Stiles. Stiles just shot a glare back that held such rage and hatred.

"So I overpowered her, and with the help of my loyal pack, we managed to restrain her. Now, it is time for her to die. Not die and come back to life, but die forever. This may sound impossible, but there is something that I know that you all don't." He directed his attention to Emily who stared at him with exhausted eyes. "Do you know what this is, Emilena?" he asked, and she answered with a slight nod. His grin widened as he looked back at the others.

"She's a smart one, isn't she? This is a stake from the tree used to burn her mother alive. She stood on wood from this tree when she cursed her own daughter, so it is this wood that can end the curse. Something that was used to start this all those years ago is what will end it all. So, goodbye, Emilena. Don't forget, I'll see you in hell."

With those final words, Deucalion plunged the stake into Emily's heart. She let out a gasp as she looked up at her friends. Through blurred eyes, she could see them all thrash against their chains. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as a ringing filled her ears.

Derek was screaming silently as he pulled with all his might to break the chains.

Cora was sobbing and trying to call out to her, trying to tell her best friend she loved her.

Scott and Isaac were trying to reach out to her as they bared their fangs at Deucalion.

And Stiles. Stiles didn't move a muscle. He just stared into her eyes as the light started to fade from them. A single tear escaped down his cheek as he mouthed something to her. But she was too exhausted to understand what he was saying. She would never know what he was trying to tell her as she faded forever.

Then, she was gone. 


	11. Gone

_**A/N – Hey, everyone! Sorry for the delay! I have a bunch of ideas for this story and I can't wait for yall to see how it turns out!**_

_**Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed! Even though the last chapter made a lot of you sad, your review made me happy. KEEP THEM UP! **___

Stiles stared at Emily's lifeless form from across the room. His body was tense as his arms were tightly crossed over his chest. He had been pacing Derek's loft for hours, his eyes never leaving Emily. He ran his hands over his face and scrubbed his head in frustration. It had already been three days and she still hadn't woken up.

But he refused to believe she wouldn't.

She had to wake up.

When he was taken by the alphas that night, the last thing he expected to see was Emily's battered body hanging in a cellar. Watching her go through what she did, it did something to him. It broke something deep inside him. He could still hear her screams when he closed his eyes. But the worst part was when her screams stopped…

_Deucalion's captives sat frozen as they watched Emily's body fall limp against the chains. They watched the light fade from her eyes. They saw her take her last breath._

_She was gone. And there was nothing they could do about it._

_They didn't even try to break free any longer. Nothing they could do would help her. Not anymore._

_Deucalion smirked as he pulled the stake from Emily's heart. Her blood dripped to the floor as he set the stake back on the table. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the red from his hands. _

_When he turned to his captives, they stared back at him with a range of expressions. Derek was huffing and his nostrils were flaring. Cora was openly sobbing as she looked at her dead best friend. Scott and Isaac were still in wolf form and were growling in Deucalion's direction._

_But the most frightening sight was Stiles. He was no longer crying, but his eyes hadn't left Emily's form. His lips were pursed and his jaw was set. His knuckles were a ghostly white and his muscles were flexed as he steadily pulled down on his shackles. He was desperately trying to break free as blood dripped from his wrists. He was in a state of silent rage, one that had never marred his features before._

_He wanted to get to Emily. But there was nothing he could do._

_And it was killing him._

Stiles finally built up his courage to stalk over to Emily's body. He was so furious. He hated Deucalion for what he did. He wanted to kill him. He hated Emily for leaving him. For never hearing what he had to say. And he hated himself for never having the courage to say it before it was too late.

"Emily. Emily! Wake the hell up. Wake up!" he screamed. "You are not going to do this to me. You're not! This is the first time that – that I ever felt like this for somebody. And I'm not going to let you go. I refuse to. So you wake up right now. Because if you don't, you might as well take my heart with you. You know why? Because I freaking love you!"

But there was absolutely no response from Emily. No flinch, no blink, no breath. Stiles could feel his heart shatter a little more when he started to believe she wouldn't wake up. There was no coming back this time.

He fell to his knees and took her hand. It was still stained with blood, but he didn't care. He brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. A single tear escaped him and fell onto their hands. His broken eyes gazed at the body of the girl who changed his life.

Derek watched the exchange from the stairs. He listened as Stiles screamed for Emily to wake up. Derek swallowed thickly, for he knew she wouldn't respond. He knew she was gone. When Stiles fell to his knees, he felt an overwhelming sense of pity for him. He quietly walked over and placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles gave a small start, but didn't move from his position.

"Maybe you should go home, Stiles. You haven't left since we came back here" Derek said as he remembered that night.

_Derek watched as Deucalion crouched in front of him. If he moved two inches closer, Derek would have been able to rip him apart. He strained against the chains, but he was still unable to reach him. Deucalion smirked at his attempts._

"_Now I'm sure you are feeling an incredible rage right now, but you have to understand. This had to be done." He stood up and pulled a key out of his pocket and held it up to the group. "This will undo your bonds. But by the time you figure out a way to get to it, I will be long gone. Until we meet again…"_

_The group watched as he placed the key a few feet out of their reach. He allowed Kali to lead him up the stairs. The twins hesitated as they looked at the captives. Their faces held a mixture of emotions, ranging from confusion to guilt. They cast a glance at Emily's body before looking away in shame. They turned to the stairs and made their way out of the cellar._

_The group just sat frozen. There was no way they could make it out of their chains. Everyone was avoiding looking at Emily's body. Everyone except Stiles. He was still staring into her dead eyes and he continued his steady pull on his bonds. He knew there was no way he could break them, but the pain in his wrists was making the pain in his heart dull slightly. _

_They must have stayed that way for an hour. The werewolves tried to break their bonds a few more times, but every time they fell in defeat against the chains. Finally, Stiles was forced to stop his own efforts as the blood loss was starting to affect his vision. But even through blurred eyes, he managed to find Emily's body hanging from the ceiling. _

_Suddenly, the werewolves were attacked by a high pitched screech, while Stiles heard a faint scream. About ten minutes later, they heard footsteps running down the stairs. The figures of Mr. Argent, Lydia, and Allison appeared from the shadows. They got a few steps into the cellar before they stopped in their tracks._

_Their faces filled with relief when they saw that Derek, Cora, Isaac, Scott, and Stiles were safe. But the look of guilt and rage was evident on the faces of the group. The trio followed their gazes and found Emily's bloodied body. Allison and Lydia felt their stomachs drop as they looked into their friend's cold eyes. Mr. Argent felt a combination of rage and pity as he realized it was Deucalion who did this to her._

"_Okay, let's get you all out of here" Mr. Argent said as he eyed the key. He knew it was just like Deucalion to toy with them by leaving the key so close._

"_Why could I find you guys? I usually just go crazy and find dead bodies, and Emily isn't technically dead…" Lydia said, confused. All eyes fell on her, all but Stiles. He just kept staring into Emily's eyes. "What?" she asked._

"_Emily, she - " Cora started but was choked with tears before she could continue. Luckily, Derek sensed his sister's pain and finished for her._

"_She's dead."_

"_But she'll come back. She always comes back" Allison said as her eyes welled up with tears._

"_No she won't" Stiles spoke for the first time. "She'll never come back."_

"I'm not leaving" Stiles said, his harsh voice pulling Derek out of his memories. "Not until I figure out how to fix this."

"Stiles, there's nothing we can do. She's gone" Derek said, his voice cracking slightly on the last word.

"I don't believe that."

Derek sighed as he took a step back and cast one last sorry look at the boy. He knew Stiles wouldn't leave her side, but he was genuinely starting to worry for him.

He walked back to his bedroom and sat down on his bed. He could still vividly remember Emily's cries for him to stop whatever she thought he was doing. He knew she believed he killed her, and that killed him. He tried to block the images out as he closed her eyes, but it only made it worse. He quickly shook his head and put his head in his hands.

In the other room, Stiles' phone suddenly rang. He looked down and saw Scott's name flashing on the screen. He sighed and put it back in his pocket. Finally, it stopped ringing, only to start again. Exasperated, Stiles answered.

"Listen, I don't want to talk right now…" Stiles started only to be cut off by Scott.

"Stiles, I have to tell you something. Lydia found another body. Stiles, it's Tara…" Scott said quietly.

"Ah hell" Stiles muttered. Tara had been a family friend for as long as he could remember. He felt sorry that she got caught up in the whole situation, but he still couldn't take his gaze off of Emily. "Call my dad. He'll have to deal with it."

"But don't you want to come and…" Scott began.

"Scott, I – I just can't right now. I can't see any more death" Stiles said in a broken voice. He heard Scott sigh on the other side of the phone.

"Okay, man. I'll come by in about an hour after we deal with this" he said before he hung up.

Stiles looked back down at Emily, willing her to move. All he needed was for her to wake up. But he was starting to believe that she never would.

Scott entered the loft and felt the heavy tension in the air. Derek was nowhere to be found. Scott figured he left to get Cora. She had sprinted out of the cellar the moment she was freed. She was determined to track Deucalion down, but the others knew it was useless.

He cautiously walked into the loft and saw Stiles sitting on the coffee table looking down at Emily's body. It was still in the same position it had been when they brought her to the loft. Though Stiles knew Scott came in, he still hadn't moved his eyes from her body.

"Hey" Stiles whispered.

"Hey" Scott said. "So, uh, we got everything straightened up at school. Your dad is pretty shaken up about everything. He really wishes you'd come home."

"Did you tell him about Emily?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. He was really upset to hear about it. I think he wants to help you, man. You should really go home." Stiles' head jerked up sharply as he glared at his best friend.

"I can't just leave her! This is our fault, Scott" he yelled as he stalked over to the werewolf. He stood directly in front of him and got in his face. Stiles grabbed his collar roughly and pulled him a bit. "We got her involved in all of this. Deucalion did this to get to you and Derek. She'd still be alive if you had just done what he said!" he screamed as he pushed him away.

Scott knew Stiles was talking out of anger, but what he said still struck something inside him. Stiles took a quick step back and allowed his shoulders to slump. As soon as the words fell from his mouth he wished he could take them back.

"Scott, I'm sorry, man. It's just…" he trailed off as he cast a glance over his shoulder. When he met Scott's eyes again, Scott could see the raw pain hidden inside them. Scott reached out and grabbed his shoulders.

"Stiles, we're going to fix this. But right now, you need to go home. You haven't eaten or slept in over 3 days. Get back to your dad." Stiles looked at him with doubt before hanging his head and giving a small nod. "I promise you, we'll figure out a way to bring her back."

Stiles gave Emily one last look before he allowed Scott to lead him out of the loft. He gave Scott his keys, and got into the passenger seat. Scott looked at him shocked for a moment. Stiles never gave up the keys. But he got in the driver's seat and they rode to Stiles' house in silence.

When he walked into his house, he heard his dad in the kitchen. He slowly made his way to the room and saw his dad pouring himself a drink. He was still dressed in his uniform and the look on his face aged him greatly.

"Dad?" he whispered. The sheriff whipped his head up and his eyes fell upon his son. Immediately, a look of pity covered his face.

"Oh, Stiles" he said as he closed the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around his son in a comforting embrace. Stiles buried his face in his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Dad, she's gone."


	12. Peace

_**A/N – Hey yall! Here's another chapter! I have a couple lined up so hopefully updates will be more consistent. But make sure you REVIEW! It makes me happy, remember? **___

_The pain had finally stopped. For the first time in days, in years, in centuries, Emily felt like she was at peace. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her. Like she could breathe after being held underwater for a lifetime._

_When she opened her eyes, she was attacked by a bright light. She wanted to close her eyes against it, but there was something intoxicating and dazzling about it. She looked around her, but all she could see was light._

"_Oh, my Emilena" said a voice. Emily immediately tensed as she heard it. She knew that voice. She had heard it quite recently._

"_Mother?" she whispered. When she turned, she saw the image of her mom. She started to back away quickly as a fear took hold of her heart. "Please, Mother. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I failed you. Please forgive me!" she cried. But her mother just took a step forward and gently grabbed her daughter's shaking hands. She looked at her with sad eyes before she pulled her into a warm hug._

"_Sweet, Emilena. You aren't in that nightmare, anymore. Everything you saw was in your head. The visions were just projections of your own fear."_

"_You saw?" Emily asked in shock._

"_Of course I did. I've been watching you for hundreds of years. I've never left you. As soon as I saw what I did for you, I hated myself. I had cast that curse in a fit of rage without realizing that it would ruin your life. And for that, Emilena, I am truly so very sorry. I need __**you**__ to forgive __**me**__" she pleaded to her daughter._

_Emily just stared in amazement. She truly looked at her mother. It was not the same image as she had seen in her nightmare. Her white-blonde hair seemed to glow and her white dress was gently draped over her fair skin. She honestly looked like a spitting image of Emily herself._

"_I don't need an apology, Mother. I understand why you did what you did. I only wish I could have avenged you."_

"_Sometimes revenge just makes things worse. Sometimes, walking away is the better choice. But I am so sorry for what he did to you. What you had to endure… I just cannot comprehend how much pain you've been through. But now you're safe. Now, you can be at peace." Emily's mother squeezed her tighter as they sat for a few moments in a comfortable silence._

_But there was something that was still bothering Emily. Something she couldn't put her finger on. She listened to her mother's heartbeat as she felt a light kiss pressed to her head._

"_I love you" her mother whispered._

"I freaking love you!"

_Emily started as she heard the other voice. She looked around her, but it was only her and her mother._

"_Stiles" she whispered._

"_Ah, yes. That boy really does feel something for you, doesn't he" her mother said with a knowing smile._

"_I think – I think he loves me…" Emily whispered. But her heart felt heavy and her mind was clouded. She remembered Stiles telling her he hated her. She knew he didn't love her._

"_I sense your confusion, Emilena. You must understand that everything you witnessed in your last days was just a nightmare. Your friends did truly care about you. That boy truly did love you." _

"_And I'll never be able to tell him that I love him" Emily said in a broken voice. Her mother looked deep into her eyes and gave a sad sigh._

"_Emilena, though I hate to give you up, I can give you a gift. You are more powerful than you know. You have so much more life to live. I can send you back. But you must understand that, if you die again, there is no returning after that. You will be just as any other human, vulnerable at the hands of death. But you will possess such power that you couldn't even imagine. But if you truly want to return, I can grant that to you."_

_Emily didn't know what to say. For so long she had yearned to be reunited with her mother. She always wanted to return to her family. But over the past weeks, she realized she had another family. And she needed to be with Stiles. She knew she was meant to be with him. And now she could finally live out her life with him._

"_Mother, you can't understand how long I've wanted to come back to you. To be with you once again. But there are still people that I need to be with. My friends need me, and I need them. I need Stiles" Emily said. "It breaks my heart to leave you, but I need to go back."_

"_I do understand. I know we'll be together, again. But before then, you need to finish your life the way you deserve. I love you, darling. I will be watching over you." Emily's mom placed a warm hand against her cheek as it glowed with a silver life. Emily felt her eyes fall closed and her body become weightless. _

_Then, the light was gone._

Back at the loft, Derek and Cora had just walked through the door. Suddenly, there was a gasp from where Emily's body was laid.

And when her eyes flew open, they were the color of molten silver. But that wasn't all. They shone with such power, it would bring even Deucalion to his knees.


	13. Found

_**A/N – Sorry it's another short chapter but after this one, it will get back into the episodes and they will be longer. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. Keep it up, peeps! **___

Derek and Cora ran to where Emily was struggling to get up on the couch. Though her injuries were healed, she could still feel every cut, bruise, and broken bone. Her head was throbbing, but she clutched the couch and pulled herself into a sitting position with a grunt.

"Oh God, Emmy. You're alive! How are you alive?" Cora yelled as she threw her arms around her best friend.

Emily hissed as Cora squeezed her tight, but she returned the embrace. She looked over Cora's shoulder at Derek. His eyes held a combination of shock, relief, and guilt. Emily jerked her head, signaling for him to join. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around both girls. They stayed that way for a few moments before releasing each other.

"No, but seriously…how are you alive?" Cora asked again.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Emily chuckled. But Cora and Derek's faces stayed completely serious. The pained looks that covered their expressions made her realize how much of a hell she must have put them through. "Listen, about what happened in the cellar…I'm sorry I made you see that. I'm sure it wasn't easy to see."

"You're seriously apologizing to us?" Derek asked incredulously. He couldn't believe that, after everything she thought they put her through, all she cared about was them. Even in her worst, unbelievably painful hours, she still cared more for them more than she did for herself.

"Yes. You guys are my family, and I couldn't even imagine watching you go through what I did. I just want you to know that. But regarding how I'm back, well my mom had something to do with it. Cliff notes version, my mom wanted me to come back and live my life if I chose to do so. I knew I needed to come back. I knew I couldn't leave you all. But if I die, that's game over. No more coming back."

"I just can't believe this. I thought I'd never see you breathing again" Cora whispered. Emily felt the rush of emotions that Cora was feeling, and it was fairly exhausting. Guilt. Relief. Overwhelming joy. It was a lot to take in. But Emily knew there was someone she desperately needed to see.

"Where's Stiles?" she whispered, half expecting him to be there somewhere. She thought he wouldn't leave him. She heard Derek snort, and when she looked up at him, he had a smirk on his face.

"Scott finally got him to leave. He seriously wouldn't leave your side, Em. He wouldn't even take his eyes off of you. He didn't eat or sleep for three days. But one of the cops got murdered, and his dad was pretty upset about it. Stiles is really broken right now" Derek explained.

"I need to see him" Emily said as she pushed herself off of the couch. Her body tried to protest, but her need to talk to Stiles overpowered the pain. Derek raised an eyebrow when he saw her grimace.

"I don't suppose there's any point in asking you to rest first?" he asked. She just smirked and shook her head. He sighed and gave her a quick once over. "Well would you at least change first? You look like you walked out of a horror movie."

Emily glanced down at her clothes and realized there wasn't much left. The fabric hung off her body in shreds and what still covered her was stained with blood and dirt. Cora led her to her room and started pulling clothes out of her closet.

"Do you remember anything?" Cora's voice rang out, breaking the silence. Emily stiffened, and Cora noticed. She turned her head slightly to look at her and her jaw was set.

"Yes. But I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Okay. But I just want you to know that I would never - " Cora began, but Emily cut her off.

"I know, Cor. I know."

Emily appeared on Stiles' doorstep. It was amazing how powerful she felt. Usually she would feel tired when she used her powers. But since she came back, she felt a surge of power pulsing through her at all times.

She gave a tentative knock on Stiles' door. She knew it was late and the lights were off. Stiles' jeep was parked in the driveway, but the sheriff's squad was nowhere to be found. When there was no answer, Emily gave the knob a turn and walked inside.

She quietly crept up the stairs and made her way to Stiles' room. The door was closed, but she could hear shuffling on the other side. She leaned her forehead against the door and rested a hand upon it. She took a deep breath before giving a small knock.

"Dad, I don't need to talk about it anymore. I'm fine" Stiles said from the other side. Emily's heart clenched when she heard the shake in his voice.

"Stiles, it's me" she called. She heard the shuffling silence and the door was wrenched open.

Stiles stared hard at Emily. He looked into her eyes as if he was searching for some truth in her. He tentatively reached out to her, as if he thought she would disappear. He paused right before he touched her. He took a deep breath before letting his fingertips graze her cheek. When he made contact his eyes widened and his breathing turned shallow. Emily closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Please tell me I'm not losing it…" he whispered.

"Nope. It's really me."

Before she could say another word, Stiles grabbed her around the waist and spun her in a circle. She giggled as he stumbled and they both crashed to the floor.

"Smooth, twinkle toes" she jabbed. He gave her a grin before he sobered again.

"If you ever do that to me again, I don't know what I would do."

"Why? Because you freaking love me?" she asked with a smile. His eyes widened for a second before he returned her smirk.

"Yeah. I freaking do." He looked deep into her eyes before pulling her chin up and planting a heated kiss on her lips. For the first time, Emily felt as though she could give into her feelings, so she returned the kiss.

He gently picked her up before sitting her on the bed. She gave a small grimace, but quickly covered it up. Stiles rose his eyebrows in response with a questioning look. She simply shook her head before getting under the covers and gave him a small smile. He walked to the other side of the bed and snuggled next to her. He placed an arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on his chest. She could feel her eyes slowly shut as she listened to his heartbeat.

"Em?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"Do…do you remember anything from the cellar?" he asked hesitantly. He could physically feel Emily's body tense at the question. Her eyes flew open and she looked up at him.

"Stiles - " she said in a quiet voice.

"I know it's hard to remember what you went through. But I need you to know that you can come to me if you need to." She heaved a big sigh before gathering her courage.

"What I went through down there…it was worse than anything I could ever describe. He physically tortured me. He killed me more times than I could count. Sometimes he would do it out of frustration when he couldn't get anything out of me. Others, he would do it just because he could. Then he would keep at it. But the worst was when I legitimately thought I was losing my mind. Even though I knew it had to all be in my head, it just felt so real. My mother telling me I was a failure, Scott, Isaac, and Derek killing me, Cora beating me. And you - "

Stiles felt his heart break when he heard the pain in her voice. Whatever she thought he did must have been enough to make her feel worse than everything else she had endured.

"You told me that you hated me. That we could have been together but I ruined it. That I betrayed you."

"Em, I could never hate you. You didn't betray me. If anything, I betrayed you. I was too weak – I couldn't help you. I tried, but I just can't do the things you all can" Stiles admitted in a defeated tone.

"You aren't weak, Stiles. You're the one who is figuring out what is going on. Without you, everyone would be lost. Without you, I would be lost." Emily placed a soft kiss to his lips as he stroked her hair. When they pulled away, she placed her head back to the thumping in his chest.

"Never leave me again" he whispered to her. She looked up at him and placed a small kiss on his nose.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere" she whispered back.


	14. The Girl Who Knew Too Much

_**A/N – Hey yall! So here's the next chapter….please, please, please REVIEW! And much love to everyone who does review…especially the consistent ones **___

Emily walked out of the elevator at the penthouse level of the complex. She confidently strutted down the corridor making as much noise as she could. She started banging against the walls and kicking over chairs.

"Knock, knock! Anybody home?" she yelled as a wicked smirk spread across her face. Suddenly, Kali came flying out of a room and landed directly in front of Emily. Her eyes were huge in disbelief, but her fangs were bared.

"You!" Kali yelled, but Emily's smirk just widened. Her eyes flashed to silver and glowed slightly. She took a step closer to Kali and grabbed her throat. When she thrust Kali up against a wall, Emily leaned close so she could whisper in her ear.

"Me." She increased the pressure a bit more as Kali continued to struggle to breathe. Suddenly, Emily felt her fall limp in her grasp and Emily let her fall to the floor with a thump.

"Really? Still sending out your minions to do your dirty work?" she yelled. She took a lamp and chucked it at the wall where it shattered into a million pieces. "How about you come face me like the big, bad, Demonwolf you think you are?!"

Emily narrowed her eyes when she saw Deucalion emerge from the shadows. He was staring at her as though he were looking at a ghost.

"How?" he questioned.

"Oh come now, that would reveal so many secrets."

She allowed a burst of energy to escape her as Deucalion flew into the wall and was held there. His cane fell to the floor with a clank as she took a few steps so she was right in his face. Her eyes still burned as a molten silver and power radiated off of her.

"All you need to know is that you made such a big mistake. You heard me scream. You watched me die. You inflicted all of that upon me. So I want you to take this as a warning: don't cross my path again. I'm even more powerful than before – and even then I was pretty damn powerful. So if you don't back off, it will be the last thing you do in this world."

She turned around and started to walk back to the elevator. Deucalion continued to stare after her, completely helpless against the wall. Only after the elevator closed did Deucalion fall back to his knees. He looked after her – wondering what he had even gotten himself into.

XXX**(So I realized that my page breaks for every freaking chapter didn't work…so sorry it seemed like bad writing!)**

"Idioms, analogies, metaphors, and similes – all tools the writer uses to tell their story" Ms. Blake droned as she walked up and down the aisles of the classroom. Emily sighed as she doodled in her notebook. She could feel Stiles' gentle fingertips tracing patterns on her back as he sat in the seat behind her.

Ms. Blake paused a few seats over as she looked over Lydia's shoulder at the tree she was sketching into her notes. When Emily turned back to her own drawing, she noticed they were just about identical. She quickly closed her notebook and shoved it away from her.

"Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents" Ms. Blake commented. Lydia gave her a smirk and tilted her head to the side.

"You and every guy I've ever dated" she said in a snarky tone before going back to her drawing. Ms. Blake's eyebrows shot up as she pursed her lips together. She started to continue down the aisle as she cast another comment to Lydia.

"Well, that was an idiom, by the way. Idioms are something of a secret for the people who know the language or the culture. There are phrases that only make sense if you know key words. Saying 'jump the gun' is meaningful only if you know about a starting gun in a race. Or a phrase like 'seeing the whole board…'"

"Chess" Stiles muttered. Emily turned her head slightly to him and raised her eyebrow. Ms. Blake paused next to them with a big smile on her face.

"That's right, Stiles. Do you play?"

"Oh no, but my father does" he said as he sat back in his seat. Ms. Blake gave him another smile before continuing down the aisle.

"Now, when does an idiom become a cliché?"

Scott leaned over to Emily and Stiles once Ms. Blake was out of earshot. They closed the distance between them a bit so they could hear him.

"I think I can get to Ethan. I'm pretty sure I can make him talk" he whispered. Emily's blood ran cold when she heard his name. Though she could slightly remember the twins seeming hesitant to take Deucalion's orders, she wasn't sure if it was true or a hallucination.

"What do you want to talk to him about?" Stiles questioned.

"The druids are emissaries, right? So what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?" Emily considered this. The boys had filled her in on everything they'd discovered while she was…otherwise occupied.

"Okay, first of all I can't believe that we've gotten to a point where a sentence like 'What if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?" actually makes sense to me" Stiles said, sarcastically. "Second of all, we're going to have a huge problem getting to Ethan."

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"Going through Aiden. Ever since he's been back at school, they're always together." They both cast a look at Emily knowing talking to them was the last thing she wanted.

"So how are we going to separate them?" she asked with a brave face. They both looked at her in surprise at her willingness to participate. Scott and Stiles exchanged glances as realization dawned upon them and they whipped around in their seats to look at Lydia. She looked up and pursed her lips in anticipation.

"What now?" she asked, exasperated.

XXX

"Why are you even talking to me?" Ethan asked. He wouldn't look directly at Emily, who was slightly blocked by both Stiles and Scott. He couldn't even believe that she was back. When Deucalion told him and Aiden what had happened at the penthouse, he knew she would want to conduct some kind of revenge.

But she hadn't tried to pull anything yet. In fact, it was Stiles who looked as though he wanted to beat the twin senseless. "I helped kill your friend and torture her. How do you know I'm not going to help kill another one?" He cast a glance at Emily who simply rose an eyebrow at him. She took a slight step forward as he seemed to shrink back.

"Is he looking at me?" Stiles asked Scott. He turned back to Ethan before realizing he was still glancing at Emily. "Are you looking at her? Are you freaking – are you threatening us? After everything you did? You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to break off an extra-large branch of Mountain Ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe and shove it up your freaking a - " he ranted before being pushed back by Scott. Stiles still tried to get to Ethan until Emily placed a gentle hand on his arm and looked up at him. He glanced down at her before taking a step back. She intertwined her fingers with his and held his hand with both of hers.

"Stiles, we get it okay?" Scott said with his hands firmly on his shoulders. Stiles looked at him before giving a slight nod. When Scott turned back to Ethan, he could see the guilt written all over the twin's face.

"We're talking to you because I don't think you wanted to kill Boyd. I know you didn't want to hurt Emily. And I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again."

Ethan looked at the trio with conflicting emotions. They could sense his hesitation as his vulnerability started to show. He took a deep breath as he prepared himself.

"You don't know what we owe them. Especially Deucalion. We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't alphas" he said in a quiet voice.

"What were you?" Scott questioned. Once again, Ethan hesitated before he continued.

"Omegas. In actual wolf packs omegas are the scapegoats – the last to eat, the ones who have to take the abuse from the rest of the pack…"

"So you and your brother were like the bitches of the pack" Stiles said with a smirk. Ethan visibly tensed as his jaw clenched.

"Something like that" he got out.

"So what happened?" Emily piped up. Ethan looked up at her in surprise that she spoke, but shied away when he saw the cold expression on her face. Ethan's breathing turned shallow as the memories came back to him.

"They were killers" he said as his voice started to shake and he clutched his notebook to himself. "I mean, people talk about us like we're monsters. Well, they were the ones who gave us the reputation. And our alpha…he was the worst of them."

"Why didn't you guys just fight back?" Scott asked.

"Yeah like form Voltron Wolf, you know? Kick everyone's asses." Scott said with a hint of sarcasm. Ethan, however, was not enjoying his humor. He was getting frustrated at the interrogation.

"We couldn't! We didn't know how to control it back then."

"And Deucalion taught you" Scott finished with sudden realization. Ethan sighed and nodded in response.

"And then we fought" Ethan said with a false fierceness. It was obvious that he liked to show that he was dominant, but he didn't like what he had done to achieve it. "We took down the whole pack. One by one, and by the time we got to the alpha, he was begging for his life!" He was starting to shout as he riled himself up. Taking a deep breath, his voice became scary calm. "And we tore him apart. Literally."

"What about your emissary?" Ethan looked down in shame as Scott's face turned to one of disbelief. "They're all dead? Kali and Ennis' too?" he asked desperately.

"Everyone's except Deucalion's."

"You mean Morrell" Stiles clarified as frustration washed through him. Something didn't add up. "Why would he need her if he's so all powerful?" Emily snorted at the title that Stiles gave him, remembering back to that morning.

"Yeah, all powerful" she muttered. Stiles gave her a grin at her comment. He was proud when she told him how easy it was to overtake him. But before Ethan could answer, he let out a cry of pain. The trio snapped their heads back to him in alarm.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Scott asked in a concerned voice. Ethan looked back to them with panic.

"Not me. My brother" he said in a worried voice. He turned and started sprinting down the stairs. Stiles, Scott, and Emily looked at each other before following him to the locker room.

They threw open the door just in time to see Aiden crash a weight over Cora's head. He started at her with his claws and fangs extended before Emily reacted. She threw her arm to the side, sending him flying into the lockers. She ran over to Cora and crouched over her protectively as she examined her best friend. When Stiles and Scott got there, she stood up and made her way over to Aiden. She grabbed his shirt and pushed her up against the lockers.

"Do you really think that was a good idea?" she asked in a deadly voice as her eyes burned silver. Aiden's eyes widened momentarily before she let him drop to the floor. He started to lunge at her before he was intercepted by his twin, who pushed him back once again.

"She came at me! She gets what she deserves!" he growled as he struggled in his brother's grip. He was staring down at Cora with cold eyes.

"It doesn't matter!" Ethan yelled back. Aiden was still struggling and seething with rage. Stiles was still sitting next to Cora as Scott and Emily stood protectively in front of them both. Lydia stood in the corner with a terrified look upon her face. "Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him or her!"

"What about them?" Aiden snapped with a wicked look in his eyes. He was aching to prove his strength against someone.

"Oh, by all means Big Boy. Take a shot. I dare you" Emily said egging him on. He tried to lunge back at her as she blew him a kiss. Ethan pushed him out the door before turning back to the group and giving a guilty nod.

"Hey guys," Stiles called to Scott and Emily. "I think she's pretty hurt."

The group gathered around Cora as her eyelids fluttered. She managed to get herself to her feet and walk over to one of the sinks. Emily watched in silent worry at her stubborn friend. Cora noticed the looks Emily was shooting at her and scuffed. She turned from the mirror after she finished blotting her head.

"I'll heal" she muttered as she stumbled a few steps. The group reached out to steady her, but she just pushed them away.

"I said I'm fine" she snapped.

"Cor…" Emily whispered.

"Emmy, seriously."

"Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was? What were you thinking going after them?!" Stiles questioned frantically.

"I did it for Emily! I did it for Boyd" Cora snapped, the second part coming out as a whisper. Emily looked at her with a guilty expression upon her face. She was the reason Cora felt the need to exact revenge. She was the reason she got hurt. "None of you were doing anything" she added, directed to the rest of the group.

Stiles felt his heart drop at the accusation. It hurt him that she thought he didn't care about Emily.

"We're trying" Stiles snapped at her.

"And you're failing" Cora spat back. "You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All you do is find the bodies." At the last sentence, she cast a sad look at Emily before looking at the group, disgusted. They all knew what she was specifically referring to. She pushed past everyone and walked out the door.

"She's definitely a Hale" Stiles commented. "I'll make sure she gets home."

"I'll come, too" Emily said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. "About what she said," she whispered. "Don't let it get to you. She's just talking out of anger. Just remember what I told you last night." He looked down at her with a smile before planting a small kiss on the top of her head.

XXX

"Philosophers?" Stiles questioned in response to what Allison explained over speakerphone. She had called while Stiles, Emily, and Cora drove back to the Stilinski house. She told them about everything they had found in her dad's office.

"And guardians" her voice rang out from the phone. "Which after last night has to mean something like law enforcement. Right? Stiles, you have to tell your dad" she told him gently. Stiles' knuckles tightened on the steering wheel at the thought of putting his dad in danger. "Tell him whatever you need to but you have to get him to believe. Tell your dad. Warn him."

"Okay, okay, okay, I know" Stiles said exasperatedly before he hung up the phone. He tossed it into the console as he rubbed his forehead in frustration. Emily grabbed his hand and held it in her lap while she rubbed her thumb in circles. He looked over at her and felt his nerves settle a bit.

"What are you gonna do?" Cora questioned. Emily cast a glance at him as he took a deep breath.

"I'm going to tell him the truth. And I'm going to need your help" he said, looking over at Emily and back at Cora. Emily simply pursed her lips and nodded.

XXX

Stiles was pacing back and forth across the room as the sheriff stood in the corner with his arms crossed. He was staring at Emily on Stiles' bed in utter confusion. Just the night before Stiles had been completely broken because she was supposedly dead. But there she was, sitting right in front of him. Stiles had finally gained his courage and walked towards his dad.

"Yes, okay. No. Ohh…" he muttered as he turned his back again.

"Stiles!" the sheriff barked.

"Dad, I'm sorry. Okay? I'm just trying to – I'm just trying to figure out how to start here" he said, defeated.

"Hey, I don't have this kind of time."

"Um…for the last year you've had all these cases that you couldn't figure out, right? I mean all the murders involving Kate Argent, and then Matt killing all the people who had drowned him and all the murders right now, it's like…" he ranted, desperately trying to get his dad to listen to him. "It's like you've been playing a losing game."

"Stiles!" the sheriff cut him off. "The last thing I need right now is a job performance review from my own son." Stiles rubbed at his forehead, progressively feeling like the conversation was more and more hopeless. Emily could feel the frustration radiating from both of the Stilinskis.

"I know" Stiles said, looking around the room until he spotted his chess board. He grabbed it and held it out to his dad. "I know, but that's just it. The reason that you're losing the game is because you've never been able to see the whole board." He opened the case and let the pieces roll around. "I need to show you the whole board."

XXX

After about an hour of trying to explain everything to the sheriff, both Stiles and Mr. Stilinski looked completely exhausted. Cora had laid her head upon Emily's shoulder in impatience as the Stilinski men simply sat at the desk staring at each other. In between them was a chess board donned with colorful sticky notes. The sheriff was leaning on the table as Stiles tried to explain things again.

"So Scott and Derek…are werewolves" he said in utter exasperation.

"Yes" Stiles said as he put his head in his hands before looking back up at his dad.

"And Kate Argent…was a werewolf."

"Hunter. Purple's, uh, purple's hunter" Stiles clarified while playing with the purple sticky notes.

"Along with Allison and her father" Cora piped up, helpfully.

"Right, and my friend Deaton is a…Kanima?" the sheriff guessed.

"No, no, no, no, no. He's a Druid. Well, we think" Stiles said as Cora rolled her eyes.

"Then who's the Kanima?"

"Jackson."

"No, Jackson's a werewolf" the sheriff countered, pointing at the sticky notes.

"Jackson was the Kanima until Peter and Derek killed him and he came back to life as a werewolf. Now he's in London" Stiles ranted while rapidly blinking.

"I thought Emily was the one who came back to life…" he said, waving in Emily's direction.

"No, Emily is a witch who was cursed to always come back to life so she could protect people. But then she was killed by a special stake and she died for good until her dead mother brought her back to life. Now she's like super crazy powerful" Stiles corrected as he looked over at Emily. The sheriff put his head in his hands and rubbed his forehead.

"Who's the Darak?"

"It's Darach…" Stiles clarified quietly, receiving a glare from the sheriff.

"We don't know yet" Emily answered and Stiles gestured to her.

"We don't know yet" he repeated.

"But he was killed by werewolves."

"Slashed out and left for dead" Stiles answered, glad that his dad remembered something. The sheriff leaned back in his chair and heaved a big sigh while tilting his head to the side.

"Why was Jackson the Kanima?"

"Because sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are" Stiles answered while holding out his hands. He was hoping that some of what he was saying was getting to his dad.

"And what shape would an increasingly confused and angrier by the second father take?" he asked with arched eyebrows.

"That would be more of an expression. Like the one you're currently wearing" Stiles said in defeat.

"Yeah" the sheriff said with a nod before getting out of his chair. Stiles shot to his feet and started to protest. He stepped between his dad and the door, trying to stop him from leaving.

"Dad! Dad, just wait. I can prove it, okay? She's one of them" he said gesturing to Cora who looked surprised. "And Emily can show you her powers."

"Stiles!" the sheriff yelled, pointing his finger at his son. "That's enough." He pushed past Stiles before he turned when his son started talking again.

"Dad, can you please just hold on?" Stiles pleaded as the sheriff paused in the doorway. He turned back to Emily and Cora. "Okay you ready? Alright dad, just watch this" he said waving to the girls as they stood up.

Emily could feel the power course through her as her eyes turned to silver. Cora stood next to her as she prepared herself to change before collapsing to the ground. Emily dropped to her knees next to her best friend and looked up at Stiles and the sheriff in alarm.

The sheriff pushed past Stiles and crouched down next to Cora. He turned her head to reveal the cut on her head had started to bleed a black substance. He looked back up to Stiles with a worried look on his face.

"Call an ambulance" he ordered.

XXX

Emily sat tensed on a chair in the waiting room in the hospital. Even though she had more control of her powers, her empathy was still all over the place. She was being bombarded by feelings and emotions and pain.

Stiles walked towards her frantically and she shot up. He looked panicked as he started talking while waving his hands.

"We have to go. There's still another sacrifice and all of the teachers are at the school. They need our help."

"But Cora…I can't just leave her. She needs me."

"Derek's on his way. Em we need to go. And I know if you stay here to long it will start affecting you more than it already has. Come on!" he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the waiting room. They ran into the sheriff in the hallway and Stiles let go of her hand as they followed him.

"Dad, what did you see the night at the bank when Scott was trying to save Deaton?" he questioned.

"Nothing" the sheriff deflected. Stiles looked at him with wide eyes as disbelief painted his face.

"Dad you saw him heal himself! After he tried crossing the Mountain Ash." The sheriff threw up a hand to stop his son.

"I don't know what I saw" he said with a wave of his hand.

"You saw something that you can't explain!" Stiles exclaimed. The sheriff stopped and turned back to Stiles.

"Stiles! I have seen a lot of things that I can't explain in this town. That doesn't make them supernatural and it doesn't make them real." Stiles looked back at his dad with broken eyes. He knew his dad didn't believe him. "They just found another body. That's real. And that's the lead I'm following." He turned away and started walking towards the door, but Stiles kept chasing him.

"Dad another teacher's going to die if you don't start listening to me!"

"I AM listening! I have BEEN listening!" the sheriff yelled. Emily took a quick step back and Stiles looked completely dumbfounded. Everyone in the hospital stopped what they were doing and quieted.

"You just don't believe" Stiles realized. It was written on his face that he was completely heartbroken at his own father's lack of faith in what he was saying. Emily could feel the pit in her stomach grow as she could feel Stiles' pain radiate from him.

The sheriff fumbled for words as he pointed at his son. When he couldn't come up with anything to say he turned his back and walked away. Stiles didn't even move as he called out to his dad in a monotone voice.

"Mom would have believed me."

The sheriff stopped dead in his tracks as Stiles turned his back and walked away. He grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her around the corner.

When they paused in an empty nook, Stiles leaned against the wall and rubbed his hands over his face. Emily grabbed his wrists and pulled them down, revealing his red eyes and flushed cheeks. She leaned into him and wrapped him in a gentle hug. When she looked up at him, she kissed away the lone tear that was trailing down his face.

"Don't worry, he just needs some time." Stiles nodded before grabbing her hand once again as they started down the hall to the parking lot.

XXX

Stiles and Emily hurried into the school and snuck through the door of the auditorium. They crept up to stand next to Scott in the back of the room. Emily could hear the orchestra's volume increasing rapidly and the sound started to become ominous. When she scanned the audience, she saw the twins from hell sitting beside each other. Aiden was rummaging around frantically before turning to where they stood. He looked confused when he saw the trio standing there.

"What's up with him?" she whispered to Scott as she gestured over to Aiden.

"I don't know…wait, where's Lydia?" he questioned, looking around.

"Ah hell" Emily muttered. "I'll go see if she's in the bathroom or something."

Emily slipped out the door. She started to walk down the hallway before she felt the strong feeling of incredible fear and utter desperation. She quickened her pace and started to look in the windows of each classroom.

She stopped short at the doorway of a classroom when she spotted Lydia unconscious in a chair with Ms. Blake crouched in front of her. She snuck inside and grabbed the English teacher's hair as she yanked her to her feet.

"So it's you" Emily spat.

"Yes, it's me. I would have thought someone so 'powerful' would have been able to figure that out" she replied in a condescending tone.

Emily felt rage build up at the comment as she threw the Darach across the room. Emily grabbed her arm and pinned it behind her back as she pushed her face into a desk. Grabbing a pair of scissors, Emily held them to her neck and leaned down to her ear.

"You really wanna screw with me? You really think that's smart?" Emily whispered venomously.

"Who's to say I won't just kill everyone you love? Starting with Lydia and ending with Stiles?"

"Because you won't get the chance!" Emily brought the scissors around to her back and shoved it in between her ribs. She pushed herself away in shock when she saw the Darach stand up, reach around to grab the scissors, and pull them out of her flesh. She dropped them to the floor where they landed with a clang.

"That was pathetic. You really think I'd be that easy to kill?" she spat angrily. She grabbed Emily by her collar and pushed her up against the window with such force that it cracked behind her. "That's cute. I think we should play a game: how long will it take until you fall to your death?" She applied a bit more pressure and the crack deepened. Emily gritted her teeth as she felt some shards of glass dig into her back. "One. More. Push."

Then, Emily was falling.

She felt her stomach drop as she soared through the air. She was only in the air for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. Suddenly, she felt her back come in contact with a huge bush. The sticks dug into her arms and back and she heard a sickening crack before her world went black.

XXX

A shrill scream snapped Emily back to reality. She let out a groan as she felt her body throb. Slowly, she sat up while hearing the snaps of the twigs. She knew she had cuts and bruises, and some of her ribs felt as though they were broken. Even though her body protested, she pulled herself to her feet. She made her way to the door to the school as fast as she could, but a slight limp slowed her down.

When she finally made her way to the classroom in which her friend was being held captive, she walked inside to find devastation. Lydia was crying and her throat was already starting to bruise. But what was even more disturbing was Scott trying to comfort Stiles. She limped over to where they stood and their eyebrows shot up at the sight of her.

"What the hell happened?" she asked urgently.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. You look like crap" Scott commented.

"The bitch threw me out the window. But I'm fine, really" she said with a wave of her hand, which just sent another jolt of pain through her, but she quickly covered it up. "Now what's going on?" Stiles looked at her with sad eyes and a broken expression.

"She – she took him. She took my dad."


End file.
